Por Siempre a Tu Lado
by FerAmayaSnape
Summary: Tal vez, su destino era estar juntos, o quiza, nunca lo fue. Ambos se enamoraron sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacian. Pero, parece ser que el destino esta en su contra, pues estar juntos no les sera tan facil. O tal vez, ese es su destino. Luchar para estar juntos. Por Siempre a Tu Lado 3
1. ¿El comienzo de algo?

¿El comienzo de algo?

Llevaba más tiempo del que me había dado cuenta con ese pensamiento merodeando en los rincones de mi mente. Algunas veces consideraba que se había vuelto obsesión.  
Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, soñaba con sus ojos, sus labios, su olor…

Comenzaba a enloquecer, tenía que sentirla cerca, saber que sería mía.

Vacié el vaso de wishky una vez más de un solo trago.

Me sentía agotado, era viernes por la noche, seguramente todos en el colegio estarían en el Gran Comedor, cenando, también debía estar ella, pero yo prefería continuar encerrado, observando las llamas crepitar con parsimonia en la chimenea.

Observe una vez más la hora en ese pequeño reloj de plata posado sobre una repisa detrás del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

La impaciencia comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, más de una vez pensé en correr hasta su habitación y hacerla mía ahí mismo, pero sería demasiado imprudente...  
Llevaba casi tres meses sin saber nada de ella, sin ella saber nada de mí, tenía que verla cuanto antes y sin embargo aquel día ella ni siquiera sabía que yo había vuelto.

Dumbledore me había prohibido verla, al menos hasta que volviera, era por ella, la cuidaba, y yo también, pero cada vez era más difícil aguantar las ganas de correr a verla y tenerla entre mis brazos.

Saque aquel trozo de pergamino amarillento y desgastado del bolsillo de mi túnica.

Fue la primer y última nota que recibí de ella luego de mi partida.

Fue mi fuente de energías, de esperanza, de razones para continuar y sobre todo para volver y sin embargo ni siquiera pude responderle.

Comencé a recordar la manera en que terminamos juntos e, instintivamente observe aquel reloj de plata…

-¡Largo!- eran tan solo las 2:30 del día y los alumnos estaban más insoportables que de costumbre, en una sola hora, dos Gryffindor y un Slytherin consiguieron hacer explotar cuatro calderos, eso, debería ir a algún libro de records.

Pero no solo eran los alumnos los que estaban insoportables aquel día, también Snape iba de peor humor que mucho otros días.

Apenas escucho retumbar la campana, ordeno a todos salir. Y bueno, los alumnos salieron de las mazmorras disparados, sin considerarlo dos veces.

El profesor volvió con desgana hasta su escritorio a continuar corrigiendo aquellos estúpidos ensayos que comenzaban a enloquecerlo. *¿Cómo era posible que sus alumnos fuera tan idiotas?*

En aquello estaba, cuando vio un destello plateado que distrajo su vista.

Frunció el ceño confundido y se acercó hasta la mesa de dónde provenía aquello. Se trataba de un bonito reloj de pulsera plateado que alguien había olvidado en la mesa por las prisas de salir huyendo de ahí. Emitía un ligero resplandor plateado al tiempo que el Sol se reflejaba sobre él. Si no se equivocaba, aquella era la mesa de Potter y sus amiguitos.

-¿Profesor Snape?

No era algo común que un alumno le hablar en mitad de un pasillo, mucho menos Gryffindor, mucho menos ella.

-¿Si? Señorita Granger-

-Yo… creo que olvide mi reloj de pulsera en el aula de Pociones.

Snape recordó enseguida el reloj plateado que ahora reposaba en el escritorio de su despacho.

-Si supongo que si

La chica lo observaba apremiante.

-No ando por el castillo levando conmigo las cosas que mis alumnos olvidan en el aula, pase más tarde a mi despacho, a las 8 en punto.

-Gracias- agradeció la chica con una sonrisa (¿Una sonrisa? Si una sonrisa) y se alejó de ahí.

Snape la observo alejarse sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

*La chica es bella* pensó *¿Pero qué?* Agito la cabeza como si inténtese alejar aquello pensamientos de él.

La idea continuaba dándole vueltas por la cabeza, era como una clase de enfermiza obsesión que no podía evitar.

La imagen de todo su cuerpo aparecía una y otra vez por su mente incitándolo a pensamientos nada correctos para ser ella su alumna y el un profesor. Observaba la hora impacientemente en aquel reloj plateado que justo en ese momento jugueteaba entre sus dedos.

Volvió a llenar su vaso de wishky hasta el borde y lo vacío de un sorbo.

Eran las 8:10 y la Gryffindor no aparecía.  
Había comenzado a darse por vencido, tal vez ni siquiera iría.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba el ensordecedor tronido de los relámpagos y el susurrar de los arboles agitados por la brisa nocturna.

*Toc, toc*

-Pase- respondió con su acostumbrado tono frio.

Granger temblaba de pies a cabeza, y también escurría. Era obvio que venía de los terrenos del colegio y que, por miedo a más llegar tarde no había ido sin siquiera secarse un poco.

La puerta continuaba abierta y la luz proveniente de las antorchas detrás de ella delineaba cada curva de su cuerpo.

La ropa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo, resaltando cada trozo de su ser.

Sus pezones erectos por el frio tacto de su camisa mojada parecían querer traspasar la tela de su sostén y también de su camisa.

Su pelo, enmarañado y revuelto por el aire solo conseguía darle un toque más excitante a toda aquella imagen.

La entrepierna de Snape comenzaba a responder a la vista.

-Granger cierre la puerta- siseo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

Hermione lo observo confundida pero aun así lo hizo sin dudar.

Tal vez, lo correcto hubiera sido que Snape le lanzase alguna clase de conjuro para secar su ropa, o algo por el estilo, pero no lo hizo, la vista le excitaba en demasía.

-Profesor Snape… yo… venia-vengo por mi reloj- Hermione apenas podía hablar, tiritaba incontrolablemente.

-Señorita Granger, acaso usted tiene frio- susurro Snape acercándose a ella.

Hermione lo observo atemorizada, sin dejar de temblar.

-Yo… si hace frio afuera- balbuceo la castaña

Snape sonrió de lado,

-Podría calentarla, si usted quiere

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente

**********Hermione**********

¡Por Merlín! Pero qué diablos me estaba diciendo ese hombre.

Podía notar la enorme erección que resaltaba en su entrepierna. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero era como si mis pies hubieran sido clavados al piso.

Snape se acercaba a mí, quería mover, salir corriendo, pero no lo hice.

**********Narradora**********

-Vamos Granger ambos sabemos que queremos esto- dijo él con voz melosa acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

La castaña temblaba de pies a cabeza, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido al despacho de aquel hombre en esas condiciones.

-Yo… yo-o-o

-¿Qué ocurre Granger? Ha perdido acaso su gran capacidad de respuesta- inquirió el profesor divertido.

-Cre-e-o que yo debería i-i-rme- balbuceo

-Yo no lo creo

Sin previo aviso, atrapo los labios de la chica, con ansias, con desesperación, con hambre.

Hermione cerro los labios fuertemente, intentaba romper el beso, apartarse, pero el cuerpo de Snape aprisionándola contra la fría pared de piedra no se lo permitía. No se dio cuenta en que momento había terminado por abrir la boca.

No consiguió reprimir un traicionero gemido que surgió desde las profundidades de su garganta al sentir la suave lengua de Snape recorrer cada rincón de su boca.

Las manos de Snape habían comenzado a deslizarse por la espalda de la castaña.

Hermione había terminado por corresponder el beso sin apenas darse cuenta. Las manos de Snape acababan de posarse en el trasero de su alumno, cuando ella rompió el beso.

-Debo irme- susurro restregándose el dorso de la mano en su boca.

-Nadie dijo que podía irse- repuso Snape comenzando a besar el cuello de la castaña.

Snape había comenzado a deshacerse de la camisa de la chica.

**********Hermione**********

Aquello no era lo que tal vez pude haber pensado, sentir a Snape jadear en mi cuello como un animal, mientras besaba todo mi cuerpo con desesperación, jamás pensé en algo así.

Comenzó a deshacerse de mi camisa con impaciencia.

Un gemido de sorpresa escapo de mi boca al darme cuenta que Snape había comenzado a besar mi pezón izquierdo.

-¡Por Merlín Granger! Eres jodidamente Deliciosa- exclamo el hombre fuera de sí.

Volvió de nuevo a los labios de Hermione, más delicadamente esta vez, hasta que, sin previo aviso fue la lengua de Hermione la que se introdujo en la boca del profesor.

Hola!  
Bien, es mi primer fic publicado en esta pagina, espero que les guste, y pues dejen sus reviews, quiero saber que les parece el primer capi.

Un beso  
Feer :3


	2. Hermione ¿Estas bien?

**¡Hola!  
Pues primero que nada gracias a quienes dejaron Reviews, de verdad no saben que feliz me hace eso, y pues aqui les dejo un nuevo capi :33**

**P.D.: nagini27 - Si fue un pequeñito error de dedo, pero ya lo corregi, no es one shot :D**

**Hermione ¿Estas bien?**

**********Hermione**********

Las lágrimas no dejaban de emanar de mis ojos, me era imposible dejar de sollozar, cada segundo de la noche anterior podía clasificarse como el peor de mi vida.

Como podía haber sido tan estúpida, caer en su trampa…

Se escuchaban pasos al fondo, era él… venia buscarme….

Abrí los ojos de golpe, con un ligero sobresalto. Me incorpore con un dolor de cuello insoportable, había caído dormida en el mismo piso de los lavabos de prefectos.

"¿Tan mal había dormido?"

Restregué mis manos por mis ojos, aún estaban húmedos e hinchados.

Los dorados rayos de Sol se colaban por las ventanas, debía ser más de medio día.

Me acerque a uno de los espejos, tenía un aspecto horrible. Un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Una parte de mí, intentaba convencerme de que no toda la culpa había sido suya, yo también se lo había permitido, pero una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza me recordaba que aquello no había sido como yo esperaba. No puedo asegurar haberlo pasado mal, pero tampoco lo había disfrutado…

a

-¡Por Merlín Granger! Eres jodidamente Deliciosa- exclamo el hombre fuera de sí.

Volvió de nuevo a los labios de Hermione, más delicadamente esta vez, hasta que, sin previo aviso fue la lengua de Hermione la que se introdujo en la boca del profesor.

Snape la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura, empujando aún más su espalda contra la fría pared de piedra.

Aquel beso era el más pasional en el que la castaña jamás hubiese participado.

No se dio cuenta en que momento, Snape había terminado por deshacerse de su camisa y también de su falda. Snape continuaba completamente vestido.

La besaba salvajemente, con hambre y desesperación. Hermione había llegado al punto de no saber si continuar correspondiendo aquello o romper el beso.

Snape levanto a la chica por la cintura y esta, instintivamente se sujetó a la cintura de él con ambas piernas.

El hombre la guio por la pequeña estancia, hasta atravesar una puerta que conducía a una enorme habitación de tapiz verde, con una enorme cama de dos plazas en el centro de la habitación, cubierta con pulcras sabanas negras.

El hombre arrojo con poca delicadeza a Hermione sobre la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre la ella.

Snape comenzó a besar y morder el cuello de la chica con desesperación mientras Hermione parecía no reaccionar.

El hombre deslizaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, mientras Hermione movía torpemente sus manos por la espalda de él.

Snape comenzó a deslizarse por su abdomen recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de la castaña con sus labios.

Hermione soltó un nuevo gemido de sorpresa al sentir a Snape sumergirse entre sus muslos. Instintivamente, Hermione cerró las piernas pero Snape, con poco a poca consiguió que la chica las abriera mostrándole todo su centro.

-¡Joder Granger, eres deliciosa!- exclamo el hombre una vez más fuera de sí.

**********Hermione**********

Snape había comenzado a recorrer toda mi intimidad con su lengua, arrancando fuertes gemidos desde mi garganta.

a

Y aquello, era solo lo que podía clasificarse como lo mejor de la noche.

Me puse de pie secándome los ojos una vez más.

No quería salir de los lavabos, era como si tuviese miedo de encontrármelo, de toparme con él…

Me daba vergüenza que pudiera encontrarme en aquel estado, luego de lo sucedido.

Tenía un aspecto terrible, contemplarme en el espejo representaba todo un reto personal, pues mi aspecto resultaba aterrador.

En fin, me duche. No podía continuar con aquella asquerosa sensación en mí.

Restregaba mi cuerpo con fuerza, como si intentase arrancar su esencia de mí. Su ser que, aunque no quisiera, había sido grabado con fuego a mi cuerpo.

a

Gemía con miedo, sentía su pene erecto en la entrada de su intimidad. Snape contemplaba a la castaña divertido.

-¡Granger eres tan estrecha!- exclamo sin reprimir un sonoro gemido que emanaba desde su garganta al tiempo que comenzaba a introducir su pene en la intimidad de la castaña.

-Vamos Granger, muévete conmigo- susurro el hombre ignorando los gemidos de dolor que Hermione dejaba escapar.

Después de un rato sintiendo a Snape dentro de ella, la castaña comenzó a acostumbrarse a sus enormes dimensiones. No consiguió reprimir un agudo gemido al sentir los finos dedos de Snape juguetear con su hinchado clítoris.

Los movimientos de Snape comenzaron a volverse más torpes y pausados al tiempo que Hermione sentía las olas de su primer orgasmo acercarse.

Ambos vinieron ruidosamente exclamando el nombre del otro.

a

Su virginidad le había sido arrancada de una manera diferente a como ella alguna vez lo pudo haber imaginado…

Termino de ducharse y salió de los baños de prefectos, con un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo.

Era sábado por la mañana, nadie rondaba por los pasillos a aquella hora, y mucho menos con ese hermoso clima.

Caminaba tranquilamente, al tiempo que intentaba acompasar su respiración que aún se encontraba agitada.

-¿Hermione?

La castaña se sobresalto

-¡Por Merlín! Lupin me has asustado

-Lo siete pequeña- se disculpó el licántropo acercándose a la castaña para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Se detuvo un segundo a contemplarla.

-Hermione ¿Estas bien?

-¿Yo? Si Lupin, por supuesto, solo que me has asustado

El hombre la observaba

-Hermione ¿Has llorado?- inquirió el hombre sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

-¿Qué? Por su puesto que no- respondió la chica pasando automáticamente sus manos por sus hinchados y rojizos ojos.

Lupin continuaba mirándola fijamente.

-No te puedo mentir ¿Cierto?- dijo la chica dándose por vencida

-Te conozco pequeña, anda dime que ocurre

Los ojos color miel de la chica se conectaron con los almendra del licántropo y enseguida se tornaron vidriosos.

La chica se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo del hombre

-Vamos a mi despacho ¿Si?- dijo él, separándose un poco de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Herms?

Hermione no sabía cómo decirle aquello. ¡Por Merlín! Había dormido con un maestro, y no cualquier maestro, había dormido con Severus Snape.

-Lupin yo… yo

El profesor la observaba fijamente

-Tú… jura que no dirás nada a nadie.

El hombre la observo desconcertado pero asintió.

-Prométeme que diga lo que diga no me juzgaras

Lupin había comenzado a alarmarse.

-Me estas asustando Herms.

-Bien yo… dormiconsnape-

-¿Qué?- exclamo Lupin, rogando que aquello que había entendido no fuera lo cierto.

-Yo… dormí con Snape- susurro la chica contemplando el piso.

Lupin la observaba atónito.

-Hermione dime que estás jugando, dime que esto es una mala broma

La chica negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Ese… ese maldito abuso de ti Hermione?- inquirió el licántropo aterrado

-¡No!- exclamo la castaña enseguida.

Lupin no sabía qué clase de respuesta hubiese preferido.

-Hermione tu… tu… ¿Quisiste dormir con Snape?-inquirió Lupin horrorizado

Hermione asintió

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamo. Respiro hondo e intento calmarse, -Herms… ¿sientes algo por Snape?-

-No lo sé- respondió la chica después de un momento de pensarlo.

-¡Hermione Por Merlín! Dormiste con él- recrimino el hombre

La chica comenzó a sollozar.

-No no… yo no quería… lo siento linda- susurro Lupin arrepentido rodeando a la chica con sus brazos.

Hermione intentaba calmarse, pero no lo conseguía.

-Pequeña, puedo saber que paso

Hermione respiro hondo, separándose de Lupin.

Comenzó a relatar lo vivido la noche anterior, le era difícil narrar algo así, le daba pena y también miedo…

Lupin la contemplaba horrorizado mientras ella continuaba hablando.

-Él te obligo- aseguro el licántropo

-No - negó la castaña

-Hermione… ¿Tú querías aquello?

La chica no sabía que responder, y sin decir nada, volvió a refugiarse entre los brazos de Lupin, sin para de sollozar.


	3. Una leona atrevida

**Holi!**  
**Volvi. Bien, gracias por todos sus reviews y espero mas jaja! :33**

**Una leona atrevida**

********** Snape **********

Había perdido el control de una manera que no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Me había comportado como un verdadero animal.

Cuando desperté aquella mañana, Hermione ya no estaba, era obvio. Había salido corriendo de ahí, huyendo de mis garras.

Después de un rato, cuando las escenas de la noche anterior comenzaron a acudir a mi mente, el peso de la culpa cayó sobre mis hombros.

Era… era tan solo una niña ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello?

"No tan niña" se interponía una voz en mi mente, que parecía empeñada en llevarme la contra.

Jamás imagine caer tan bajo, perder el control de semejante manera "¡Por Merlín! Prácticamente había abusado de Granger"

Me era difícil comprender como ella, ¡Granger! había conseguido sin siquiera intentarlo que yo perdiera el control de esa manera.

¡Por Merlín me había acostado con Granger, con Hermione Granger!

Aquello era imposible, ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Definitivamente no podía volver a acercarme a esa maldita rata de biblioteca… esa rata tan malditamente deliciosa.

********** Narradora**********

Los días siguientes transcurrieron de manera extraña, las clases de pociones le causaban más pánico a Hermione del que hubiera sido común.

Había intentado alejarse lo más posible de Snape, sin embargo el destino parecía estar en su contra.

Se lo topaba más de lo normal en mitad de los pasillos y sin quererlo, continuamente sus miradas se cruzaban en el Gran Comedor y también más de lo meramente necesario durante las clases.

Sin embargo, conforme el paso del tiempo, la cercanía de Snape le provocaba cosas que jamás había sentido.

Tal vez era culpa de las malditas hormonas, no estaba segura, pero lo que si podía asegurar era que cada clase de pociones le provocaba una calentura que poco tenía que ver con el calor de las mazmorras.

Tal vez su primera vez no había sido precisamente como lo había esperado, sin embargo ahora esperaba mucho más…

Todo había comenzado aquella calurosa tarde, en una sesión doble de pociones con Hufflepuff.

Hermione había terminado por convencerse que el solo hecho de ver a Snape provocaba en ella sensaciones indescriptibles.

Jamás imagino que aquello pudiera sucederle a ella, mucho menos con alguien como él, con Snape. Aun le horrorizaba pensar en ello.

En fin la clase comenzó de manera normal.

Los alumnos se apretujaban en la puerta de la entrada para tomar asiento a la espera de Snape.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, apenas dejando ver el rastro de la ondeante capa que se movía tras los apresurados y enfurecidos pasos de Snape.

-¡Silencio!- exclamo aun que no era necesario, el aula se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

-¡Granger! ¡Al frente del aula ahora!-

Hermione se levantó de en medio de Harry y Ron y se dirigió al pupitre frente al escritorio de Snape extrañada.

Ambos chicos observaban a Snape fijamente, como si imaginaran maneras realmente dolorosas de torturarlo.

Snape comenzó a escribir en la pizarra las instrucciones para la elaboración de "Esencia de Díctamo"

-¡Tienen dos horas!- anuncio el hombre.

Cada uno comenzó con su trabajo, sin embargo había dos personas dentro de aquella pequeña aula que apenas podían concertarse en lo que hacían.

Snape paseaba entre las filas de pupitres observando el trabajo de los alumnos mientras su mente parecía estar posada en otro sitio…

********** Snape**********

Había jurado no volver a hacerlo, sacarlo de mi vida y también de mis pensamientos, pero era algo difícil de conseguir.

Pasar por su lado y sentir el suave y dulce aroma de su perfume flotar hasta mi nariz me enloquecía, me hacía querer perderme entre sus cabellos y enredar mis manos en su cintura, acariciar cada centímetro de su piel como aquella noche, y degustar de esos pechos que me resultaban tan exquisitos…

Tenía que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol paran no irme encima de ella y comenzar a besar todo su cuerpo.

********** Hermione**********

Sentir a Snape por detrás, inclinarse ligeramente sobre mí para inspeccionar mi poción y por un fugaz segundo mi espalda y su pecho rozarse me provocaba una calentura que poco tenía que ver con el calor de las mazmorras.

No había pasado ni una hora y yo, estaba a punto de volverme loca.

Se estaba volviendo casi imposible aguantar el impulso de lanzarme a su cuello y besarlo desesperadamente.

Necesitaba sus manos, esas expertas manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mientras sus labios descendían por mi abdomen hasta llegar a aquel punto que me hacía estallar.

No había pasado ni la mitad de la clase y yo ya me había desecho del suéter y también del chaleco del uniforme.

Mi poción no estaba siendo precisamente un éxito apenas podía prestarle atención debido al sofocante calor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

********** Snape**********

Era como si Granger lo supiera, como si quisiera volverme loco.

No llevaba el suéter y tampoco el chaleco solo esa delgada y traslucida camisa blanca que resaltaba su bien formado pecho de una manera que no sabría explicar.

Hacia demasiado calor en el aula, y ella había recogido su cabello en un moño, dejando a la vista su cuello… ese cuello de piel tersa y olor a flores que parecía hipnotizarme.

¡Merlín! Esa chica estaba enloqueciéndome

********** Narradora**********

Hacia demasiado rato que Snape no había tenido otro remedio que refugiarse tras su escritorio pues, su entre pierna había comenzado a responder ante la vista de Hermione.

El cuerpo de Hermione también había comenzado a responder ante sus no tan buenos pensamientos.

Fue en aquel momento, Hermione intentaba concentrarse en la elaboración de su poción, cuando, mientras esperaba a que esta comenzara a hervir su mirada y la de Snape se cruzaron.

Fue un impulso, una reacción involuntaria tal vez, pero mientras ninguno de los dos se permitió despegar la vista Hermione no pudo contener el impulso de morder su labio inferior mientras lo observaba.

Snape la observo extrañado, sin despegar la vista de su alumna, recorriendo cada centímetro de su anatomía.

Una gota de sudor escurría por su cuello hasta perderse en su escote…

El impulso de lanzarse sobre ella y recorrer el fino sendero dejado por aquella gota con su lengua, fue casi incontrolable.

Por un momento, un fugaz segundo o tal vez menos, Hermione pareció sonreírle a Snape, grave error tal vez, el hombre desvió la mirada enseguida.

La clase finalizo de manera normal, a excepción de dos personas que parecían estar a punto de rostizarse.

-¡Quiero sus pociones en mi escritorio ahora!

Una larga fila se formó frente al escritorio de Snape y uno a uno fueron depositando sus pociones.

Hermione fue la última.

Su mirada y la de Snape se cruzaron nuevamente, como taladrándose, sin apenas parpadear.

El aula comenzó a vaciarse progresivamente hasta que tan solo quedaron Hermione y Snape.

Quiso sellar la puerta con un conjuro, lanzarse sobre ella y recorrer aquel exquisito cuerpo con sus labios, pero había prometido no volver a caer tan bajo.

Hermione demoraba demasiado y Snape estaba deseando que aquella chica se largase antes que no pudiera contenerlo más.

-¿Señorita Granger podría retirarse?- pregunto el hombre harto de ver a la chica demorarse tanto.

-Profesor yo…-

Snape la observo con una ceja levantada

"¡Merlín! Luce tan bien cuando hace eso"

No supo de donde saco el valor para decir lo que dijo, o para hacer lo que hizo.

¿Dónde había quedado aquella Hermione recatada y de buen comportamiento?

No lo sabía, lo único que si sabía era que en ese momento no era ella.

Se acercó lentamente hasta su escritorio.

Snape solo la observaba acercarse, rogando por que no hiciera lo que él pensaba.

-Quería preguntarle por qué me mira de esa manera- inquirió la chica deteniéndose justo frente a su escritorio, recargando ambas manos en él.

-No entiendo de que habla Srita Granger.

-Hablo de la manera en la que me observo al entrar al aula, y también durante el resto de la clase, incluso ahora.

Snape no conseguía ocultar su creciente nerviosismo.

-No tengo la menor idea sobre que habla.

-Hablo sobre la manera en que me mira, como me desea. Lo que provoco en usted.

-Usted está loca si piensa que provoca lo más mínimo en mi- repuso Snape recuperando su tono habitual.

Hermione aun no conseguía creer que fuera capaz de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no solo podía ser rechazada por Snape, se estaba jugando toda su vida escolar y también profesional.

Rodeo lentamente el escritorio hasta detenerse justo detrás de Snape.

Comenzó a deslizar lentamente sus manos por el pecho del pocionista.

-¿No provoco nada en usted?- susurro sensualmente la chica en su oído.

Snape intentaba mantener la compostura, cosa que resultaba prácticamente imposible dado la enorme erección que se formaba justo en aquel momento entre sus piernas.

-Granger, reti-retirese- consiguió articular el profesor, con la voz consumida por el deseo.

-¿De verdad quiere que yo me vaya?- susurro la chica en su odio, al tiempo que le daba un pequeño toque con la punta de la lengua, arrancando un gemido de la garganta de Snape.

-Granger…

-¿Si?- inquirió la chica sensualmente al tiempo que comenzaba a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de este.

-Usted no quiere esto- dijo de pronto Snape recobrando el sentido. El hombre se puso de pie alejándose un tanto del escritorio.

-Cómo puede asegurar usted eso, usted no sabe lo que quiero.

Aseguro la chica acercándose a él.

Snape la detuvo.

-Granger, ¡fuera!- exclamo el hombre.

Hermione se acercó aún más al hombre, acorralándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo. La chica se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y se acercó al odio de él, recorriendo la línea de la mandíbula con sus labios.

-Si así lo quiere- susurro antes de darle un nuevo toque con la lengua en su oído, arrancando un segundo gemido de la garganta de él.

La chica dio media vuelta dejando al hombre ahí, sin embargo, no alcanzo a dar ni siquiera dos pasos cuando el hombre la había sujetado por la cintura.

-Está jugando con fuego Granger- susurro esta vez el hombre en su oído -Y quien juega con fuego se quema…

Hermione apenas prestaba atención a lo que el hombre decía, pues las manos de él deslizándose por su abdomen eran mucho más interesantes.

Snape comenzó a lamer la oreja de Hermione arrancando pequeños gemidos de su garganta.

-¡Ah! Severus

Su nombre en su boca, emanado de aquellos dulces labios sonó a gloria para Snape.

Sin previo aviso, Snape giro a Hermione en su mismo lugar, sin soltar su cintura, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros.

-No me importaría quemarme- susurro la chica antes de que sus labios de unieran en un apasionado beso.

La chica soltó un gemido al sentir la suave lengua de Snape introducirse en su boca.

Era una batalla, ambas lengua se enredaban, luchando por mantener el control.

Las manos de Hermione se enredaron en el cuello de este, mientras Snape la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Snape comenzó a desabrocha la camisa de Hermione, recorriendo el cuello de esta con sus labios arrancando suaves gemidos de la garganta de esta de vez en cuando.

La camisa de Hermione se encontraba en el suelo, y también su sostén, mientras que Snape degustaba de esos deliciosos pechos que lo volvían loco.

Hermione había enredado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Snape, sintiendo como por momentos la erección de Snape rozaba aquel punto que la hacía enloquecer.

Cuando de pronto el sonoro retumbar de la campana los interrumpió.

Fuera del aula se escuchaban pasos.

-Tengo clase- recordó Snape separándose enseguida de Hermione. Pero Hermione no parecía dispuesta soltarlo.

-Vete- ordeno Snape

Hermione volvió a besarlo, un beso cargado de pasión, de lujuria, de deseo contenidos.

-Esto no se quedara así- amenazo Hermione mientras se dirigía a las salida del aula.

Por un momento, una fracción de segundo o tal vez menos, Snape pareció sonreír.


	4. Una leona atrevida II

Una leona atrevida II

"Una clase así, con semejante calentura extendiendose por todo mi cuerpo, fue practicamente imposblie" Hermione Granger

"Aguantar a un monton de alumnos idiotas, mientras que la enormer ereccion entre mis piernas no se dignaba a bajar, fue una situacion insoportalbe" Severus Snape.

Sus pasos resonaban sobre el frio piso del baño de prefectos. Caminaba en círculos, de un lado a otro. La idea rondaba por su mente amenazante…

Había salido huyendo de la clase de Flitwick apenas esta había comenzado, no podía soportarlo más, ese sofocante calor que se había apoderado de ella después de aquel encuentro con Snape no la había dejado ni un solo segundo, estaba a punto de volverse loca, necesitaba acabar de ello, quería salir corriendo y lanzarse al cuello de Snape y pedirle que la hiciera suya ahí miso.

*¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¿En qué estás pensando?*

Habían pasado dos horas, después de la clase doble de pociones con Snape, y Hermione no había podido soportarlo más. Con el pretexto de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, convenció a Flitwick de permitirle salir del aula.

Jamás imagino encontrarse en aquella situación…

********** Snape**********

La botella de wishky amenazaba con terminarse, hacia demasiado tiempo que no bebía de esta manera, tan descontrolado…

Las imágenes de mi primera noche con Granger (aquello suena demasiado extraño para mí mismo) danzaban por mi mente, apoderándose de mis pensamientos.  
No podía parar de pensar en mi reciente encuentro con la chica, su expresión, su mirada y su voz consumida por el deseo

Una vez más vacié el vaso lleno de wishky de un solo trago.

********** Hermione**********

Llevaba algún tiempo encerrada en los lavabos de prefectos, un lugar tranquilo y solitario, excelente para pensar y meditar a placer.

Estaba sentada en el frio piso, con la espalda recargada en la pared.

Intentaba tranquilizarme, acompasar mi respiración… pero esa sofocante excitación continuaba apoderándose de mí.

Me puse de pie decidida, no podía más con ello. Enjuague mi cara una vez más, aunque el rojo encendido de mis mejillas no desaparecía.

********** Narradora**********

Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos del colegio, eran tan solo las 12 del día, los alumnos debían encontrarse en los terrenos del colegio, disfrutando del abrazador sol que reinaba sobre los terrenos del colegio.

Torció en un pasillo a la izquierda, con dirección a la biblioteca cuando se estrelló de lleno con algo, o alguien.

Estuvo a punto de caer, a no ser que unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura.

-¿Granger?

-…Profesor

Ambos se observaron por un segundo.

-Gracias- agradeció la chica, después de despegar sus ojos color miel de los profundos túneles del profesor.  
Aquello comenzaba a resultar incómodo, Snape no parecía dispuesto a soltar a Hermione, y la chica no quería que lo hiciera sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer.

Snape tomo aire, y muy en su interior se armó de valor para decir lo siguiente:

-Srita. Granger, me parece que tenemos un asunto pendiente- susurro el hombre cerca del oído de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia así.  
-¿Sobre qué? Profesor- repuso la chica haciéndose la desentendida.

-Sobre aquel asunto que estábamos por discutir en las mazmorras- ronroneo el hombre rozando sus labios con los de la chica, olvidándose por un momento donde se encontraban.  
-¿A si?- susurro la chica con una sensual sonrisa, acercándose más al profesor.  
-¡Te digo que sí! Es seguro que mañana Gryffindor vencerá a Slytherin en el partido de Quidditch

-No lo sé, ese Malfoy es muy bueno.

-Sí, pero Potter es mejor.  
Snape soltó a Hermione sin pensarlo, la cual fue a parar al suelo con un sonoro golpe.

Se trataba de dos niños de segundo curso de Ravenclaw que se congelaron al ver la escena.

Snape de pie frente a Hermione petrificado y esta tirada en el suelo.

-¿Esta bien señorita Granger?- inquirió el hombre extendiendo una mano para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

-Gracias profesor- repuso la chica poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué observan ustedes dos?- exclamo el hombre -5 puntos menos a Ravenclaw ¡Largo!

Ambos niños dieron media vuelta sin pensarlo y se alejaron de ahí casi corriendo.

-Creo que este no es un muy buen lugar- susurro la chica al odio del hombre, dándole un ligero toque con la lengua, antes de que se dispusiera a irse de ahí.  
Snape giro hábilmente y aprisiono a la chica entre la dura pared de piedra y su cuerpo.

-Encontraremos algo…- repuso el hombre…

En menos de lo pudieran haber imaginado, ambos se encontraban en los cuartos de Snape.

-Bien Señorita Granger, espero que podamos resolver los asuntos pendientes- ronroneo el hombre sujetando a Hermione por la cintura.

Sin pensarlo una vez más, y sin estar dispuestos a esperar una segundo más, ambos fundieron sus labios en aquel apasionado beso que tanto habían anhelado.

Snape sujetaba fuertemente a Hermione por la cintura y la chica había enredado sus manos en el cuello del pocionista.

Se separaron poco después por falta de oxígeno.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, pero una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en los labios de ambos.

Hermione disfrutaba de aquello como no lo había hecho en su primera vez.

Snape sujeto a la chica por la cintura y con delicadeza la poso boca arriba sobre la cama de mantas negra, acto que ha decir verdad, tomo por sorpresa a la castaña.

El pocionista se había deshecho de su larga capa negra y ahora solo vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de vestir, que no conseguía disimular le enorme erección que se formaba entre sus piernas.

Snape volvió a besar los labios de la chica. Un gemido escapo de la garganta de este al sentir la suave lengua de la chica invadir su boca.

Comenzó a deslizar lenta y tortuosamente sus labios por el cuello de la chica, depositando ligeros mordiscos que arrancaban suaves gemidos de la garganta de la chica.

Comenzó a deshacerse lentamente de la camisa de la castaña dejando al descubierto un lindo sostén rosa de encaje.

De pronto la chica lo detuvo.

-Creo que es tiempo de que yo sea quien juegue sucio- sentencio la chica incorporándose y siendo ella quien se colocara a horcajadas sobre Snape.

La chica se deshizo rápidamente de la camisa de él, y también de su pantalón con ayuda de este, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Comenzó a deslizar lenta y tortuosamente sus labios por el pecho de su profesor, hasta llegar a su abdomen, su mano se deslizaba por todo el cuerpo del profesor hasta que delicadamente la froto por toda la longitud de Snape arrancando un gemido de sus labios.

Hermione introdujo la punta en su boca, arrancando un gemido de sorpresa de Snape.

Un segundo gemido escapo de los labios del profesor, cuando Hermione había introducido media erección en su boca.  
-¡Por Merlín Granger!- Suspiro Snape cuando Hermione comenzó a deslizar sus labios por toda la longitud del profesor.

Snape jugueteaba con el cabello enmarañado de la chica, mientras esta estaba concentrada en su trabajo.

Snape gemía descontroladamente mientras Hermione continuaba deslizando sus labios por toda la longitud del profesor.

Las olas del primer orgasmo comenzaban a extenderse por todo el cuerpo de Snape. Hasta que por fin sucedió.

Hermione se incorporó, dándole tiempo a Snape para acompasar su respiración.

Aquel orgasmo había sido por mucho el mejor que Snape había tenido en un largo tiempo.

Hermione se recostó al lado del profesor, con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de este.

-Bien, creo que es mi turno Grang… Hermione

Hermione sonrió

Snape volvió a colocarse a horcajadas sobre la chica y rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa de la castaña.

El hombre volvió a besar los jugosos labios de la castaña, con hambre y desesperación. Hermione correspondía a aquel beso sin pensarlo.

Snape comenzó a besar desesperadamente el cuello de la chica, descendiendo hasta su pecho.

Un gemido escapo de los labios de la castaña cuando el profeso atrapo su pezón entre sus labios.

Lo besaba, lo lamia e incluso lo mordía ligeramente arrancando pequeños suspiros de la boca de su amante.

Snape dejo de lado el pecho de la castaña y comenzó a descender por su abdomen hasta llegar a aquel punto que Hermione tanto esperaba.

Snape separo delicadamente las piernas de la chica para un segundo después hundirse entre ella.

El profesos lamio lenta y tortuosamente el clítoris de la chica arrancando sonoros gemidos de su garganta.

-¡Oh Severus!

Su nombre en sus labios, con aquel tono tan erótico lo éxito sobremanera.

-Dilo otra vez- pido el hombre volviendo a ascender hasta lo labios de la castaña.

-Severus…- susurro la chica en el odio del profesor atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. Snape soltó un gemido.

-Te quiero en mí, ahora- exigió la castaña.

Snape no necesito escucharlo dos veces y rápidamente se deslizo dentro de la chica.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! Eres tan… tan estrecha- gimió el hombre comenzado con una lentas embestidas.

Hermione gemía descontroladamente mientras Snape aumentaba la fuerza de las embestidas en un intento de alcanzar un segundo orgasmo.

Las aterciopeladas paredes de la castaña comenzaron a absorberlo, al tiempo que ambos se unían en un ruidoso orgasmo.

Ambos gritaban el nombre del otro con la voz consumida por el placer al tiempo que ambos terminaban en un placentero orgasmo.

Snape se recostó al lado de la castaña, mientras ambos intentaban acompasar su respiración.

Snape se giró hasta volver a quedar sobre la chica, intentado no hacerle daño.  
-Bien linda, debo irme a dar clase- dijo el hombre como quien no quiere la cosas observando fascinado a la chica que se encontraba debajo de él.

-¿Me dejaras aquí sola?- pregunto la chica con fingido sufrimiento.  
-Podrías esperar hasta que vuelva- respondió el hombre dándole un casto beso a la chica antes de ponerse de pie.

Con un movimiento de la varita, se encontraba completamente vestido.  
Hermione se incorporó en la cama.  
-Supongo que yo también iré a clase- dijo la chica con ademan de ponerse de pie.

Snape se acero a ella y la derribo en la cama.

-Espero me visites esta noche- le susurró al oído.

La chica le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Y pues sigan asi, porque me hacen muy feliz!  
En fin...

Un beso  
Feer :3


	5. El partido de Quidditch

El partido de Quidditch

Los labios de Severus recorrían hábilmente cada centímetro de la piel de la castaña que estuviera a su alcance, sus manos se encargaban en aquel momento de acariciar frenéticamente los pechos de la chica que suspiraba a cada toque de su amante.

Snape comenzó a descender por su abdomen, haciendo pequeños círculos con la lengua en el ombligo de la chica.

Snape se sepultó entre las piernas de la castaña. El profesor lamia lentamente el clítoris de Hermione, torturándola.

Su dedo gordo rozaba su pezón izquierdo, acompañándose más tarde del índice, dando pequeños pellizcos a su pezón, lo suficiente para sentir solo placer.

Hermione soltó un sonoro gemido de sorpresa al sentir un fino dedo de Snape introducirse en sus pliegues, para ser secundado por un segundo y más tarde un tercero.

Snape no había dejado de lamer el clítoris de Hermione, dispuesto a proporcionarle un fabuloso orgasmo.

Hermione gemía descontroladamente, sintiendo las olas de su primer orgasmo acercarse…

-¡Por Merlín Severus!

Severus aumento la velocidad de sus dedos y sin esperar mucho más, Hermione vino ruidosamente.

Snape bebió los jugos de la castaña gustoso.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente. Snape se acercó y beso a la chica, en un beso, lejos de ser apasionado, un beso tierno, sensible.

Hermione sonreía.

Snape se apartó y se fue a acostar a un lado de la castaña.

-Amor, es algo tarde y mañana supongo, iras a ver a tus estúpidos amiguitos jugar Quidditch.

-Si quieres que me quede, solo tienes que pedirlo- respondió la castaña recostándose sobre el pecho de Snape.

Snape acariciaba el pelo de la chica.

-Descansa

La castaña se incorporó, besando suavemente los labios de Snape.

Se revolvía entre las cálidas sabanas hasta que sintió la presencia de un cuerpo al lado suyo.

La castaña, muy a su pesar abrió los ojos y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos negros de Snape observándola.

-Hola- dijo la chica desperezándose

-¿Cómo durmió mi pequeña bruja?- inquirió el pocionista, dándole un beso en la frente a la castaña-

-Excelente- confeso la chica con una sonrisa.

Snape acariciaba el pelo de la castaña, y la observaba fascinado.

Hubiera querido pasar ahí una eternidad, y nunca separarse de Snape, pero después de un rato, el hombre se incorporó y después de un movimiento de la varita se encontraba completamente vestido.

-¿A dónde vas?- inquirió la chica

-Al Gran Comedor, tú también deberías ir hacia allá.

-¿Iras al partido de Quidditch?- pregunto la chica

-Tengo algo más importante que hacer- repuso el hombre.

Se acercó a la castaña y le dio un cálido beso en los labios antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Dónde habías estado Herms?- inquirió Harry media hora más tarde, mientras ambos caminaban por los terrenos del colegio hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-Estaba algo ocupada- Repuso la chica evadiendo el tema.

-Anoche no te vi llegar a la Sala Común.

Hermione había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa.

-Yo... Salí algo tarde de la biblioteca- balbuceo la chica

-Estuve ahí por la noche y no te vi en ningún momento.

La chica se restregaba las manos nerviosa.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Hermione?- Harry la miraba inquisitoriamente, se había detenido.

-Emmm… ¡no! Harry… nada.

Harry la contemplaba nada convencido.

-¿Dónde está Ron?- pregunto la chica cambiando drásticamente el tema. Ambos continuaron el camino.

-Con Lavender- respondió el chico en un claro intento de molestar a la chica

-¡Oh! Que gusto

La chica ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decía el chico.

-¡Herms! ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

Harry la observaba con esos ojos verdes, aquello ojos que sabían cómo hacerla hablar.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle todo, de confesarlo como lo había hecho con Lupin, pero sabía que si hacia aquello, Harry la mandaría a encerrar en San Mungo después de encargarse de matar a Snape con sus propias manos.

-Estoy bien Harry lo juro- repuso la chica sonriendo.

Aquello no dejo muy convencido a Harry, pero no insistió más.

Los alumnos comenzaban a amontonarse en las gradas del estadio, pero Hermione se había terminado por separar de Harry, con el pretexto se esperar a Ginny, sin embargo no se sentía con ganas de estar en el partido.

Estaba realmente cansada y a decir verdad se sentía algo triste. Aquello contestación de Snape "_Tengo algo más importante que hacer_" no la había hecho sentir nada bien. Caminaba despreocupadamente por los terrenos del colegio, de regreso al castillo, cuando se topó de frente con Ron, que corría hacia el terreno de juego.

-¡Herms! Hola- el chico le dio un rápido beso en los labios, que tomo por sorpresa a la chica.

El pelirrojo respiraba agitadamente.

-¡Te veré en el estadio!- exclamo antes de volver a correr.

Hermione lo observo alejarse, mientras en su cerebro se procesaba todo lo ocurrido.

La guerra había terminado hacia un año, ella había besado a Ron en la cámara de los secretos y ahora ambos eran… pareja.

Pareja… Hermione apenas podía asimilar aquello, era como si por un momento lo hubiese olvidado, toda su atención se había centrado en Snape… en Severus…

La chica continuo caminando, pensando en su "novio" del cual casi se había olvidado y pensando en… Severus.

Algunas veces no era la necesidad de estudiar la que la mantenía refugiada en la biblioteca, si no la necesidad de alejarse del mundo exterior que tanto la agobiaba, y aquella ocasión era una de esas veces.

La biblioteca estaba desierta, como era ya costumbre, sobre todo un sábado por la mañana durante un partido de Quidditch.

La chica comenzó a vagar por las estanterías, buscando algún libro de lectura "ligera" que consiguiera distraerla del resto del mundo.  
Encontró uno que hacia demasiado tiempo que no leía, por que siendo sinceros, en 7 años prácticamente había devorado la biblioteca completa.

Se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies, pero no conseguía alcanzar el libro, estaba demasiado alto.

Fue cuando aquel cuerpo apareció detrás de ella, dándole aquel empujoncito necesario para alcanzar el libro.

-Gracias- susurro la chica sin moverse ni un ápice, esperando lo que vendría.

-Por nada pequeña

********** Hermione**********

¿Pequeña? Un momento… aquella no era la loción de Snape, el no olía a menta… a menta como…

**********Narradora**********

-¡Lupin!- exclamó la chica girándose enseguida.

El licántropo sonreía, mientras la observaba con sus cálidos ojos color almendra.

-¿Por qué no estás en el partido?- inquirió la chica buscando la manera de zafarse de aquella situación que comenzaba a incomodarla.

-Tu tampoco estas allá- respondió el profesor. Había aprisionado a la chica entre la estantería y sus brazos posados a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Si… yo… no me apetecía estar por allá- repuso la chica apartándose por debajo del brazo de Lupin.

Lupin se giró hacia la chica recargándose de lado sobre la estantería, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Una pose que lo hacía lucir realmente atractivo.

-Bien yo… iré a mi Sala Común

La chica se despidió con un movimiento rápido de la mano.

-¿No te apetece ir a tomar un poco de té a mi despacho?- propuso el hombre acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña

-No de verdad… yo gracias… tal vez en otro momento.

La chica salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca olvidando el libro que se suponía iba a leer.

Aquella actitud tan extraña de Lupin la había espantado.

Tal vez sería mejor encerrarse en su habitación y descansar por un rato.

¿Qué seria aquello tan importante que seguramente Snape hacía en aquel momento?

Hermione estaba tan solo a un pasillo de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura, por detrás. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que se tratara de Lupin.

-¿Qué hace mi pequeña bruja merodeando por los pasillos tan sola?  
Hermione suspiro al sentir el cálido aliento de Snape rozar su cuello.

-Iba hacia mi torre- respondió a chica, sujetando las manos de Snape que se encontraban entrelazadas sobre su abdomen.

Snape la besaba delicadamente en el cuello.

-Ya veo… pensé que tal vez… pensarías en mi…- repuso Snape con fingido sufrimiento.

-Tenías algo muy importante que hacer ¿Cierto?- repuso la chica algo enfadada. Separándose de Snape.

El profesor la observaba divertido.

La volvió a abrazar, sin importarle que la chica luchara por soltarse.

-Sí, tan importante como visitar a mi alumna favorita- le susurró al oído provocando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera toda su espalda.

-Pues ya puedes ir a buscarla

-Ya la he encontrado- respondió el hombre volviendo a entrelazar sus manos en el abdomen de la chica.

-Pero veo que ella no quiere estar conmigo- dijo de pronto el hombre con fingido sufrimiento

La castaña sonrió, girándose sobre sus talones y sin previo aviso, atrapo los labios de Snape con los suyos.

Snape correspondió al beso ansioso, sujetando delicadamente a la chica por la cintura.

De pronto, se escucharon pasos a lo lejos.

En un excelente reflejo de Snape, adquirido en sus años de mortífago, sujeto a Hermione por la cintura y la llevo a un pasillo contiguo, donde ambos de refugiaron entre las sombras.

Snape estaba recargado contra la pared, y la espalda de Hermione estaba recargada en el pecho de este.

Snape la sujetaba con ambas manos por el abdomen mientras ella sujetaba las manos de él.

Se trataba de Lupin, que caminaba en dirección al retrato de la dama gorda.

-Varita de regaliz- susurro Lupin y el retrato se abrió, permitiéndole pasar.

-¿A dónde va ese estúpido Lobo?- exclamo Snape mientras lo observaba entrar.

-¡Oye!- lo reprendió Hermione

-Olvidaba que es tu amiguito- repuso Snape con fingida amargura.

-¿Celoso?- inquirió la castaña girándose en su lugar hasta quedar frente a este.

-¿De ese? Claro que no- respondió Snape

Hermione lo miraba suspicaz.

-Tú eres mía ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione sonrió

-De acuerdo- respondió, antes de volver a besar aquellos labios que tanto necesitaba.

Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a separarse, era como si ambos se hubiesen fundido en un solo cuerpo.

Snape contemplaba a la chica.

-¿Qué?- inquirió esta tras darse cuenta de la mirada de este.

-Es solo que eres perfecta…- repuso el, apartando un mechón de pelo que caía sobre la frente de la chica.

Hermione se ruborizo un poco. Y volvió a besar los labio de Snape, en un cálido y tierno beso.

Hermione poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de este, mientras Snape únicamente la abrazaba. La castaña disfrutaba de aquel momento como jamás lo había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera al lado de Ron.

…Ron…

Tenía que terminarlo… aquello a su lado tan solo era un engaño.

-¿En qué piensas?- inquirió Snape un momento después

-En nada- respondió la chica incorporándose.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba el barullo de los alumnos que volvían al Castillo.

-Creo que debo ir a la entrada del castillo, a controlar todo el alboroto.

-No te vayas- repuso la chica sin disimular su decepción.

-En algún momento tendremos que separarnos

-Esperemos a que sea el momento- respondió la chica abrazándose fuertemente a él.

Por un momento, aunque Hermione no lo noto, Snape sonrió sinceramente.

Se escuchaban pasos acercarse por el corredor. Lupin había salido de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Creo que es tiempo de irme- dijo de pronto Snape separándose de la chica.

La chica lo soltó lentamente, como quien no quiera la cosa.

-¿Te veré esta noche?- inquirió el profesor.

-Prometí a Ron y a Harry acompañar a ver a Hagrid esta noche.

-Ahh- repuso Snape sin disimular su enfado.

-¿Estas molesto?

-No

La chica se acercó y le dio un cálido beso a Snape que este apenas correspondió.

-Amor, no te molestes yo…

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- inquirió de pronto el profesor sujetando el rostro de la chica con ambas manos.

Hermione su ruborizo.

-¡Por Merlín! Linda, como podría molestarme contigo.

Snape beso tiernamente a Hermione, tan tierno que apenas podía creer que aquel beso lo estuviese dando el.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el barullo de los alumnos acercándose por el pasillo.

-Te veré luego.

Snape salió de su escondite entre las sombras y desapareció al final del pasillo.

-¿Hermione?

-¡Lupin! Hola

-Así que volviste con ese…

-Si- respondió la chica tajante

Lupin alzo una ceja.

-Ya veo.

-¿Estas molesto?- inquirió la chica algo seria.

-No- respondió el licántropo con una sonrisa mal fingida.

**********Snape**********

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?- inquirió McGonagall amenazante al verme aparecer por el corredor

-Yo… estaba ocupado en mi despacho- respondió fríamente

McGonagall me observo nada convencida.

Espero sus reviews!  
Un beso  
Feer :D


	6. ¡Estupido Weasley!

¡Estúpido Weasley!

Hermione se vio arrastrada por la muchedumbre que se dirigía a la Sala Común para una merecida celebración, luego de la victoria de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin.

Harry estaba realmente feliz, sin embargo Ron sonreía como nunca.

Como era su costumbre, luego de una victoria, Ron relataba detalladamente a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a oír la manera en que había realizado cada una de sus paradas.

-¡Las viste Hermione! ¡Las viste! ¡Fue magnifico!

-¡Claro!- repuso Hermione en un intento de seguirle la corriente.

Hacia menos de diez minutos que se había separado de Snape y ya le extrañaba.

-¿Dóndes estuviese?- inquirió Harry de pronto, luego de conseguir apartarse del barullo.

Tomo a su amiga por el brazo hasta conducirla por la escalera de los dormitorios, se sentaron en el descanso, algo alejados del resto.

-Yo… estuve ahí todo el tiempo- repuso la chica sabiendo que antemano que no conseguiría engañar a su amigo.

-Y tú crees que yo soy estúpido

Hermione lo observo divertida

-¡Vamos Hermione! Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. No puede ser tan grave ¿Qué podría ser? No me dirás que sales con Snape o algo parecido- soltó Harry riendo con ganas.

Hermione dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.  
-¿No sales con Snape cierto?- inquirió Harry, al tiempo que su enorme sonrisa disminuía hasta tornarse en una seria expresión.

La cara de Hermione había adquirido un tono escarlata como el del uniforme de Quidditch que Harry aun vestía.

-Esto… esto es una broma pesada- aseguro Harry. Pero Hermione había terminado por esconder su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡HERMIONE!

-¡Shh!

-Nada de "shh" me puedes explicar que ocurre contigo.

-¡Harry! Te estaba buscando. Hola Herms

-Hola Ginny…

-Ginny, yo estaba hablando con Herms, nos puedes dar un minuto…

-¡No! No, ustedes no se preocupen, yo los dejo, estoy muy cansada, los veré mañana.

Hermione hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie pero Harry la sujeto por el brazo.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

Hermione se zafó de la mano de su amigo y desapareció por la escalera hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

**********Snape**********

Siendo sinceros, extrañaba a Hermione acostada a mi lado, en una noche me había acostumbrado a ella y ahora me hacía falta.

Pensaba en ella… ¿Ella pensaría en mí?

Por primera vez en algún tiempo, me dormí sobrio, sin haber bebido una sola gota de alcohol.

Aunque no quisiera y me costara admitirlo aquel día lo había pasado realmente bien.

**********Hermione**********

El Sol se colaba por la ventana, anunciando un nuevo día, golpeaba en mi rostro y traspasaba mis parpados. Gire en la cama, buscando con mi brazo la compañía de aquel cuerpo que había sido testigo de los sueños más húmedos de toda mi vida, sin embargo lo único que encontré fue una fría almohada y la orilla del colchón.

Abrí los ojos con parsimonia, esperando por un momento verlo ahí, pero él no estaba.

Le extrañaba. Me estaba involucrando demasiado con él, y tal vez para el esto era solo un juego.

Lo busque en el Gran Comedor, pero él no estaba, con lo único que me encontré fue con los suspicaces ojos verdes de Harry que no se despegaron de mi ni un momento.

Yo me hacia la desentendida y cada vez que mi mirada se cruzaba con la suya le sonreía como si no pasase nada, pero sabía que en algún momento, el comenzaría con las preguntas.

Y para mi mala fortuna no estaban Ron, ni Ginny y tampoco Neville. Solo él y yo, sin nadie que nos interrumpiese.

-¿Y bien?- comenzó Harry.

-¿Qué?- pregunte desviando la vista.

-Creo que teníamos una conversación pendiente

-¿A si? Tal vez mas tarde ahora debo ir a la biblioteca

-Tú y yo hablaremos ahora Hermione.

Me volví a sentar de mala gana

-Bien… ¿Serás tú quien hable o yo quien pregunte?

-…

-Entonces… ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

-Ya has de saberlo, para que preguntar

-Quiero escucharte decirlo.

-Estuve con Snape

-Haciendo que…

-¡Harry!

-Se supone que soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mi ¿No?

Fruncí el señor dándome por vencida.

-Hablando…

-¡Claro Hermione! Y tú creer que estos dientes son de leche

-Anda… ¡Ya has confesado lo más feo! ¿Qué puede ser peor que salir con Snape?

-Dormir con el- dije en un susurro casi inaudible que Harry entendió a la perfección.

-¡QUE!

Algunos alumnos voltearon a observarnos, alarmados.

-¿Qué?- repitió más bajo esta vez.

-Lo que escuchaste- respondí evadiendo el tema.

-Hermione… ¿Te acostaste con Snape?- inquirió mi amigo horrorizado.

-Si.

-¡Hermione! Es que acaso tú estás loca.

-Enamorada Harry, enamorada- respondí. Enseguida tape mi boca horrorizada al darme cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

-¡Qué!

Yo estaba exageradamente ruborizada

-¿Cuánto llevas… llevas sa-a-a-liendo con él?- Harry balbucea como si le causase asco lo que estaba diciendo.

-No estoy saliendo con el- respondí- No oficialmente.

Harry me observaba cada vez más sorprendido.

En aquel momento Snape entro por aquella puerta situada detrás de la enorme mesa de profesores.

Por una milésima de segundo su mirada y la mía se conectaron y una sonrisa ilumino de rostro. Harry observaba la escena horrorizado.

De pronto Harry hizo aquella pregunta, aquella pregunta que yo sabía que haría pero que tenía terror de que la hiciese.

-¿Y Ron?

-¿El qué?

-Hermione sabes de que hablo, ¿Qué ocurrirá con él, ustedes?

-Harry… yo… esto es demasiado confuso, no estoy segura de lo que siento yo…

Harry me observaba, al tiempo que negaba varias veces con la cabeza.

Me entraron ganas de contarle lo que había pasado con Lupin, pues aun que fue algo casi insignificante, me había dejado alarmada.

-… y lo sabes

-¿Saber qué?

-¿Al menos me estas escuchando?

-Harry me siento un poco cansada y no tengo ánimos de hablar- dije recorriendo discretamente la mesa de profesores con la mirada.

**********Narradora**********

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del Colegio al atardecer, esperaba que, coma la mañana anterior, se topara con Snape.

La luz del Sol que por ahora descansaba en el horizonte, se colaba por los enormes ventanales del colegio inundando los pasillos con una hermosa luz dorada.

Hermione pensó por un momento, en ir a buscar a Snape, pero después del desayuno, no lo había vuelto a ver en todo el día y no estaba segura de que estuviera en el colegio.

De pronto a lo lejos, distinguió una silueta acercarse.

-¡Ron!- exclamo al ver al chico

-¡Hola Herms!- este se acercó y beso tiernamente los labios de la chica.

Hermione se quitó casi enseguida, tratando de no ser grosera aun que fue en vano.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo… Ron, necesitamos hablar

-Sí, yo también opino lo mismo- respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Sujeto a la castaña por la mano y la condujo por los pasillo hasta una aula vacía cerca de las mazmorras.

Ambos entraron.

Hermione no sabía la manera de comenzar.

-Herms… que nos está pasando pregunto de pronto Ron, viendo a la chica a los ojos.

-Ronald, creo que esto no está funcionado- repuso la chica

-Hermione ambos nos hemos distanciado…

-Creo que tal vez… sería mejor dejarlo por un tiempo, pensar mejor las cosas

-¡Que!- exclamo el chico -¡No! yo no me refiero a eso, es solo que siento que nos hemos distanciado un poco-

Hermione se movía impacientemente

-Herms aun te amo y yo sé que tu siente lo mismo por mí.

Hermione intentaba sonreír de manera convincente.  
-Ronald yo… no estoy segura.

-¿Qué?- inquirió el pelirrojo acercándose a ella.

-Ron de verdad lo siento, pero creo que necesito un tiempo para pensar las cosas, aclarar mi mente.

-Hermione… pero… no hay nada que pensar, ambos nos amamos, nos besamos en la cámara de los secretos aquella ocasión porque así lo quisimos…

Ron había sujetado a Hermione por la cintura y acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

-Lo se Ron, pero tal vez… no estábamos seguros de lo que sentíamos.

- Yo si lo estoy- repuso el chico.

-Ron realmente lo siento, pero necesito un tiempo- repuso la chica intentando zafarse de las manos del chico que comenzaban a apretarla con demasiado fuerza.

-¡No Hermione!... yo… yo te amo

-Si Ron pero yo… - estuvo a punto de exclamar un "Yo a ti no" pero consiguió reprimirse -Yo no estoy segura…

-Ron por favor suéltame

-Herms, no pudo haberse esfumado todo tu amor así, sin más- dijo el chico y sin previo aviso beso a la chica.

La chica lo aparto enseguida, con un fuerte empujón.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- exclamo Ron.

-No me gusta que me trates así.

-Hermione es que tú tienes que entender, aun nos amamos

-¡No Ron! Ya no

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué tienes que negarte?

-¡Ron!- exclamo la chica cuando el pelirrojo la volvió a sujetar por la cintura

No se dieron cuenta en que momento el volumen de sus voces había ido en aumento.

**********Snape**********

Caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos, pensaba en salir a tomar aire libre y despejar un poco mi mente.

De pronto me pareció escuchar la voz de Hermione a lo lejos.

*No puede ser posible que alucine con ella* pensé

-¡No Ron!

Aquello no eran imaginaciones mías…

-¡Ron!

Los gritos provenían de un aula casi llegando a las mazmorras.

-¡Ron suéltame!

-¡Hermione que no entiendes que yo te amo!

-¡Ron no!

Aquello no era normal, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrí la puerta de un golpe encontrándome con una horrible escena.

Hermione estaba recostada sobre el escritorio con Weasley posado a horcajadas sobre ella, Hermione luchaba por quitárselo de encima pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía.  
-¡Weasley, Granger!-

Hermione me observo a la vez espantada, a la vez aliviada y sin embargo Weasley se había incorporado y acomodado la ropa a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Puedo saber que está ocurriendo?- inquirí

-Profesor yo…

-¡Largo!- exclame enfurecido -50 puntos menos Gryffindor-

Weasley salió corriendo despavorido del aula, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar que Hermione permanecía en su sitio, inmóvil.

Me había controlado sobre manera, pues restarle cincuenta puntos s Gryffindor era lo menos que podía hacer. Sin por mi hubiera sido, hubiera degollado ahí mismo a Weasley.

Hermione se había incorporado y me observaba espantada, mientras intentaba cubrirse con su camisa.

-¡Ese idiota de Weasley me las va a pagar!- exclame enfurecido.

Me acerque a Hermione y la observe, tan indefensa, temblando y con los ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto.

-¡Ese Weasley es un imbécil!- exclame incluso espantando a Hermione

-Severus yo…

-¡Ese idiota que se cree!

-Severus intenta calmarte…

-¡No Hermione! No me pidas eso, como se le ocurre a ese imbécil.

Hermione temblaba, tal vez de frio, de miedo, no lo sé.

-Severus yo no…

-¡Como se atreve! ¿Qué clase de mierda transita por su cerebro si cree que puede hacerte daño? Me encargare de matarlo con mis propias manos

Hermione me observaba divertida.

-¡Que!- exclame casi de manera salvaje.

-Gracias- susurro

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por salvarme de ese imbécil, gracias por preocuparte por mí y… gracias por quererme- repuso la chica ruborizada.

Aquella chica era mi debilidad, aquello que conseguía matarme con una sola mirada.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, desarmado.

La sujete entre mis brazos como si se tratara de una fina muñeca de porcelana que pudiera romperse ante el más mínimo soplo de aire nocturno.

La bese, con ternura, con pasión, con cariño, con deseo, con hambre, con sentimiento… tal vez con amor.

Holi!  
Bien gracias por todos sus reviews y espero mas, me hace muy feliz! :33


	7. ¡Severus! ¿Señorita Granger?

**Severus! ¿Señorita Granger?**

-Hermione ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Harry comenzó a bombardear a la castaña con preguntas en cuanto la vio entrar a la Sala Común.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo Hermione

La chica se revolvía en su butaca junto al fuego, nerviosa.

Harry la observaba con una ceja levantada, acción que le recordó enseguida a Snape, solo que Snape si lucia realmente atractivo haciendo aquello.

-¡Hermione! Me quieres explicar que está pasando.

-¿Pasando de que Harry? Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber.

-No… Hermione ¡Por Merlín! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Hermione miraba a su amigo fastidiada.

-Ya te he dicho lo que tenía que decir, ¿Me puedo ir?

-Hermione, explícame que está pasando con… con Snape.

-¡Explicarte que Harry! - la chica comenzó a explotar, se había puesto de pie. -¿Acaso también quieres que te diga la manera en que me lo hace?

La chica tapo su boca sorprendida por lo que había dicho. Para su buena fortuna, en aquel momento la Sala Común se encontraba completamente desierta.

-Siendo sinceros Hermione, quiero dormir esta noche- repuso Harry con una sonrisa en un intento de arreglar las cosas.

Hermione también sonrió.

**********Hermione**********

Termine contando todo a Harry, explicándole la manera en que todo había comenzado. Harry me escuchaba atento, pero a la vez horrorizado.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte cuando termine de hablar

-Es… extraño- respondió Harry atónito -Mi mejor amiga enamorada de… Snape

Solo atine a sonreír de lado…

No me topé con Ron en todo el resto del día y ni tampoco el Lunes siguiente, y tampoco con Snape.

Por primera vez en algún tiempo, me sentí frustrada de no tener clase de pociones aquel día.

Me encontraba en la biblioteca, finalizando los deberes que McGonagall nos había asignado. Era casi media noche y yo recién había terminado.

Me desperece, me levante y me dirigí a las estanterías, a reacomodar los libros que había utilizado.

Fue cuando sentí aquel cuerpo detrás de mí, tuve miedo que se tratara de Lupin y quise girar enseguida, pero aquella persona me aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la estantería.

Unas hábiles manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mis brazos, para luego pasar a mi espalda.

Delineaba la silueta de mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mi cintura.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espina dorsal al sentir los labios de aquella persona posarse sobre mi cuello. Un suspiro escapo de mis labios cuando…

-Sabía dónde encontrarte

Aquella voz… me entraron ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

Me aparte, casi de manera brusca.

-Hola pequeña- el muy cínico me saludo como si no pasara nada, dándome un delicado beso, más bien en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?- pregunte casi de manera salvaje, alejándome un tanto de él.

Lupin me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te veías demasiado sola, aquí en la biblioteca, y pensé en hacerte una pequeña visita.

No sabía la manera de lidiar con aquello, estaba espantada ante la extraña actitud de Lupin.

-Tengo que irme, te veré mañana.

Tome mi mochila y me encamine a la salida, sin embargo Lupin me cerro el paso, con lo que choque de bruces contra él, y Lupin aprovechando la oportunidad me sujeto por la cintura.

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió con una sonrisa de lado.

Yo solo asentí algo incomoda.

-Te veré mañana pequeña- Lupin se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, y al decir esto, rozo delicadamente sus labios con los míos, para después alejarse por el largo corredor.

Caminaba rápido, quería llegar a mi sala común cuanto antes, tenía miedo de toparme de nuevo con Lupin.

Se escuchaban pasos detrás de mí, pero preferí no voltear y continuar con mi camino.

Pasaba en aquel momento justo frente al despacho de Snape cuando aquella persona me tomo por los hombros y me acorralo contra la fría pared de piedra.

-¿A dónde va tan a prisa mi pequeña sabelotodo?

Suspire aliviada al sentir el aliento de Snape rozar mis labios. Abrí los ojos.

Me sujetaba delicadamente por la cintura, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

-Iba a mi torre, es algo tarde- respondí abandonándome a los brazos de Snape.

-Yo tenía otros planes en mente- me susurro al oído lamiendo ligeramente mi oreja

Un gemido escapo de mi garganta.

-Que por cierto, no implicaban tu torre.

Deslizo sus manos por mi espalda hasta mi trasero para levantarme, yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para no perder el equilibrio.

Entramos en el despacho de Snape sin parar de besarnos, con el aun cargándome hasta sus habitaciones.

**********Narradora**********

Snape deposito con suma delicadeza a la chica sobre la cama de pulcras y relucientes sabanas negras.

Besaba lentamente a la chica, en las mejillas, los labios, el cuello. Disfrutaba de cada centímetro de su piel, como si se tratara del más exquisito de lo manjar. Acariciaba delicadamente el cuerpo de la chica, disfrutando del suave tacto de su blanca piel.  
Se deshacía lentamente de la camisa de la chica, como quien no quiere la cosa, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que estaba a su paso.

Hermione solo se dejaba querer, disfrutando…  
Snape se había desecho de la camisa de la chica y también del sostén, que ahora descansaban en el suelo.

Recorría lentamente el sendero entre los senos de Hermione con sus labios, depositando cálidos besos a su paso.

Sus manos habían comenzado a deshacerse de la falda de la chica.

Hermione dejo escapar un leve gemido cunado su pezón izquierdo se vio atrapado en los labios del profesor.

Snape, besaba, lamia y pellizcaba los pezones de la chica, arrancando leves gemidos de su garganta.  
Hermione acariciaba la cabeza de Snape, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello mientras el pocionista descendía por el abdomen de la chica.

Sus manos se deslizaban hábilmente por las piernas de Hermione mientras él se concentraba en su ombligo.

Descendía por su abdomen hasta sus muslos. Evadiendo aquella parte que Hermione esperaba con ansias a que él llegase.

Acariciaba las piernas de la chica, besando sus muslos, al tiempo que comenzaba a separar sus piernas lentamente.

Hermione suspiraba conforme Snape se acercaba aquel punto.

Justo antes de llegar, alargando el momento que Hermione tanto anhelaba, volvió hasta los labios de la chica.

Los besaba apasionadamente, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todo el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Merlín! Severus ¿Cuánto más me harás esperar?

-Paciencia Señorita Granger, paciencia- susurro el profesor en el oído de la chica, dándole un pequeño toque con la punta de la lengua. Hermione gimió.

Snape volvió a descender hasta el centro de la chica y sin más preámbulos, sumergió su mano entre sus rizos, en busca de su clítoris, que lo esperaba hinchado y preparado para él.

Snape le dio un suave toque que hizo suspirar a la castaña. Acerco lentamente su boca, hasta que su mano se vio sustituida por su lengua.

Hermione gemía sin control. Snape recorría todo el centro de la chica con la lengua al tiempo que introducía un dedo en el interior de la chica.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Merlín Snape!

-¿Qué ocurre Señorita Granger? ¿Quiere que pare?- inquirió de pronto Snape observando a la chica, divertido.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- sentencio la chica.

Snape se acercó una vez más a los labios de Hermione.

-Te dije que no pararas- susurro la chica besando los labios de su amado.

-No lo hecho- respondió el pocionista.

Hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa que más bien fue un gritito de placer al sentir toda la longitud de Snape deslizarse en su interior.

Snape la observaba divertido mientras comenzaba con unas lentas embestidas al tiempo que ambos comenzaban a moverse en un frenético vaivén continuo.

-¡Hermione!- jadeaba Snape.

-¡Severus!- gemía Hermione.

Después de un par de embestida más de Snape ambos terminaron en un estruendoso grito de placer.

Snape se dejó caer a un lado de la chica. Ambos jadeaban, intentado acompasar su respiración.

Después de un rato recostado, Snape se incorporó en la cama.

-Linda es tarde- repuso de pronto Snape

-¿Me estas corriendo?- inquirió Hermione con fingido sufrimiento.

Snape la observo escéptico.

Se dirigió a la cama, y se recostó sobre la chica.

-Tendría que ser muy idiota para dejar ir a una mujer tan… tremendamente deliciosa como tú- susurro el hombre rozando sus labios con los de la chica.

Hermione sonreía.

Snape dio media vuelta y desapareció por una puerta al fondo.

Para cuando volvió, se encontró con Hermione sentada en la cama, con su camisa puesta y una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

Snape la observo divertido, el vestía tan solo su pantalón negro.

Subió a la cama y se sentó al lado de la chica la cual se acurruco en medio de las piernas de este, con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

Snape la abrazaba tiernamente, mientras ella reposaba en su pecho.

-Gracias- susurro la chica.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Gracias por una noche tan excelente

Hermione había girado el rostro hacia su amado. Era como una fina muñeca de porcelana. Sus mejilla habían adquirido unos tonos rojizos que la hacían lucir preciosa y sus ojos estaban cargados de cariño sincero.

Snape se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Sabías que eres mi pequeña bruja?

Hermione no respondió, solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Te amo- susurro el pocionista en el oído de la castaña haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

*¡Me ama! ¡Me ama! Ha dicho que me ama*

Hermione se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su amado, como toda respuesta. Sabía que él lo entendía.

Snape besaba su pelo, mientras sujetaba a su amada fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si tuviese miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera esfumarse.

Hermione se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su amado, pensando en que no podía existir nada en el mundo que arruinara aquel momento.

De pronto la habitación se ilumino con un fuerte resplandor esmeralda.

-Severus hijo, siento moles… ¡Severus! ¿¡SEÑORITA GRANGER!?

El anciano director observaba la escena atónito, aun envuelto entre fuegos verdes.

Holi! x33 pues sigan dejando sus reviews!

Los Amo

Feer :3


	8. Conversaciones

**Conversaciones**

De pronto la habitación se ilumino con un fuerte resplandor esmeralda.

-Severus hijo, siento moles… ¡Severus! ¿¡SEÑORITA GRANGER!?

El anciano director observaba la escena atónito, aun envuelto entre fuegos verdes.

La pareja estaba inmóvil, paralizada.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para los 3 presentes la pareja reacciono, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Dumbledore aun los contemplaba y fue hasta ese momento que Hermione se dio cuenta que aun vestía la camisa blanca de Snape, y este recordó que continuaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Con un rápido movimiento de la varita de Snape, ambos se encontraban completamente vestidos.

Hermione observaba el piso, al igual que Snape, evadiendo la mirada de Dumbledore y esperando su primera reacción.

-Señorita Granger, puede retirarse- hablo el director, contemplando a la chica.

Hermione salió de la habitación sin tener el valor de mirar atrás. Con la cabeza gacha y paso tembloroso.

**********Hermione**********

Salí temblando de la habitación de Snape y también de su despacho.

El pasillo estaba completamente desierto, solamente el aire azotando contra las paredes de piedra era testigo de las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

¡Merlín! ¿Cómo no pensamos en eso?

Quise quedarme ahí, hablar con Dumbledore, defender a Snape, decirle que todo había sido mi culpa.

¿Cómo no lo pensamos? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta que todo aquello estaba mal? ¡Merlín! Estaba prohibido… Me había enamorado de Severus… ¡Merlín! Él me amaba y sin embargo todo aquello estaba mal, era prohibido.

**********Narradora**********

Dumbledore se había sentado frente a la chimenea, en el pequeño sillón individual de forro negro.

Snape se acero y también se sentó, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida.

-¿Y bien? Severus

Dumbledore lo contemplaba con sus penetrantes ojos azules y su expresión siempre tranquila.

Snape alzo la mirada resignado. Pero no respondió.

-¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que acabo de ver? Severus

Snape no sabía que responder. ¿Qué esperaba Albus escuchar? ¿Qué era lo que quería que le respondiera?

-Albus yo…

Dumbledore seguía contemplándolo, con la mirada fija en Snape, esperando una respuesta pacientemente.

Snape hubiera preferido que Dumbledore gritara, que lo reprendiese por haber hecho aquello, que se molestara con él, en lugar de verlo de aquella manera.  
De pronto Dumbledore soltó una pequeña risa.

Snape volvió a levantar la vista. Extrañado

-¿La señorita Granger?- decía como si se trátese de un divertido chiste.

Snape lo contemplaba sin entender.

-¿Es enserio Severus? ¿La señorita Granger?

-¿Quieres dejar de actuar así?- exclamo Snape poniéndose de pie.

Dumbledore lo miro.

-¡Quieres dejar de fingir que nada ocurre!

-Severus… siéntate- pidió el anciano profesor acomodándose en su butaca.

Snape volvió a sentarse.

-Claro que se lo que está ocurriendo, pero preferiría que tú me lo expliques.

Dumbledore saco su varita del interior de su capa y con un movimiento, una tetera llena de te y dos tazas de porcelana aparecieron sobre la mesita de centro.

-La noche es larga- repuso el directo dando un sorbo a su te.

**********Hermione**********

Temblaba. Tal vez de frio, tal vez de miedo, quizá estaba nerviosa, no lo sé. Pero no paraba de temblar. Así como tampoco paraban las lágrimas de brotar de mis ojos.  
Debía ser demasiado tarde, tal vez más de las dos de la mañana. Pero eso no importaba.  
Quería volver donde Snape, saber que estaba ocurriendo.

No me aleje demasiado del despacho de Snape. Estaba oculta entre las sombras, en un pasillo contiguo.

Tal vez no quise hacerlo, o tal vez no había podido, no estoy segura.

De pronto escuche pasos acercándose por el corredor.

¿Quién podía rondar por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche?

-¿Hermione?

Di un respingo al escuchar aquella voz a mis espaldas.

-Lupin…

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Yo…

Me puse de pie casi avergonzado. Sin atreverme a levantar la vista.

-Ven aquí- susurro dándome un cálido abrazo.

Olvide lo que había ocurrido, olvide el miedo que sentía hacia él, hacia su actitud. Solo necesitaba que alguien me abrazara de aquella manera. Como él lo hacía.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

Me miraba con cariño, con preocupación. No como lo había hecho en la biblioteca.

-¡Oh! Lupin

Me abrase fuertemente a él. Y deje correr las lágrimas.

Él no decía nada, solo me abrazaba, protegiéndome.

**********Narradora**********

Dumbledore seguía contemplando a Snape, que parecía, no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir aquello.

-Vamos Severus…

-Albus… es complicado.

Snape tomo aire.

-Yo… he… yo… dormí con Hermi…- carraspeo -La Señorita Granger.

Su voz ya no era fría, su acostumbrado tono divertido y cínico habían desaparecido.

Su voz se había tornado, grave, áspera. Reservada.

-Eso yo lo vi- aclaro el anciano profesor -¿Cómo fue que paso?

Snape continuaba con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Yo… no sé cómo explicarlo Albus.

-Severus… ¿Sientes algo por la Señorita Granger?

Una risa irónica escapo de los labios de Snape.

-La chica sabía lo que hacía…- susurro más para sí que para Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lo observaba sin comprender.

-Termino… enamorándome- repuso Severus como si la idea resultase extraña.

Por primera vez en la noche, la mirada tranquila y apacible de Dumbledore desapareció. Para ser sustituida por una inconfundible sorpresa.

-¿Cómo dices?

Snape se puso de pie. Pasaba frenéticamente sus manos por su cabeza.

-¡Merlín! Albus ¿No lo entiendes? Es Granger… me enamore de Hermione Granger.

Era como si Snape no pudiese creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Albus volvía a mostrarse tranquilo.

**********Narradora**********

-Todo estará bien pequeña

-No Lupin… ¿Y si Albus lo despide? ¡Lupin! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente. Lupin buscaba la manera de consolarla aun que parecía imposible.

Por un momento la mirada de Lupin pareció oscurecerse.

Hermione dio otro sorbo a su te de naranja.

Lupin la había convencido de ir a su despacho. Hermione estaba aferrada en esperar fuera del despacho de Snape.

-Vamos pequeña, no es bueno que estés aquí.

Finalmente la chica había terminado por acceder a ir.

Estaba sentada en un sillón en las habitaciones de Lupin.

-Herms es algo tarde, deberías intentar dormir.

La chica aun sollozaba. Se puso de pie, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesita de centro y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

-Gracias Lupin

-¿A dónde vas?

-Volveré a mi torre

-No- negó rotundamente el profesor -Puedes quedarte en mi habitación, yo dormiré aquí.

Hermione lo observo, agradecida.

**********Narradora**********

-Severus debes comprender que esto está completamente prohibido

Snape levanto la vista con un dejo de miedo en su mirada.

-¿Qué? Pero Albus… es que yo…

-Severus, ¿Esperas que pase por alto una relación más allá de lo meramente profesional entre un profesor y una alumna?

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Albus yo la amo. Amo a Hermione como nunca había amado a nadie, ni siquiera…- dudo por un segundo -ni siquiera a Lily.

-¿Estás seguro?- inquirió el anciano, contemplándolo.

-Completamente- respondió el pocionista decidido.

Dumbledore soltó una risa.

-No puedo permitirlo… pero ¿Poco te importara lo que yo diga no?

Severus lo contemplo.

-Lo prohibido atrae- aseguro el anciano dándole un último sorbo a su té.

Un silencio reino por un momento entre ambos.

-Severus, recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hacia unas noches.

Snape asintió sin levantar la vista de sus manos.

-Bien… lo he considerado y… creo que es tiempo.

Snape abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡No!- exclamo poniéndose de pie.

-Severus hijo…

-No Albus… yo… no puedo hacerlo, ¿Por qué justo ahora? Pudiste decírmelo antes.

-Justamente venia hablar sobre ello y me encuentro con esto…

Snape sabía lo que esas palabras significaban….

-Déjame verla…

Dumbledore negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Albus por favor.

-Severus si tanto la amas debes pensar en su seguridad.

-Pero… no puedo dejarlo todo, irme así sin más.

-Severus, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, sabias que este momento llegaría.

-Pero no creí que sería tan pronto.

-Severus, los has hecho tantas veces. ¿Por qué negarte ahora? Justo ahora que podría significar que todo terminase.

-Por que antes no me importaba. Porque antes lo hice porque te prometí hacerlo. Sin embargo ahora hay alguien más, alguien quien me importa y con quien quiero estar.

Dumbledore lo contemplaba sorprendido ante estas últimas palabras.

-Hijo, realmente lo siento pero… es algo que tienes que hacer.

-Déjame decirle- pido el profesor. Mejor dicho rogo.

-No. Debes pensar en ella, en su seguridad.

-No puedo irme así.

-Ella lo entenderá, volverás pronto y podrás explicarle todo.

-Por favor…

-Lo siento Severus, pero mañana mismo deberás irte.

-No- se opuso el hombre

-Cuanto antes salgas, más pronto volverás.

-¡Albus! Entiende que yo la amo, que pasara si no vuelvo.

-Yo sé que volverás. Ella será tu razón. Buenas noches- repuso el hombre terminante.

Dumbledore entro a la chimenea y desapareció entre fuegos verdes justo como había llegado.

Holis!  
Gracias por todos sus reviews! Y espero que les guste el capi

Los amo  
Feer :33


	9. Severus ¿Donde estas?

**Severus ¿Dónde estás?**

Los rayos del Sol, se colaban por las ventanas y golpeaban el rostro de una chica que dormía plácidamente.

De pronto, la chica despertó, se movía en la amplia cama aun sin abrir los ojos.

**********Hermione**********

Abrí los ojos lentamente, hasta que me di cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba. Me incorpore en la cama casi de manera brusca.

Se trataba de una habitación pequeña, de paredes blancas con una enorme ventana a la derecha de donde se encontraba la cama en la que yo estaba.

Había una puerta al fondo, cerrada. Estaba sola.

Me volví a recostar y poco a poco las escenas de la noche anterior comenzaron a acudir a mi mente.  
Quise salir corriendo de ahí y buscar a Dumbledore. Quería saber que había pasado…

De pronto la puerta del fondo se abrió y me encontré con una cálida sonrisa que Lupin me regalaba.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- inquirió entrando a la habitación.

-Yo… bien gracias

El me contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué hora es?- inquirí.

-Tarde, pero no quise despertarte, estabas demasiado cansada.

Sonreí de lado

-Luces tan linda cuando duermes- comento.

No supe que decir, pero ahora, ero lo que menos me importaba.

-Lupin yo… de verdad gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.  
Lupin sonrió.

La chica se puso, de pie, desperezándose.

-Sera mejor que vuelva a mi torre.

La chica se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies, y un acto de gratitud pego sus labios a la mejilla del licántropo.

Por un momento Lupin sintió ganas de girar su rostro y besar aquellos labios que lo comenzaban a volver loco, pero sabía que aquello no sería sensato.

**********Narradora**********

-¿Dónde estuviste Herms? Déjame adivinar…

Harry la observaba con una sonrisita.

La chica sonrió de lado. La tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡Ay! Harry

El chico abrazo a su amiga, preocupado por la expresión en su rostro y por las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

La chica se incorporó secando su rostro.

-Es que yo… si estuve con Snape pero…

Harry la observaba

-Dumbledore nos vio…

-¿Qué?

La chica asintió apenada, con las lágrimas amenazando con volver a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Merlín! Hermione pero como…

-Dumbledore entro a la habitación de Snape y nosotros…

-¿Y es que acaso no sabe tocar?

Hermione intento sonreír pero le fue imposible.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo- repuso el chico volviendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Y si lo despide? ¡Harry! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Es Dumbledore, él lo entenderá.

-¡Harry! Esto no es tan sencillo, está prohibido, total y completamente prohibido.

-¡Por Favor Hermione! Es Dumbledore, hace con las reglas lo que se le antoja- repuso el chico dejando escapar una risita.

El sonido de la campana retumbo por todo el Colegio.

-Vamos- El chico se incorporó ayudando a poner a su amiga de pie.

-Tengo miedo Harry- dijo de pronto la chica mientras ambos se dirigían a las mazmorras.

-Hermione… ambos sabemos que Snape… desafortunadamente estará ahí.

Hermione lo observo divertida aunque con los ojos llorosos, y ambos entraron en el aula.

Aún faltaban tres minutos para que iniciara la clase, y algunas sillas aún continuaban vacías.

Hermione se removía nerviosa en su asiento.

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¿Quieres calmarte? En cualquier momento Snape atravesara esa puerta hecho un huracán como es su costumbre y comenzara con su maldita clase.

El sonido de la campana retumbo en todas las paredes del aula y un nudo se formó en el estómago de Hermione.

En cualquier momento él tenía que atravesar esa puerta. Tenía que ser él.  
Jamás había necesitado tanto que Snape comenzara una clase, o mejor dicho, que entrara al aula.

-Buenos días chicos, por favor abran su libro en la página 257, hoy elaboraremos un Filtro de Paz.

Todos contemplaban a Slughorn que recién había ingresado en el aula.

-A partir de hoy, seré su nuevo profesor de pociones.

-No…- susurro Hermione contemplando horrorizada a Slughorn.

No podía ser verdad, no podía… Severus… ¿Dónde estaba? Dumbledore no podía haber hecho aquello.

La palabras de Slughorn resonaron fuertemente en la cabeza de Hermione "_A partir de hoy, seré su nuevo profesor de pociones_"

No podía estarle pasando aquello, tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser real.

Dumbledore no podía hacerlo hecho.

Severus no podía irse… Su peor miedo se estaba cumpliendo, aquello a lo que jamás imagino temerle de tal manera se había convertido en realidad. Severus ya no estaba.

-Hermione yo…

Harry también lo contemplaba, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, no podía ser posible que Dumbledore hubiera hecho aquello.

-Hermione ¿Qué te ocurre?- inquirió Ron feliz por la ausencia de Snape aunque extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tranquila…- susurro Harry en un intento de consolarla, aunque sabía que era en vano.

-Señorita Granger ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Hermione no escuchaba, no sabía de su alrededor y tampoco sabía lo que hacía.

No le importaba lo que pasara, ya nada importaba si él no estaba.

Salió corriendo del aula sin importarle aquellas miradas que la seguían, y los susurros a su espalda, sin prestar atención a los llamados de Harry, a las preguntas de Slughorn.

Slughorn. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por estar ahí, lo odiaba por ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía. Lo odia por estar cuando él ya no estaba.

Quería huir de ahí, alejarse de todo, apartarse del mundo y no saber nada de nadie.

-¡Hermione!

Alguien se había atravesado en su camino y la sujetaba por los hombros.

Se abrazó fuertemente a la cintura de Lupin y lloro como jamás lo había hecho.

**********Narradora**********

El aire soplaba con fuerza a pesar del fuerte Sol que reinaba aquel día.

La capa del director ondeaba tranquilamente al igual que la del hombre de pie a su lado.

-Es tiempo Severus- dijo de pronto el director, despegando la vista del horizonte.

-Albus…- suplico el hombre

-Ya lo discutimos Severus- respondió Dumbledore terminante aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Snape se notaba molesto, preocupado.

-Hazlo por ella Severus…

-¡Por ella es por quien quiero volver!

-No volveré a discutirlo hijo, será mejor que te vallas.

-Albus te lo ruego, solo déjame volver a despedirme, verla una última vez, no puedo irme así, dejarla sin decir nada.

-Severus ya hablamos sobre esto, y conoces mis motivos, si yo pensara que ella no corre ningún peligro al saber a dónde iras ahora mismo te diría que corras a verla pero sé que no es así.

Snape bajo la mirada dándose por vencido.

Hubiera dado todo, su vida si fuese necesario con tal de volver, de besar sus labios una última vez, y jurarle que la amaba…

Siento haberlos hecho esperar pero he estado algo ocupada.  
En fin, espero disfrutaran el capi, y dejen sus reviews

Los amisimo  
Feer :3


	10. Un pergamino, testigo de un sentimiento

**Un pergamino, testigo de un sentimiento**

Los días pasaron de una manera extrañamente lenta para Hermione. Era como si todo a su alrededor sucediera en cámara lenta, como si las cosas fueran más despacio de lo que deberían.

La clase de pociones se había vuelto una tortura casi inaguantable para la castaña.

Mirar hacia el escritorio y darse cuenta que no era Snape quien estaba ahí le provocaba un dolor que jamás había sentido.  
Las noches eran, tal vez, los momentos más dolorosos para Hermione, después de las clases de Slughorn.

Extrañaba la presencia de Snape al lado suyo mientras dormía, sus besos, sus caricias. Su voz susurrando en su oído.

Desde la partida de Snape, Hermione había perdido el sueño. La nostalgia la invadía por la noche y el cansancio se hacía presente durante el día.

Cada noche, los recuerdos llegaban hasta su mente, tan vívidos como la primera vez.  
Sus notas habían descendido alarmantemente. Pero ahora, eso le había dejado de importar a la chica, su carácter también había cambiado. Todos los habían notado.

Ya no levantaba la mano en ninguna clase y tampoco se interesaba por su labor como Prefecta.

Había perdido aquel optimismo y alegría que tanto la caracterizaban, incluso se había descuidado a ella misma.

La única persona que algunas veces, todavía conseguía avivar aquella marchita chispa de alegría en la castaña, era Lupin. Desde aquella tarde en que la castaña se había refugiado en su despacho, hecha un mar de lágrimas por la partida de Snape, Lupin se había vuelto su amigo, su confidente y tal vez más que eso.

Sin embargo aquello no lograba compensar el gran tiempo que la chica pasaba sola.

Se había aislado del mundo, de todo y de todos. Había dejado incluso, de visitar la biblioteca y de ir a almorzar al Gran Comedor.

Nunca se le veía por el castillo, a no ser que se dirigiera una clase que fuera meramente necesaria.

Era como si… como si se hubiera convertido en un cadáver que respiraba.

Hermione no sabría decir cuando tiempo había pasado desde que Snape había desaparecido, su vida se había vuelto tan monótona, que era difícil diferenciar los días.

Parecía llevar toda una eternidad sin estar a su lado, y sin embargo era como si todavía la noche anterior hubiera dormido entre sus brazos.

Y aun así, todavía conservaba la esperanza de cada día, al entrar al aula de pociones, verlo de nuevo sentado detrás de aquel escritorio.

-Señorita Granger… ¡Señorita Granger!

-¡Hermione!- Ron le dio un codazo a su amiga.  
Una vez más, la chica se había perdido en la ventana, contemplando la inmensidad, olvidando todo lo que había a su alrededor y dejándose arrastrar por la vista que la hundía en recuerdos…

La chica giro su rostro casi con parsimonia y se topó con la dura expresión de la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo siento profesora McGonagall- repuso la chica incorporándose en la silla.

La profesora la observaba enfurecida.

-Le podría explicar a la clase la manera correcta para realizar un Patronus

-No lo sé profesora, lo siento- respondió la chica sin apenas pensarlo.

La mayoría de la clase ya se había acostumbrado a estas respuestas de la chica, sin embargo continuaban causando sorpresa.

McGonagall no sabía que ocurría con la chica, que había provocado tan repentino cambio en ella. "¿Cómo era que su alumna favorita, aquella chica modelo había terminado así?"

-¡Hermione!

La chica caminaba por los pasillos, ignorando su alrededor, sumida, como se había vuelto su costumbre, en sus pensamientos.

-¡Hermione!

-Oh… Hola Harry

-¿Cómo estás?

Esa era la diaria pregunta del chico aunque su respuesta, fuera más que obvia.

-Bien- repuso la chica sin prestarle demasiada atención, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Harry se detuvo en seco frente a su amiga.

-Tú necesitas hablar con alguien- dijo el chico en un claro intento de ofrecerle su ayuda.

-Harry estoy bien, de verdad gracias.

Harry la contemplaba nada convencido. Y es que, como convencerse. El aspecto de su amiga era terrible. Había dejado de aplicarse el ligero maquillaje que antes utilizaba, unas enormes y amoratadas ojeras resaltaban debajo de sus ojos, que habían perdido aquel brillo especial.

Harry estuvo a punto de oponerse, con cualquier argumento, por estúpido que fuera, pero se vio interrumpido.

-Hermione.

Alguien más la llamaba. Se trataba de Lupin, que observaba a ambos chicos desde su despacho.

-Te veré más tarde Harry- se despidió la chica, apenas en un susurro entrando en el despacho junto con Lupin.

-Adiós.

Es increíble la manera en que pueden cambiar las cosas según las circunstancias, la rutina de Hermione había cambiado drásticamente, a pesar de ser tan monótona.

Habían pasado, para ser exactos, tan solo diez días desde que Snape se había ido, y desde aquel momento, Lupin se había encargo de cuidar de la chica.

La chica había dejado de dormir en su habitación, con el pretexto de Lupin, de que tenía miedo de que hiciese alguna tontería.

Hermione se lo agradecía infinitamente, aunque tal vez no lo dijese abiertamente ella de verdad aprecia lo que Lupin hacía por ella.

-Hola pequeña.

Hermione apenas hablaba, y más aún, apenas prestaba atención a su alrededor.  
-Hice un poco de té.

La castaña se había sentado en un sillón frente al fuego, y contemplaba las brasas arder en la chimenea.

-Ten

Lupin le entrego una taza a la chica con un poco de té.

La chica lo bebía en silencio, sin decir nada, Lupin la contemplaba sentado en un sillón a su lado.

Se había vuelto tan común y a la vez tan extraño para ambos encontrarse así…

-¡Ya no puedo más!- exclamo la chica de pronto.

Lupin se sobresaltó al escucharla.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por las mejillas de la castaña.

-No puedo estar un minuto más sin él- sollozo.  
-Pequeña…

-¿¡Por qué lo hizo Lupin!? ¿Por qué se fue así, sin decir nada?

Lupin se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a ella.

-¿Es que acaso yo no le importaba?

-No digas eso…- repuso el licántropo arrodillándose junto el sillón frente a la chica.

-Quejicus no es tan estúpido para dejar ir a una mujer como tu…

Las palabras de Snape, durante aquel partido de Quidditch hacia unas semanas aparecieron en su mente.

_"Tú eres mía ¿De acuerdo?..._

_Es solo que eres perfecta…-"_

Y por un fugaz momento una sonrisa atravesó por sus labios.

Lupin la contemplaba fascinado. Lentamente, acerco su pulgar y seco las lágrimas de la chica. Acto que ella agradeció.

-Lupin… Gracias, pero tengo algo que hacer, te veré mas tarde.

La chica se puso de pie con un nuevo brillo en los ojos y se despidió de Lupin rápidamente, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del despacho.

Resulto más difícil de lo que hubiese esperado, había desperdiciado demasiado pergamino y tinta en el solo comienzo.

_Severus:_

_Amor… No sé cómo comenzar con esto. Son tantas cosas las que quisiera decirte y tan pocas palabras para expresarlo._

_Yo… no sé qué está pasando, Severus, tengo miedo ¿Qué ocurrió contigo?  
Quisiera poder convencerme de que todo son alucinaciones mías, pero… incluso he pensado que nunca volverás._

_Severus, ¿Es culpa mía?  
_Yo… ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Dumbledore? ¿Él te despidió?

_Sé que tal vez hago demasiadas preguntas, pero son tantas las dudas que tengo. Quisiera poder estar segura de que todo esto solo es pasajero, y que pronto volverás pero he llegado a pensar, que incluso te has olvidado de mí._

_Severus, no quisiera dudar sobre esto, daría todo por estar completamente segura, pero me he preguntado…_

Era casi imposible leer aquello, la tintaba esta emborronada, era tan obvio que la castaña había llorado mientras escribía aquello…

_Severus, la vida en el colegio es tan difícil sin ti, no sé cómo he aguantado estos días, me haces demasiada falta, me acostumbre a tu presencia, a dormir contigo y despertar a tu lado._

_Me acostumbre a tu cuerpo, a tus besos, a tus caricias y ahora…_

_Ya nada tiene sentido si no estás tú… Es como si todo se hubiera tornado color gris…_

_Ya no sé qué sentido tiene mi vida ahora que no estás tú._

_Severus, yo te amo, te amo como no he amado a nadie jamás._

Su mano temblaba, conforme escribía la carta, y las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos hasta detenerse sobre el pergamino; el único testigo de sus sentimientos.

_Daria todo, mi vida si fuera necesario con tal de verte una última vez, de volver a sentir tus caricias, a escuchar tu voz diciendo mi nombre._

_Severus ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Sin decir nada. ¿No te importo?_

_Severus… yo no sé qué está pasando, y tengo tanto miedo. No quiero perderte pero tu… no he sabido nada de ti, solo desapareciste, sin decir nada…_

_Quiero pensar que pronto volverás, que te volverle a ver, pero si no es así, solo quiero pedirte una cosa: No me olvides…_

_Con Amor _

_Hermione._

Apretó fuertemente aquel trozo de pergamino… ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello a Hermione?

Ella estaba sufriendo y todo era su culpa.

Como desearía que ella supiera cuanto la amaba.

Estoy de nuevo por aqui!  
Les dejo este nuevo capi, espero les guste

Alexza Snape: No te preocupes, odiaras todavia mas a Dumbledore despues xDD

Un beso

Feer :3


	11. Lupin yo

**Lupin yo…**

Esperar…

La espera, se había vuelto una rutina para Hermione.

Con el paso del tiempo, la chica se acostumbró a esperar… tan solo esperar.

La chica se dejaba arrastrar hasta sumirse en las profundidades de sus recuerdos, esperando.

El tiempo había pasado sin siquiera dejarse notar, y Hermione solo esperaba.

Algunas veces, terminaba por olvidar que era lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué esperaba?

Incluso dudaba sobre seguir esperando. Pero esa pequeña llama de esperanza que ardía en su interior la obligaba a continuar… esperando.

Hacia un mes que Hedwig había desaparecido por la ventana de la lechuzeria con la carta a Severus en su pico. Y hacia un mes que Hermione esperaba un respuesta que brillaba por su ausencia.

La castaña, intento que su vida retomara aquel curso normal que siempre había tenido, volver a ser quien antes fue, sin embargo gracias a Snape, ahora en su vida había un antes y un después.

Y de nuevo, se encontraba esperando.

Esperando entrar al aula de Slughorn y ver Snape.

Esperando ver aparecer a Hedwig en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno.

Esperando tal vez, sencillamente dejar de esperar.

Y más que esperar, Hermione quería dejar de recordar. Mejor dicho, quería poder olvidar.

Resultaba más cansado de lo que aparentaba, recordar dolía, y eso la agotaba, intentar olvidar la hacía recordar y mientras tanto, seguía esperando, esperando algo que comenzaba a sospechar que jamás sucedería.

-Harry…

-Aun no Hermione- respondió el chico sin siquiera dejarla terminar, pues sabía cuál sería la pregunta, y Hermione sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

La chica se sentó a la enorme mesa de Gryffindor con aquella expresión de decepción que hacía algún tiempo, se había vuelto tan común en ella.  
-Vamos, desayuna- repuso el chico acercándole un plato con avena.

-No tengo hambre Harry.  
-Vamos Herms, no puedes seguir sin desayunar- intervino Ron con un sonrisa. La chica lo contemplo con algo de recelo.

Las cosas entre ellos dos, no estaban precisamente bien, sin embargo Ron parecía esforzarse por que recuperar al menos su amistad, pues era obvio que después de lo ocurrido aquella noche en el aula vacía, habían dejado de ser novios.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de hablar, con cualquier excusa tonta, tal vez alguna broma estúpida para conseguir que su amiga sonriera, cuando una lechuza se posó justo frente a Hermione, derribando la jarra llena de jugo de calabaza.

-Hedwig…- dijo la chica en un susurro apenas audible.

El ave llevaba un pequeño rollo de pergamino atado a su pata.

La chica contemplo a la lechuza perpleja. Intento desatar la carta, pero sus manos temblorosas y torpes apenas se lo permitían.

-Gracias Hedwig- intervino Harry acariciando el pico del ave, que se alejó de ahí volando.  
Hermione contemplaba la carta, consternada.

Ron observaba a la chica impaciente por saber de qué se trataba, en cambio Harry entendía claramente lo que ocurría.

-Herms…

La chica temblaba y parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡Vamos de que se trata!- intervino de pronto Ron, arrebatando la carta a la chica.

-¡Ron!- chillo la castaña, haciendo el ademan de quitarle la carta.

-¡No seas tan idiota!- intervino Harry arrebatándole la carta a su amigo y entregándosela a la castaña.

La castaña se puso de pie temblando, y se alejó de ahí, concentrada en el rollo de pergamino entre sus manos.

La chica respiro hondo antes de disponerse a desatar aquel pequeño rollo.

Había esperado tanto para ello, tan tiempo deseando que aquello ocurriese, dándole vueltas a aquel asunto, pensando en tantas posibilidades y sin embargo ahora no sabía que era lo que esperaba encontrar.  
No quería saber que era lo que aquella carta contenía, no quería enfrentarse con aquello que podría significar.

Desato aquel pequeño nudo de hilo plateado con dedos torpes. El rollo cedió enseguida extendiéndose en una pequeña carta, más, mucho más corta de lo que la chica hubiese esperado.

_Realmente lo siento_

_S.S._

La chica releyó la carta sin entender, como si buscase algún clase de mensaje secreto en aquellas tres míseras palabras  
¿"Realmente lo siento"?

¿Qué significaba aquello? Tres palabras sin el más mínimo significado, sin algún asomo de cariño, de afecto o al menos de importancia.  
Tres palabras cargadas de frio, de sequedad…

Tres palabras sin sentido, pero con el suficiente para romperle el corazón.

Puedo haber esperado, tantas cosas, tantas contestaciones. Y siendo sinceros, llego a imaginar que pasaría, que haría si él llegaba a contestar algo así, sin embargo jamás pensó que pasaría.  
No lloro, era como si aquel enorme nudo atorado en su garganta no se lo permitiese.  
Pensó tantas cosas en aquel momento, imagino tonterías, recordó momentos, hizo suposiciones que era una verdadera tontería, pero ahora eso era lo que menos importaba.

Alguna vez, vio a llorar a Ginny, por Harry, y pensaba que era una estupidez sufrir que no valía la pena, pues si te hacia sufrir no era indicado, y sin embargo ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en el frio suelo del baño de prefectos, con un rollo de pergamino en las manos, un pergamino que, con tres palabras, le había partido en corazón en mil pedazos.

Entonces… se había ido, no solo eso, lo había hecho para alejarse de ella, la había abandonado sin importarle lo que ella sintiera.

**********Hermione**********

Jamás había sentido algo así, tantas dudas, tanto miedo… tan cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza en aquel momento.

Sentía una tristeza inmensa, indescriptible… Tenía miedo, estaba nerviosa, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estómago…

Estaba molesta… LO ODIABA… Pero… Cuanto lo extrañaba…

**********Narradora**********

-Pequeña… ¿Qué ocurre?

Lupin la observo casi espantado, al verla entrar con aquel aspecto a su despacho.

-¡Hay Lupin!- la chica se lanzó a la cintura del licántropo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
Lupin no dijo nada por un momento, sola la dejo llorar, hablar, gritar… desahogarse.  
-Linda… ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Inquirió Lupin sin soltar a la castaña, solo alejando un poco su rostro para contemplar el suyo.

Una pequeña bolita de pergamino arrugado resbalo desde la mano de la castaña hasta el suelo.

Lupin se inclinó a recogerla y leyó su contenido.

Cuando despego sus ojos del papel se topó con los color miel de la chica, enrojecidos por el llanto, clavados sobre los suyos.

-Tú dijiste que él no me dejaría ir, dijiste que él no lo haría…- susurro la chica casi con reproche.

-Amor… realmente lo siento

Hermione no escuchaba, no de daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni le importaba, ni siquiera escucho aquello que había dicho Lupin, la manera en que la había llamado.  
La chica sollozaba sin separarse de él, y Lupin no pensaba soltarla, él no la dejaría.

Lupin acariciaba el cabello de la castaña, y ella solo sollozaba…

-Linda, debes calmarte.

-Linda… así me decía el- susurro la chica con una sonrisa de lado.

Lupin la contemplo por un momento, fascinado, justo como la contemplaba Snape.

La sujeto por la barbilla, haciéndole suaves caricias con su dedo gordo.

-No me gusta verte llorar.

La chica agacho la cabeza.

-Eres más linda cuando sonríes- susurro el Licántropo acercando su rostro al de la chica. Una pequeña sonrisa, mínima, surco por los labios de la chica.  
-No me gusta verte así, y te prometo, que yo no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

La chica lo contemplaba. Ella a él a ella.

Hermione no se movía, y Lupin sin soltar su cintura y su barbilla acercaba su rostro lentamente.

Paso… fue breve, cinco segundos o quizá menos pero pasó.

Los labios de Lupin rozaron los de la castaña casi tímidos, con delicadeza. Solo un pequeño roce.

Hermione no estaba segura… por un momento, esos escasos segundos, era como si el calor hubiese vuelto a su cuerpo.

_Dejen reviews! _

_Los Amo_

_Feer :3_


	12. Olvido, resignación… ¿Qué más da?

**Olvido, resignación… ¿Qué más da?**

Los labios de Lupin rozaron los de la castaña casi tímidos, con delicadeza. Solo un pequeño roce.

Hermione no sabía que estaba haciendo, con sus manos posadas sobre el pecho de Lupin, no en un intento de alejarlo, en un intento de sentirlo.

-Lupin yo…- susurro la chica apartando su rostro.

-Lo siento pequeña

-No fue tu culpa…- respondió la chica separándose de él.

Por unos segundos, ambos se contemplaron.

-Yo… creo… creo que iré a clase- susurro la chica saliendo del despacho.  
-Hermione…- intervino el licántropo sujetándola por la mano.

La chica giro el rostro para toparse con aquellos ojos almendra.

-Lo siento…

La chica no respondió y simplemente abandono el despacho.

**********Hermione**********

¡Merlín! ¡Merlín! ¡Merlín!  
¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer? ¡Merlín, había besado a Lupin!

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo conmigo? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué lo había permitido?

¿Cómo había dejado que sucediera? ¿En qué momento?

Mi cabeza se había convertido en un remolino de dudas…

"Si Snape se entera… ¡Va odiarme! Pero… ¿Qué más daba? Yo ya no le importaba."  
Aquel pensamiento, producto de mi mente estúpida hizo que mi corazón se quebrara, fue como una puñalada… ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Y… y si yo no le importaba?

Contemple, casi con odio aquel trozo de pergamino que continuaba arrugado en mi mano

**********Narradora**********

Y de nuevo estaba distraída, con la cabeza en otro sitio, contemplando como siempre la ventana, con la mirada perdida al igual que sus pensamientos. Tan solo esperando a que aquella clase, fuera cual fuere, terminara.

Hacía algún tiempo que los profesores se habían resignado, era como si ya no tuviese remedio.

Sin embargo, aquella clase no había resultado tan fácil, digamos… distraerse.

Lupin se paseaba entre los pupitres, explicando un tema que como era de esperarse, a Hermione no le interesaba.

Sin embargo, su mirada seguía a Lupin a cada lugar que esta iba. Era como una clase de imán del que ella no podía separar la vista.

Lupin lo notaba, sentía la mirada de la castaña clavada en su espalda, siguiendo sus pasos. Le estaba costando demasiado trabajo dar aquella clase, mientras aparentaba que no le ocurría nada.

La chica continuaba observando al Licántropo, pensaba tantas cosas, su cabeza, era un remolino de confusiones…

La clase término antes de que la chica se hubiese dado cuenta, la campana resonó por toda el aula y los alumnos comenzaron a irse.

Quiso salir casi corriendo de ahí, no estaba prepararse para quedarse a solas con Lupin.

-¡Hermione!- la llamo Lupin, cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica se disponía a irse.

Hermione giro sobre sus pasos, pero sin atreverse a mirarle la cara.  
-Yo… creo que deberías hablar.

-Lo siento Lupin, tengo clase- repuso la chica casi a la defensiva y abandono velozmente el aula.

Lupin la observo desaparecer por el marco de la puerta un tanto confundido.

**********Snape**********

Y una vez más estaba sentado en aquel sillón, observando por esa horrible ventana.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la estrecha calle de la Hilandera, la luz de las lámparas comenzaba a tiritar, atravesando la ligera neblina que nublaba la vista aquella noche.  
Observe la hora. Eran tan solo las 7:15

Busque entre las bolsas de mi túnica, y extraje aquel pergamino. Hacia un mes, que cada noche leía aquella carta. La había aprendido de memoria, pero que más daba, cada palabra, cada fase, cada letra me recordaba a ella.  
Aún recuerdo cuando vi aquella lechuza, posada en el alfeizar de mi ventana.

Pasaba de media noche, hacía mucho rato, que yo daba vueltas en la cama, sin conseguir dormir. La necesitaba. Extrañaba su cuerpo junto al mío, dormir con ella abrazada a mi cuerpo, y despertar a su lado…

Estaba volviéndome loco.

Necesitaba escuchar su voz, sentir sus caricias, oler su perfume.

Mi vida se había vuelto un infierno desde el momento en que había abandonado el castillo hacia poco más de 1 mes.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, los días eran largos y las noches aún más. Jamás había deseado tanto volver al colegio como lo deseaba ahora.

Era en aquello momentos de insomnio, solo y en medio de la obscuridad cuando los recuerdos comenzaban a revivirse. Torturándome.

Fue en aquel momento, cuando mi mente comenzaba a divagar en los recuerdos, alejándose de una realidad que no quería vivir, cuando lo escuche. Fue un impulso, mejor dicho un acto de reflejo. Me puse de pie casi de un salto con varita en mano, contemplando cada rincón de la habitación, hasta que mi mirada se detuvo en la ventana.

Se trataba de una lechuza blanca, posada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, esperando a que abriese.

Me acerque a la ventana con sigilo, aun con varita en mano, y permití a la lechuza entrar.

Se trataba, según creo y para mi sorpresa, de la lechuza de Potter.

Y después… bueno, había leído aquella carta.

Su clara, pulcra y estilizada caligrafía había desaparecido para dejar ver una mano temblorosa e insegura que había escrito aquella carta. Los borrones sobre las letras demostraban las lágrimas que habían resbalado sobre sus mejillas hasta parar en aquel pergamino.

No sé qué hubiera preferido, si leer o no aquella carta.

Ahora, sabia como se encontraba ella sin embargo, eso me hacía sentir peor.

Sus palabras habían perforado en mi corazón como un millón de dagas.

"_Severus, la vida en el colegio es tan difícil sin ti, no sé cómo he aguantado estos días, me haces demasiada falta, me acostumbre a tu presencia, a dormir contigo y despertar a tu lado._

_Me acostumbre a tu cuerpo, a tus besos, a tus caricias y ahora…_

_Ya nada tiene sentido si no estás tú… Es como si todo se hubiera tornado color gris…_

_Ya no sé qué sentido tiene mi vida ahora que no estás tú._

_Severus, yo te amo, te amo como no he amado a nadie jamás._

_Severus ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Sin decir nada. ¿No te importo?"_

¡Merlín! ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello?

Era lo más importante que poseía, era mi razón de ser, de existir. La amaba como jamás había amado a alguien.

Quise responderle enseguida explicarle todo… decirle todo lo que sentía y mis motivos para no estar a su lado.

Quise jurarle que volvería pero…

Hacia dos días que había hablado con Dumbledore, me había encontrada con él en Cabeza de Puerco ya entrada la noche.

-Buenas noches Severus- saludo el anciano al entrar al Pub.

-Albus- respondí a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo te va?

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza, no tenía ánimos de hablar, aunque bueno, sabía que a eso habíamos ido.

Albus se sentó delante de mí y me contemplo por unos segundos, sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a preguntar…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has conseguido?

-No están sencillo Albus, Bellatrix sabe que la sigo y ha sido demasiado cuidadosa, Yaxley no ha salido de su escondite y tampoco los Carrow.

-¿Has llegado a saber dónde se ocultan?- inquirió.

-No… no he podido seguir demasiado tiempo a Bellatrix, no quiero resultar tan obvio y el resto se encuentran inactivos.

-Han estado demasiado silenciosos, y eso no es bueno- dijo Albus más para sí que para mí.

-Supe que se reunirían en un par de días.  
-Deberás seguirlos.

-Lo sé- respondí con hastió -Es lo único que he estado haciendo.

-No quiero que permanezcas mucho tiempo en tu casa, Bellatrix sabe dónde se encuentra y no quiero que valla a buscarte. Podría ser peligroso.

-Albus, olvidas con quien hablas. He sido espía por demasiado tiempo…

-Si, pero ahora estas distraído.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin comprender a que se refería.

-Ambos sabemos que no estás del todo concentrado en lo que haces.

Sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría con aquello, intentaría abordar el tema a como fuera y acababa de hacerlo.

Por un momento, Albus me contemplo con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-¿Va todo bien?- pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

Lo contemple escéptico. Ambos sabíamos que aquella insignificante pregunta poco tenía que ver con él motivo porque estábamos ahí.

¿Qué esperaba escucharme decir?

"Si Albus gracias, estoy en perfecta salud, feliz y orgulloso de lo que estoy haciendo"

-No esperas que responda eso- repuse antes de poner me de pie. Dando por finalizada nuestra charla.

-Aún no hemos terminado.

**********Narradora**********

(Dos días después, en el presente)

Pasaban de las diez de la noche y ella continuaba encerrada, se podría decir que casi escondida en la biblioteca. No quería estar en su habitación y mucho menos en su sala común.

Su cabeza continuaba hecha un remolino, dudas, recuerdos, pensamientos un millón de tonterías cruzaban por ella.

De pronto y sin siquiera proponérselo recordó aquel beso con Lupin, aquellos escasos cinco segundos en que todo aquello tan rápido y tan lento había sucedido…

-Buenas noches Hermione

-Oh… Hola Lupin.

Acaba de abandonar la biblioteca, lo suficiente tarde para evitar encontrarse con alguien y sin embargo tan solo a unos pasos, se topaba con Lupin.

-¿No es algo tarde para que rondes por los pasillo del colegio sola?

-Me dirijo a mi torre

-No pasaras esta noche en mi habitación.

-Lupin, no creo que sea lo mejor- repuso la chica deteniéndose.

Lupin también se detuvo.  
-Yo… quería hablar contigo sobre… sobre lo que ocurrió.

-No hay nada que hablar,

-Yo, de verdad quería pedirte perdón… no sé por qué lo hice.

-No fue tu culpa, yo te correspondí- repuso la chica.

La mirada de ambos se conectó, por un segundo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- inquirió Lupin de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me correspondiste?

-Yo… Lupin no lo sé… me sentía mal en aquel momento y…

-¿Y ahora?- inquirió el licántropo de pronto acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-¿De… de que hablas?

-Note como mirabas durante las clases…

-¡Que! Yo Lupin… no… no es lo que crees.

-Que es entonces Hermione.

La acorralo contra la pared, con ambos brazos posados a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Lupin yo no…

Pensó en decir "no estoy lista" o tal vez "no sé por qué lo hice" quizás un "no es lo crees" pero fuera cual fuera lo que quisiera decir no lo dijo.

Pues… Lupin acercaba lentamente su rostro al suyo, hasta que Hermione podía sentir su propia respiración contra los labios del licántropo.

Y de nuevo sucedió.

Lupin volvió a buscar los labios de la chica lentamente, apenas los rozaba hasta que, sin previo aviso, atrapo los labios de la castaña, besándolos casi de manera desesperada.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, Lupin la había sujetado por la cintura y continuaba besándola y ella bueno, no se oponía.

De pronto, Hermione se descubrió respondió aquel beso con ansias. Sin darse cuenta había enredado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del profesor.

Aquella noche, Hermione accedió a volver a dormir en la habitación de Lupin.

Pero no sucedió nada extraordinario, Hermione durmió en la cama de Lupin y Lupin en aquel sofá. Como había sido desde la partida de Snape…

**********Hermione**********

Poco a poco el olvido se fue apoderando de mi mente, como alguna vez lo hicieron los recuerdos. Tal vez no era olvido, mejor dicho era resignación, pero que más daba, estaba casi convencida, después de aquella carta de que tal vez el no volvería, y si lo hacía yo había dejado de importarle.

Hacía casi dos meses de la partida de Snape…

-¿Qué tal? linda...

-Hola Lupin.

Se sentó a mi lado. A observar la puesta del sol detrás del lago, al horizonte.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-¡Excelente!- respondí - Hable con McGonagall y también con Flitwick y me permitirán repetir el último examen.

El me miraba sonriente.  
-Me da gusto que… que vuelvas a ser tú- confeso redondeándome por los hombros.

Yo deje escapar una ligera risa, al tiempo que le correspondía el abrazo.

-Gracias- susurre acercándome más a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no dejarme- respondí viéndolo a los ojos.

**********Narradora**********

Y una vez más, los labios de Lupin buscaron los de la chica, y ella no se negó. Tal vez ya no lo haría.

Dejen sus reviews!

Un beso  
Feer :3


	13. Sensaciones conocidas,pero nunca iguales

**Sensaciones conocidas, pero nunca iguales.**

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Hermione!- exclamo Harry -¡Hola!

La chica de nuevo sonreía. A pesar de que su aspecto demacrado aun prevalecía sobre su rostro, aquella sonrisa le devolvía un poco de la Hermione que alguna vez había sido.

-¿"Cofo de emfuendas?"

La chica levanto una ceja sin comprender. El pelirrojo se detuvo un segundo, para tragar y después hablo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien Ronald, gracias- repuso la castaña sentándose y comenzando a desayunar.

Resultaba algo extraño, como si ya hubiesen olvidado ambos chicos, como lucia Hermione cuando sonreía.

-Y… ¿A qué se debe tu repentino cambio de humor?- inquirió Harry en un susurro. Observaba a Hermione con expresión suspicaz.

-No lo sé Harry, solo estoy feliz- respondió la chica restándole importancia.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

La chica negó con la cabeza sin prestarle demasiada atención, con la mirada fija en la mesa de profesores.

-Aún no ha vuelto- susurro el chico, dirigiendo la mirada en la misma dirección que la castaña.

-¿Qué?... yo…

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la chica a una velocidad sorprendente, su rostro se ensombreció y su mirada perdió el ligero brillo que había adquirido.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Harry parecía alarmado.

-Herms… ¿Estas bien?- intervino el pelirrojo.

-Si yo… creo que iré a la biblioteca- repuso la castaña poniéndose de pie.

**********Snape**********

Caminaba demasiado rápido, constátenme giraba la cabeza en mi dirección. Se podría decir que casi nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que veía a Bellatrix vestida de muggle y también, era la primera vez que yo lo hacía.

Bellatrix lucía un conjunto un tanto extraño a comparación del resto de las mujeres que transitaban por esa calle aquella tarde.

Vestía una sudadera gris y una pantalón negro con una zapatillas de deporte color rosa.

Su mano derecha se encontraba en el interior de la bolsa de aquella sudadera, sabía que llevaba su varita ahí, y yo también.

Me había cansado de seguirla, sin rumbo, todo recto, desde el principio de aquella larga avenida.

*¿A dónde diablos se dirigía?*

Me había cansado de seguirla, oculto entre la multitud, intentando en vano no ser visto; ella sabía que la seguía.

**********Hermione**********

Intentaba en vano leer aquel enorme libro sobre encantamientos, me era imposible concentrarme.

En aquel momento, tenía dos horas libres al igual que los chicos, y las desaprovechaba encerrada en la biblioteca hundida en las páginas de un libro que incluso, comenzaba a parecerme aburrido…

Pensaba en las palabras de Harry, y era cierto, Snape aún no volvía. No podía parar de preguntarme si lo haría. ¿De verdad, algún día volvería?  
Ahora que lo pensaba, Snape nunca había desaparecido de esa manera, ni siquiera durante la guerra, a pesar de tener que mantenerse al tanto de las actividades de Voldemort.

Deje escapar un hondo suspiro.

Me detuve a pensar un momento, en mí.  
*¿No podía continuar así? Sumida en una espera, que tal vez nunca acabaría… Desperdiciando mi tiempo en algo a lo que…* Incluso me dolía pensarlo *En algo a lo que ya no le importaba, o quizás jamás le importe*

En aquello, con mi mente de nuevo hundida entre mis pensamientos cuando alguien se detuvo justo detrás mío.

-¿Qué tal linda?

Sentía su aliento golpear contra mi cuello, y su olor a menta colarse por mis fosas nasales, embriagándome.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.  
-Hola Lupin- respondí, sin apenas moverme, sintiendo sus brazos posarse sobre mis hombros.

Por un momento, recordé aquel día, luego de la clase de pociones, cuando aborde a Snape…  
Yo había hecho justo lo mismo que Lupin… Susurrar en su odio, posar mis manos sobre sus hombros, su pecho… Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y una sonrisa surco mis labios al recordar aquello. Aquello que ahora parecía tan lejano.  
-¿Qué haces tan sola, en un día tan lindo como hoy?- Susurro comenzando a besar mi cuello.

Moví la cabeza, sentía un nuevo escalofrió extenderse por mi cuerpo.  
No supe cómo fue que paso, tan rápido.  
Lupin me sujeto por la mano, haciendo que me levantara de aquella silla y girándome, justo frente a él.  
Deslizo lentamente sus manos hasta mi cintura, apoyándome contra la mesa.

Él sonreía y yo… yo lo observaba más bien con media sonrisa.  
Acerco lentamente su rostro al mío, yo esperaba el momento de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero el parecía querer extender ese momento al máximo.  
No sé por qué lo hice, pero sin estar dispuesta a esperar un minuto más, fui yo la que atrapo sus labios, ansiosa; casi con hambre.

**********Narradora**********

La clase de Astronomía, termino más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, comenzaba a retornarle el gusto, y sobre todo, a recuperar sus buenas notas. Sin embargo aún no conseguía que su concentración fuese completa.  
De vez en cuando se distraía, contemplando al bosque prohibido, al lago o simplemente pensando…  
Era algo noche, alrededor de las 9 cuando la clase práctica finalizo.  
Descendía de la torre con el resto del grupo, aunque algo retraída. Cuando de pronto, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura obligándola a desviarse por aquel pasillo contiguo, hasta toparse con Lupin.  
-¿Qué te ocurre? Pudieron vernos- susurro la castaña soltando una risita.

-Quería verte- repuso Lupin con un sonrisa, besando los labios de la chica.

Ambos desfrutaban del momento, siendo felices, olvidándose del mundo aunque fuera por esos cortos minutos.  
Los minutos pasaban lentamente para ambos, besando los labios del otro, abrazados… disfrutando uno del otro.

**********Snape**********

De nuevo no podía dormir. *Mierda* Estaba cansado de aquello.  
Había sido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo seguir a Bellatrix, después de lo que parecieron horas de seguirla por aquella avenida, término torciendo a la derecha en un estrecho callejón que no tenía salida.  
Sabía que yo era el único que la seguía, y sin más preámbulos, a mitad del callejón simplemente despareció.  
*¿Y yo que había hecho? NADA, absolutamente nada*  
Tal vez Albus tenía razón, tal vez estaba distraído. Pero como no estarlo, como no estarlo si no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en Hermione.

Por alguna razón, tenía miedo.  
¿Y si Hermione estaba molesta?  
Tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, la había abandonado, así sin más, sin decir adiós, sin darle una sola explicación.  
Y luego, aquella carta, esa estúpida contestación de parte mía. Odiaba a Dumbledore por haber obligado a hacer aquello. Hubiera preferido no responder nada a aquellas míseras palabras. "Realmente lo siento" *¿Qué mierda era eso? Hermione había intentado impregnar todo su amor en un pergamino y yo, yo le respondía con tres míseras palabras carentes de sentido.  
Por alguna razón recordé aquel encuentro con el idiota de Weasley en el aula vacía.

¿Y si volvía a buscarla? ¿Y si le pedía otra oportunidad? Yo ya no estaba, y era más que seguro, que ella estaba molesta conmigo.  
¿Qué haría, que haría yo si la perdía?

**********Hermione**********

-Que descanses linda- susurro Lupin en el marco de la puerta, contemplando a la castaña, sentada plácidamente en su cama.  
-¿A dónde vas?- inquirió la chica

-Aún tengo ensayos que corregir- repuso el licántropo.

La castaña se movió hacia un lado de la cama, en una invitación a que este se acercase.  
Lupin se acercó lentamente, hasta sentarse al lado de la chica.  
Sin decir nada, la castaña se acurruco entre sus brazos.  
Lupin comenzó a acariciar su pelo, besando su cabeza, hasta descender a su cuello.  
Hermione se estremecía a cada beso del licántropo.  
Cerró los ojos. No quería que aquel momento terminase,  
Sin embargo, no podía para de pensar que todo aquello que sentía con Lupin aquellas sensaciones fabulosas, eran sensaciones ya conocidas, sensaciones vividas con el que posiblemente seria el amor de su vida y que, hiciera Lupin lo que hiciera, nunca serian sensaciones iguales.

Dejen reviews!  
Los amo

Feer :3


	14. Tal vez es tiempo…

**Tal vez es tiempo…**

**********Hermione**********

Era una mañana cálida. El Sol se colaba por la ventana, atravesando por la fina cortina blanca hasta detenerse en mi rostro. Acariciándolo suavemente.

No quería despertar, era la primera vez en tres meses que tenía un sueño tan lindo, tan lindo como aquel, y no quería que acabase nunca.

-¿Cómo dormiste pequeña?

Sonreía ante el suave tacto de su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Excelente

Sus ojos taladraban los míos, mientras una sincera sonrisa aparecía sobre su rostro.

Tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas que hacerle y sin embargo, una mirada suya me era suficiente.

Me acurruque entre sus brazos, abrasándome fuertemente a él.

-Hermione…

Sentía su aliento golpeando contra mi odio. Su mano aun acariciaba mi mejilla.  
-¿Sí?- respondí

-Creo que es hora de levantarse.

-No quiero separarme de ti- susurre acercándome aún más a él.  
Volvió a acariciar mi rostro, acariciando suavemente sobre mis parpados, invitándome a abrir los ojos. Los abrí lentamente.  
El Sol iluminaba suavemente la habitación de blancas paredes.  
Realmente no quería abrir los ojos, quería que aquel momento durara por siempre.

-Linda…

Su voz, una vez más susurro en mi odio, estremeciéndome.

Levante la vista y me topé con sus ojos… ¿Almendra?

Su mano aun reposaba sobre mi mejilla, pero, ya no era su mano.

-¿Qué tal pequeña?- susurro besando mi frente.

-Lupin…

Intente en vano disimular el toque de decepción de mi voz.  
Me contemplo por un momento, como si intentase buscar en mi rostro la respuesta a mi repentino cambio de humor.

Me incorpore en la cama, desperezándome.

Había sido un sueño tan real… Lo había sentido junto a mí, de nuevo a mi lado y… Y solo se trataba de Lupin.

-Yo tampoco quiero sepárame de ti- susurro besando mi cuello.

*¡Merlín lo había dicho en voz alta! ¿Cómo era posible? Pero es solo que… había sido tan real*  
Sentía las manos de Lupin deslizándose por mis brazos, mientras su rostro se hundía en mi cuello.

Sentía las caricias de Lupin, y sin embargo pensaba en Snape, recordaba mi sueño, aquel sueño tan real.

**********Narradora**********

Hermione abandono la habitación de Lupin con el pretexto de ir a clase, pero en aquel momento era en lo que menos pensaba.  
-Fresa Silvestre - susurro la contraseña y entro al baño de prefectos.

Era lo que necesitaba, la tranquilidad del baño de prefectos para acomodar su mente.

Sentía el chorro de agua fría escurrir por su cuerpo.  
Pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, disfrutando del momento.  
Suspiro… Su mente y sobre todo su corazón eran un remolino de sentimientos difíciles de identificar.  
Era algo realmente extraño, y más aún difícil de entender.  
Había dormido con Lupin, entre sus brazos, y sin embargo, acababa de tener el sueño más lindo con Snape como único protagonista.  
Era extraño. Un sentimiento extraño, muy parecido a la culpa comenzó a invadirla.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Severus? ¿Por qué tenía amarlo? ¿Por qué a él y no a Lupin?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con las gotas de agua tibia que escurrían por su rostro.

-¡Por que!- exclamo.

Se sentía tan culpable. Lupin realmente la amaba y ella… ¡Merlín cuanto deseaba poder corresponderle!

Su espalda fue resbalando por la fría pared de mosaicos blancos, hasta sentarse el frio suelo, con el chorro de agua aun golpeando contra su cuerpo.

Se acurruco, abrazando sus piernas a su cuerpo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?  
Lo deseaba demasiado… ¿Por qué no podía amarlo? El… no la había dejado, el seguía ahí, a su lado a pesar de todo…

El sonido de la campana retumbo por toda el aula.  
-Bien puede irse- anuncio Lupin, volviendo detrás de su escritorio. - Y por favor, no olviden su ensayo de 1,000 palabras sobre el conjuro "Accio".

Todos los presentes observaron con algo de reproche al licántropo, y comenzaron a abandonar el aula.  
-Hermione- la llamo, pero no era necesario la chica había cerrado disimuladamente la puerta tras el último alumnos.  
Ambos se observaron por un segundo.  
Un par de minutos más tarde, Lupin besaba los labios de la castaña con desesperación. Hermione había terminado por deshacerse de la camisa del licántropo.  
Lupin se detuvo por un momento. Contemplo a la castaña, con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.  
-Hermione…- dijo de pronto, se parando un poco su cuerpo de la castaña.

La chica lo observo intrigada.

-No quiero ir demasiado rápido, tu... yo… no sé cómo decirlo, tal vez no estés list…

Antes de Lupin pudiese terminar de hablar, la chica lo callo, con un beso.

-Prometo intentarlo- susurro la castaña en su oído.

Y así lo haría. Se lo prometió a sí misma. Pues, tal vez ya era tiempo de resignarse e incluso, de comenzar a olvidar.

Los días pasaron velozmente para ambos.  
En menos de lo que pudieron imaginar habían pasado ya dos semanas juntos. Y tres meses 4 días, para ser exactos desde la partida de Severus.

Holis!

Siento la tardanza pero no habia podido acceder a la pagina.  
En fin, dejen reviews.

Los amo

Feer :D


	15. Volviendo al presente…

**Volviendo al presente…**

Llevaba más tiempo del que me había dado cuenta con ese pensamiento merodeando en los rincones de mi mente. Algunas veces consideraba que se había vuelto obsesión.  
Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, soñaba con sus ojos, sus labios, su olor…

Comenzaba a enloquecer, tenía que sentirla cerca, saber que sería mía.

Vacié el vaso de wishky una vez más de un solo trago.

Me sentía agotado, era jueves por la noche, seguramente todos en el colegio estarían en el Gran Comedor, cenando, también debía estar ella, pero yo prefería continuar encerrado, observando las llamas crepitar con parsimonia en la chimenea.

Observe una vez más la hora en ese pequeño reloj de plata posado sobre una repisa detrás del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

La impaciencia comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, más de una vez pensé en correr hasta su habitación y hacerla mía ahí mismo, pero sería demasiado imprudente...  
Llevaba casi tres meses sin saber nada de ella, sin ella saber nada de mí, tenía que verla cuanto antes y sin embargo aquel día ella ni siquiera sabía que yo había vuelto.

Dumbledore me había prohibido verla, al menos hasta que volviera, era por ella, la cuidaba, y yo también, pero cada vez era más difícil aguantar las ganas de correr a verla y tenerla entre mis brazos.

Saque aquel trozo de pergamino amarillento y desgastado del bolsillo de mi túnica.

Fue la primer y última nota que recibí de ella luego de mi partida.

Fue mi fuente de energías, de esperanza, de razones para continuar y sobre todo para volver y sin embargo apenas pude responderle.

Comencé a recordar la manera en que terminamos juntos e, instintivamente observe aquel reloj de plata…

Me gustaba hacerlo, era mi fuente de entrenamiento en mis tardes aburridas.

¿Entretenimiento? Si… Era realmente extraña nuestra historia.

En fin…

Deje escapar un hondo suspiro.

Me preguntaba tantas cosas.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento? ¿Aún me extrañaría?

Los nervios habían comenzado a invadir mi cuerpo desde el momento en que me aparecí a las orilla de Hogsmade.  
Estaba a tan solo una noche, un par de horas de poder volver a verla, sentir su cuerpo, sus caricias.  
Dumbledore me había pedido verme aquella noche apenas llegara, pero me opuse rotundamente. No estaba con ánimos de verle, a decir verdad estaba realmente molesto con él.  
Me había obligado a alejarme de la persona que más amaba, a irme sin dar una sola explica y eso, eso sería algo que jamás le perdonaría.

-Vamos Severus, se lo explicaras cuando vuelvas- repuso con su expresión siempre tranquila cuando se lo hice saber.

Estaba desesperado. Al borde de la locura.

-¡Por favor! Solo… Tu habla con ella, tienes que hacerle saber que yo…

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza antes de que yo hubiese terminado.

-Eso te corresponde a ti- fue su respuesta.  
Quise lanzarme sobre él y golpearlo hasta desahogar toda mi frustración.

Pero aquello no había sido lo peor.  
Lo peor fue aquella tarde, un mes después de haber recibido la nota de Hermione.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- respondió rotundamente.

Lo observe con expresión fría y una mirada cargada de odio.

-No me mires así- dijo observándome con aquello ojos tan azules -Sabes que es lo mejor para ambos.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?- exclame -¡Tu como puedes saberlo!

Salí del Pub enfurecido, aventando sillas y mesas a mi paso.  
***

Finalmente, había hecho caso a medias a su orden.  
Había respondido a la carta, sí. Pero no de la manera que hubiera deseado hacerlo.

"Realmente lo siento"

No podía dar pista de su destinatario tampoco de su remitente. Sería ponerla peligro, pero aquella estúpida contestación, también ponía en peligro la relación de los dos.  
Quise explicarle todo. Todo lo que aquella carta me había hecho sentir, todo lo que significaba para mí, todo lo que sentía por ella.  
Quería que lo supiera. Que estuviera completamente segura de ello. Que no volviera a dudarlo por un solo momento.

Pero bueno, al menos mi partida había servido para algo, después de un enfrentamiento había conseguido asesinar a los Carrow, sin embargo sabía que Bellatrix y el resto me buscarían, con lo que Dumbledore decidió que sería mejor que volviera a Hogwarts.

**********Narradora**********

Snape no se dio cuenta en que momento, había terminado por dormirse.

Se había quedado hasta tarde, pensando. Conteniendo el impulso de correr hasta la habitación de la castaña y hacer lo que tanto deseaba.  
Sentía que explotaría. Que no podría soportar un minuto más sin ella a su lado. Y sin embargo había tenido que sopórtalo todo una noche.

Llego a su aula en las mazmorras más temprano de lo que nunca en su vida de docente lo había hecho.

Estaba realmente nervioso. Como jamás lo había estado.

Los calderos estaban perfectamente ordenados. Los ingredientes acomodados dentro del armario y todo listo para su primera clase.

Jamás había estado tan ansioso por impartir una.  
Tan solo esperaba escuchar el retumbar de la campana. Sabía que en cualquier momento aquella puerta se abriría y volvería a verla. Al fin podría hacerlo.

Ella entraría, y de nuevo podría contemplar esos hermosos ojos miel, podría volver a oler su perfume. Podría volver a ser feliz.  
El simple hecho de pensarlo, lo hacia sonreír. A su manera.  
Tan solo faltaban diez minutos. Diez minutos para poder verla. De nuevo tenerla cerca…

**********Narradora**********

(20 minutos antes)

Era un día cálido, y a pesar de eso, aquellos dos cuerpos se encontraban abrazados. Unidos como uno solo.

Solo dos cuerpos enredados en una sábana blanca, y también en un abrazo.  
El hombre observaba a la castaña. Fascinado.

Acariciaba su pelo mientras ella dormía tranquilamente.

Era, simplemente el hombre más afortunado por tener a una mujer tan perfecta como ella a su lado.  
La castaña comenzó a revolverse entre las sabanas, parecía haber despertado.

-Amor…- susurro el Licántropo a su oído.

-¿Mmm?

-Es hora de despertaron.  
Los enormes ojos miel de la chica se abrieron lentamente.  
-Hola linda- susurro el hombre, inclinándose a besar los labios de su amada.

-¿Qué tal Remus?

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien y ¿tu?  
-Siempre que sea a tu lado será perfecto.  
La castaña se pegó más al cuerpo de él, reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho.  
-Creo que es hora de levantarse pequeña

El hombre continuaba acariciando el cabello de la chica.  
La chica negó como una niña pequeña que quiere continuar durmiendo y se abrazó más a él.  
-Hermione… vamos

-Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo- susurro.

-Debes ir a clases linda, nos veremos esta noche.

-No quiero esperar hasta esta noche- repuso colocándose a horcajadas sobre el hombre y comenzado a besar su cuello.

-Vamos amor, no puedes seguir faltando a clase.

-Solo será una aburrida clase de pociones con Slughorn- repuso la castaña volviendo a besar los labios del licántropo.

¿Qué más daba?

Solo sería una aburrida clase de pociones con Slughorn…

* * *

Hola! De nuevo por aqui.

Espero sus reviews!

Un beso

Feer :33


	16. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

Una larga fila de alumnos de séptimo año esperaban fuera del aula de pociones en las mazmorras. Tranquilos, sin ninguna clase de preocupación que los agobiara.

La campana retumbo por todo el castillo y los alumnos empezaron a ingresar al aula en un total, completo y perfecto desorden.  
Una vez dentro, iban y venían entre los pupitres, charlando, riendo; despreocupados de la vida.

-Silencio

No fue un grito, un regaño, una exclamación. Solo fue su frio y amargo tono proveniente del fondo del aula.

El aula se sumió en un profundo y repentino silencio que perforaba los tímpanos. La mirada de todos los presentes se había clavado en aquella esquina, donde Snape los observaba oculto entre las sombras.  
-¿Qué esperan para volver a sus lugares?- exclamo Snape con su tono amargo, sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

Recorrió a todo el alumnado con su mirada, mientras volvían rápidamente a sus asientos, sin despegar apenas la mirada de Snape, como si no creyesen que de nuevo estaba ahí.

Una especio de nudo comenzó a formarse en el estómago de Snape.  
Ahí estaba Potter, y también Weasley, incluso Longbottom pero ella no estaba…  
-Abran su libro en la página 256  
El mal humor comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, como si se tratase de un veneno corriendo por sus venas.  
-Hoy preparan un "Filtro de Paz" tienen una hora-  
No quería ver a ningún Slytherin, mucho menos a ningún Gryffindor, quería verla a ella.

Habían pasado alrededor de quince minutos cuando unos ligeros golpecitos resonaron en la puerta.

Snape se puso de pie de mala gana. Atravesando entre humos de colores varios hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Siento la tardanza Profesor Slug...

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Por fin. Ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba él.  
El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor. Por un segundo, la micra de segundo en que sus miradas se conectaron, todo fue perfecto.  
La chica poso su mano sobre el pecho del hombre, necesitaba sentirlo; saber que era real.

-Severus…- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara la clase.

-Señorita Granger, no sé qué sea lo que usted este pensado, pero a pesar de mi ausencia, sigo siendo su Profesor- dijo este remarcando la última palabra.

Alejo la mano de la chica con mal disimulada delicadeza, y se alejó de ahí rumbo a su escritorio.

La chica entro al aula lentamente, como si aún procesase lo que acaba de ocurrir.  
La castaña se sentó entre sus dos amigos.

-Hermione, ¿Estas bien?- inquirió el pelirrojo

Pero la castaña no respondió.  
Harry la observaba sonriente. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, y se sentía feliz por su amiga, pues con solo un vistazo podía darse cuenta de había vuelto a ser ella.  
La chica comenzó con su trabajo, como lo haría en cualquier clase normal, pero le era imposible. Apenas podía despegar la vista de Snape. No podía creerlo.

¡Había vuelto! ¡Realmente había vuelto!  
Después de 30 minutos el aula se había llenado de vapores de todos los colores. Sin embargo eso no era impedimento para que de vez en vez, sus miradas se cruzaran fugazmente.

El momento más esperado para ambos llego, después de lo que parecieron horas. La campana retumbo por todo el colegio anunciando el final de aquella tortura.  
-Señorita Granger puede esperar un minuto- dijo el pocionista cuando la chica comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Te espero?- Inquirió el ojiverde acercándose a su amiga. Ambos se contemplaron antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Te veré más tarde- repuso el chico guiñándole un ojo y abandonando el aula.  
La castaña sonrió mientras lo contemplaba alejarse. Después de un par de segundos, el aula quedo totalmente vacía.

La castaña se acercó y cerró lentamente la puerta.  
Giro sobre sus talones para poder, al fin contemplarlo.  
Ahí estaba él, de pie junto a su escritorio con su expresión seria y sin embargo, una mirada cargada de sentimientos.

-Severus…

-Hermione…

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar, lentamente.  
Hasta que la castaña no pudo más, y corrió hasta sus brazos.  
Lo abrazo fuertemente. Necesitaba sentirlo, saber que verdaderamente ahí estaba.

-¡Te extrañe demasiado!-exclamo la chica entre sollozos.

Severus la sujeto por cintura, alejándola un poco de sí para poder contemplarla.

*¡Merlín! Realmente era perfecta*

-Te amo… TE AMO.

Beso esos labios. Aquellos labios que tanto extrañaba. Esos labios sonrosados que tanto había deseado, que tanto necesitaba.

La castaña enredo las manos alrededor del cuello del hombre.

Ambos habían necesitado tanto aquello.  
Todas las dudas, rece sentimientos, preocupaciones, TODO que resuelto con aquel beso, aquel beso tan simple y tan significativo, cargado de todos aquellos sentimientos que tanto habían querido decirse.  
-¡Oh! Linda no llores- susurro el profesor separándose un poco de la castaña.

-¡Te amo! ¿Lo sabes? No tienes idea de cuánto te amo.

Volvió a besarlo, necesitaba sentirlo, realmente necesitaba sentirlo.

-¡Oh Merlín! Severus, había olvidado cuan bien se sentía esto.- exclamo la castaña sin poder contener un sonoro gemido.

-Ya hare yo que no lo olvides- repuso Snape divertido volviendo a besar los labios de su amada.

Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, acariciándolo con delicadeza.  
Besaba cada centímetro de su piel, como si la vida se le fuese en ello.  
Comenzó a acariciar lentamente sus pechos, hasta que atrapo un pezón entre sus labios.

-¡Oh!

La castaña soltó un gemido.  
Snape abandono sus pechos, y comenzó a descender por su abdomen depositando ligeros besos.  
Sus manos también hacia su trabajo, acariciaban sus piernas hasta llegar a la parte interna de sus muslos, para comenzar a abrirlas lentamente.  
Llego hasta esa parte de ella.  
Comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, introduciendo sus dedos entre sus pliegues, en busca de su clítoris. Lo pellizco suavemente, arrancando un fuerte gemido de los labios de la castaña.  
-¡Merlín Severus!- exclamo la chica al sentir la mano de este ser sustituida por su boca.  
El pocionista continúo con su trabajo, empeñando en hacer disfrutar a la chica al máximo.  
Recorría de arriba abajo la intimidad de la chica, mientras sus manos se encargaban de nuevo de sus pechos.  
-¡Te quiero en mi ahora! No puedo soportarlo más- exclamo la castaña.  
Snape no necesito escucharlo dos veces.

Volvió a besar los labios de la chica antes de penetrarla en una embestida.

-¡Merlín! ¡Ohh!

Snape observaba divertido a la castaña mientras comenzaba a embestirla suavemente.

-¡Oh! Cuanto extrañaba esto- exclamo la chica sin poder contener un sonoro gemido.  
Snape comenzó a embestirla un poco más rápido, descendiendo su mano hasta el clítoris de la castaña, mientras lo pellizcaba suavemente.  
-¡Merlín!

-¿Te gusta?- susurro el hombre besando el cuello de la chica sin abandonar su tarea de darle placer.

-¡Merlín sí!

Snape soltó una risita y comenzó a embestirla aún más fuerte, sintiendo las olas del orgasmo acercarse.

Ambos cayeron dormidos después de un rato, abrazados, Enredados como un solo cuerpo.  
Sintiéndose el uno al otro como desde hacía tanto tiempo lo necesitaban.

-¿Cómo dormiste pequeña?

Sonreía ante el suave tacto de su mano sobre su mejilla.

-Excelente

Sus ojos taladraban los suyos, mientras una sincera sonrisa aparecía sobre su rostro.

Tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas que hacerle y sin embargo, una mirada suya me era suficiente.

Se acurruco entre sus brazos, abrasándose fuertemente a él.

-Hermione…

Sentía su aliento golpeando contra su odio. Su mano aun acariciaba su mejilla.  
-¿Sí?- respondió

-Creo que es hora de levantarse.

-No quiero separarme de ti- susurro acercándose aún más a él.  
Volvió a acariciar su rostro, acariciando suavemente sobre mis parpados, invitándome a abrir los ojos. Los abrí lentamente.  
Tenía miedo, miedo de que de nuevo fuera un sueño de que nada hubiese pasado y no estuviera el ahí a su lado.

**********Hermione**********

Levante la vista y me topé con sus ojos, aquellos ojos como dos profundos túneles negros en lo que yo había encontrado un amor sincero.

-Severus te amo- me volví a abrazar a él, acurrucándome entre sus brazos.

-Te extrañe demasiado amor- repuso comenzando a acariciar mi cabello. Sentía su respiración en mi odio. Me gustaba volverlo a sentir así, tan cerca de mí.

No quería volver a perderlo, quería pasar el resto de mi vida ahí, a su lado.

* * *

Holi... volvi

Espero les guste y pues dejen sus reviews, eso me hace muy feliz! :DD

Los ama  
Feer :33


	17. Señor Malfoy ¿A que debo su visita?

**Señor Malfoy… ¿A que debo su visita?**

*Toc, toc*

-Adelante…

-¿Sr. Malfoy…?  
-Buenas noches profesor Snape

-¿A que debo su visita?

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Por supuesto, pase.

[…]

-No sé a qué se refiere  
-De nada le servirá seguir ocultándolo, profesor.

-Lamento decirle que eso no es verdad, y no me interesa lo que tenga usted para decirme, Sr. Malfoy, y le pido por favor, se retire de mi despacho.  
-Señor, yo tengo ninguna necesidad de mentirle, y si le digo esto, es porque yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

-Sr. Malfoy, no pienso seguir escuchándolo, retírese.

-Solo piénselo Señor, esa estúpida sangre sucia, con perdón de la expresión, cree que puede burlarse de usted.

-Retírese Malfoy.

-Buenas noches Profesor Snape.

-Linda…

-¡No!- exclamo la castaña como quien hace un puchero.

-Ayer perdí la mitad de mis clases por tu culpa- recrimino el hombre, divertido.  
-¿Así? Nadie te obligo a estar conmigo.

-Me obligo mi corazón- susurro el pocionista al odio de la chica.

La castaña sonrió en los labios del profesor.  
-¿Me extrañaste?- inquirió la castaña al tiempo que Severus recargando su cuerpo sobre el de la chica, apoyada contra la pared de su despacho.

-Cada segundo- respondió el pocionista rozando los labios de la castaña.  
Sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso.  
La campana se hizo escuchar por todo el castillo, interrumpiendo su lindo momento.

-Ahora, será mejor que vayas a clase- susurro Snape sujetando a la castaña por la cintura, alejándola un poco de sí.  
-No quiero volver a separarme de ti  
-Mi vida, nos veremos esta noche, lo prometo.  
La castaña lo observo por un segundo.  
-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Mi vida, porque eso es lo que eres.

-Buenos días chicos, por favor ocupen sus lugares.

Lupin ingreso al aula como lo haría cualquier día normal, feliz y animado.  
Por alguna extraña razón no había ido a desayunar aquella mañana, con lo que no había tenido ninguna clase de encuentro desagradable en la mesa de profesores.  
-Hoy tendremos una clase práctica- anuncio sentándose cómodamente en la orilla del escritorio. -Así que por favor, todos pónganse de pie.  
Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie algo confundidos.  
Con un movimiento de la varita de Lupin, todos los pupitres a su alrededor desaparecieron, dejando un gran espacio en el aula.  
-Ahora, quiero que cada uno tome una pareja.  
Todos dudaron por un momento, al tiempo que comenzaban a dispersarse por el aula.  
Hermione hizo pareja con Harry, y Ron con Parvati, Draco con Pansy y Neville como era costumbre en aquellas actividades, quedo solo.  
-Veamos…- susurro Lupin al detectar el problema.  
-Pansy con Neville- la expresión de Pansy se tornó en una fea mueca de desagrado.  
-Harry tu… ¿Podrás conmigo no?- inquirió Lupin con una sonrisa. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Y Hermione, ¿Tu con Malfoy?- inquirió el profesor algo inseguro.

Ambos se contemplaron con odio antes de acercarse un poco, solo lo meramente necesario.

-¿Esta bien?- susurro Lupin acercándose a la castaña.  
-Claro- respondió la chica restándole importancia.  
-Bien…- comenzó Lupin colocándose al frente de la clase, donde todos pudieran verle. -Se trata de una pequeña practica de duelo…-  
Por un momento todos recordaron la clase de duelo que alguna vez intento dar el Profesor Lockhart, y comenzaron a lanzarse mirada nerviosas.

-Como es obvio- continuaba Lupin -Solo pueden utilizar hechizos de defensa, no quiero tener que salir del aula con un alumno en brazos, y ahora, comiencen.

**********Hermione**********

Mi suerte no podía ser peor, había alrededor de cuarenta alumnos ahí, la mitad de ellos Gryffindor y tenía que venir a tocarme con Malfoy.  
Ambos nos contemplamos por un minuto, antes de comenzar con lo que teníamos que hacer.  
-"Expelliarmus"- susurro él, casi con desgana.  
-"Protego"- Respondí, apenas sin inmutarme. El haz de luz rojo reboto contra la barrera invisible que se formó frente a mí y paso cerca de la cabeza.  
Ambos nos contemplamos, el asco y el desprecio se reflejaban en su mirada.  
-Petrificus Tot…

-¡Expelliarmus!

El hechizo le dio de lleno el pecho, haciéndolo volar por el aire poco más de un metro.*  
-Estúpida sangre sucia- susurro al tiempo que se ponía de pie.  
Lo observe divertida, mientras este sacudía su túnica, como esperando que me distrajera para lanzarme algún conjuro.  
-Desmai…

-¡Petrificus Totalus!

El hechizo de Draco, ni siquiera se acercó a mí, sin embargo, sin embargo el mío rozo muy cerca de su brazo.

-Sangre sucia idiota- dijo, esta vez más fuerte, dando un paso hacia mí.  
-¡Petrificus…

-¡Densaugeo!- Fue el primer hechizo que vino a mi mente. Y dio de lleno en su rostro, de donde rápidamente comenzaron a resaltar unos enormes incisivos, que después de un segundo sobresalían de su boca.

Solté una sonora carcajada. Un pequeño círculo comenzó a formarse alrededor de Malfoy.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Lupin acercándose.  
No pudo contener una risita, que lo único que consiguió fue enfurecer aún más a Malfoy.  
Susurro un conjuro que rápida devolvió lo dientes de Malfoy a su estado normal.  
-Vuelvan a su trabajo- anuncio Lupin acompañado de las risas de todos los presentes.  
-¿Qué ocurrió hurón?- inquirí divertida al tiempo que lo contemplaba.  
Malfoy se acero rápidamente a mí, y de un ligero empujón me lanzo contra la pared que estaba justo detrás de mí.

-No te quieras pasar de lista, estúpida sangre sucia-  
Susurro en mi odio, recargando su cuerpo sobre el mío.  
-¡Quítate de encima! Malfoy  
-¿Acaso te molesta?- inquirió pegando aún más su cuerpo al mío.  
-¡Aléjate!- exclame empujándolo, pero él no se movió ni un ápice.  
-No pensé que esto te molestara- susurro en mi odio.  
-¡Eres un imbécil!- exclame cuando sentí su lengua posarse sobre mi oído -¿Por quién me tomas?  
Me aleje de él como pude, mejor dicho lo avente hasta que el cedió y retrocedió un paso.

Me contemplo por un segundo, recorriéndome de arriba abajo con sus fríos ojos grises.  
Me dispuse a irme de ahí, cuando me sujeto fuertemente del brazo. Obligándome a girarme, y verlo de frente.  
-No te quieras hacer la lista conmigo Granger, sé muy bien cómo eres  
Susurro recorriendo mis labios con su dedo.

-¡No sé de qué mierda hablas Malfoy!

Volvió a acercarse a mí, acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la pared.  
-No me provoque Granger, que a la que menos le conviene es a ti "Mi pequeña bruja" o debería decir "Preciosa"  
Sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, azotando contra mi pecho, al tiempo que mi cerebro terminaba de procesar lo que -Malfoy acababa de decirme  
*¡Merlín! Él lo sabía… MALFOY LO SABIA*  
-Sr. Malfoy ¿Está todo bien?  
Loa voz de Lupin a espaldas de Malfoy irrumpió en mis pensamientos.  
Malfoy se alejó de mí, volteando verlo con arrogancia.

-Claro que si profesor, ¿Cierto Granger?- inquirió casi divertido. Taladrándome con sus ojos grises.

-Si Lupin, está todo bien- susurre.  
Lupin me contemplaba con sus ojos color almendra, suspicazmente. Era obvio que había visto más de lo que aparentaba.  
-Bien…- repuso contemplando a Malfoy detenidamente -continúen con el ejercicio.  
-¿Continuamos?- inquirió Malfoy con una sonrisa, colocándose frente a mí.  
Me puse en posición, esperando cualquier hechizo de parte de Malfoy.  
-¡Tarantallegra! -Protego  
El conjuro reboto golpeando de lleno contra Malfoy. Solté una sonora carcajada al ver las piernas de Malfoy comenzar a bailar como locas.  
Todos los presentes voltearon a mirarlo, y comenzaron a reír con ganas…  
-¡Estúpida Granger!- exclamo justo después de que Lupin lanzara un contra hechizo, para enseguida abandonar el aula hecho una huracán.

Malfoy realmente molesto, y sé que es capaz de muchas cosas, pero jamás creí que pudiera hacer aquello…

**********Narradora**********

Hermione abandono el aula un par de minutos después, pensando en lo que tal vez, acaba de meterse.

Llevaba la mente ocupada, distraída, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetarla por la cintura y obligarla a desviarse por un pasillo contiguo.

La castaña sonrió, al toparse con aquellos ojos negros.  
-¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé, solo tenía ganas de ver a mi pequeña bruja.  
La castaña sonrió al tiempo que Snape le daba un casto beso.  
*¡Merlín, cuanto extrañaba aquellos fugaces encuentros con él*

Pasaban ya de las nueve de la noche.  
Snape se encontraba sentado en su despacho en espera de alguien.

*Toc, toc*

-Adelante…

-¿Sr. Malfoy…?- Snape no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al darse de cuenta de que se trataba de su ahijado y no de aquella chica de melena castaña había estado esperando durante todo el día.  
-Buenas noches profesor Snape

-¿A que debo su visita?

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Por supuesto, pase.

Malfoy entro en el despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
-¿Cómo le va?- inquirió sentándose frente a mi escritorio. Lo observe extrañado.  
-Sr. Malfoy no sé qué se le ofrezca, pero le recuerda que están no son horas para estar fuera de su sala común.  
-Eso no le molesta cuando Hermione viene a visitarlo.

Malfoy lo dijo así, sin más, sin poder contenerse.

-No sé a qué se refiere  
-De nada le servirá seguir ocultándolo, profesor.  
Snape había comenzado a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- inquirió Snape dándose por vencido.

Malfoy sonrió, triunfante.  
-Eso es lo que menos importa profesor, sé que cosas que podrían interésale aún más.

Snape lo contemplo intrigado, sin comprender a que se refería.  
-Usted se ausento por un tiempo y pues… Granger, no lo desaprovecho.

Snape lo contemplo con una ceja levantada.

-La chica se olvidó muy rápido de usted a decir verdad.  
-Sabe que Sr. Malfoy, no me interesa la mentiras que usted tenga para decirme…

-No son mentiras señor, yo mismo la vi, con el profesor Lupin.

Snape sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle a una velocidad impresionante,  
Quiso correr en ese mismo momento hasta el despacho de Lupin, y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.  
-Lamento decirle que eso no es verdad, y no me interesa lo que tenga usted para decirme, Sr. Malfoy, y le pido por favor, se retire de mi despacho- repuso haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no explotar en ese mismo momento.  
-Señor, yo tengo ninguna necesidad de mentirle, y si le digo esto, es porque yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

-Sr. Malfoy, no pienso seguir escuchándolo, retírese.

-Solo piénselo Señor, esa estúpida sangre sucia, con perdón de la expresión, cree que puede burlarse de usted.

-Retírese Malfoy.

-Buenas noches Profesor Snape…

* * *

Holis! Espero les guste el capi y Dejen Reviews.

Emmm... Hay una parte que aparece en negritar y ha decir verdad no se por que asi que no le tomen mucha importancia si?

Un beso  
Feer :DD


	18. Vacaciones en mal momento

**Vacaciones en mal momento**

**Bauleo- susurro la castaña con un movimiento de la varita y un segundo después su baúl comenzó a llenarse de su ropa perfectamente doblada.**  
**La chica se sentó en la orilla de su cama, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro.**  
**Las vacaciones había llegado demasiado pronto según le parecía. **  
**Se lamentaba no haber podido pasar la noche anterior por el despacho de Snape, pero los deberes se le habían amontonado de una manera que hacía mucho tiempo que no le sucedía.**  
**Se detuvo a observar como su ropa continuaba guardándose dentro del baúl.**  
**Pasaría las vacaciones de Pascua en Grinmuld Place, tomaría el tren aquella tarde con los chicos, y también con Lupin.**  
**Tenía que hacer algo respecto aquello, pero no sabía la manera… digamos, de terminar con él.**

Su baúl estuvo listo un par de minutos después, se puso de pie, dejando todo en perfecto orden y salió de su habitación. Tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer.  
Recorrió todo el castillo hasta su despacho. Una vez frente a la puerta de madera, toco un par de veces, para después entrar.  
-Hola- atino a decir la chica, entrando al despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Señorita Granger?- inquirió Snape con fingida sorpresa.  
La castaña lo observo con una sonrisa coqueta y se acercó lentamente a él.  
-¿Me puede explicar qué diablos esta haciendo?- inquirió el pocionista, cuando la chica estaba demasiado cerca.  
La chica lo observo extrañada, pero enseguida su expresión cambio a una más sensual.  
-No lo sé…- ronroneo -Quería despedirme de ti.  
Se había acercado demasiado a Snape, obligándolo a retroceder hasta acorralarlo entre su cuerpo y la fría pared de piedra.  
Snape estaba haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no besar aquellos labios que comenzaban a hacerle falta, o mejor aún, para no comenzar a despotricar contra la chica como había estado queriendo hacer desde la visita de Malfoy.  
La castaña se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies, y sin pensarlo dos veces, pego sus labios a los de su amado profesor.  
Snape se descubrió correspondiéndole, pero enseguida la alejo de si, casi de manera brusca.

-¿Qué diablos cree que hace Granger?- bramo.  
-¿Severus?- inquirió la chica realmente extrañada.  
-No sé quién se crea usted, pero le recuerdo que sigo siendo su profesor- dijo este, remarcando la última palabra con un tono amargo y frívolo.

-¿Qué… ocurre?  
La castaña sentía como el pánico comenzaba a extenderse por su interior. Su corazón latía salvajemente, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.  
-Granger, retírese de mi despacho- susurro el hombre dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio.  
-Severus… ¿Qué te ocurre?- inquirió la chica sujetándolo por la mano, antes de que este se fuera.  
Snape se soltó de su agarre enseguida, casi con asco.  
-Lárgate-susurro, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no comenzar a gritar.  
-¿Por qué me tratas así?- inquirió la chica ofendida, poniéndose frente a él.

-¿Por qué? Por qué Señorita Granger, es lo mismo que yo me pregunto…- respondió este apenas en un susurro.  
Snape sujeto a la castaña fuertemente por el brazo, haciéndole daño y la lanzo casi bruscamente contra la pared.  
-¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto?- inquirió este con voz temblorosa, por tanta rabia acumulada, al tiempo que comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a la chica.  
-¿Por qué con él? ¡Por qué ese maldito bastardo!- exclamo  
La castaña sintió una especie de miedo aparecer en su interior.  
*¡Malfoy no podía haberle hecho aquello!*  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- susurro la chica.

-¿Así que no lo niegas?- recrimino el hombre.  
La chica clavo la mirada en el suelo.

-Se-se-Severus… yo, déjame explicarte  
-No hay nada que tengas que explicar- repuso este -Esta bastante claro.

-Amor por favor…

-No vuelva a llamarme así Granger- intervino el hombre. -Para usted como cualquier alumno soy su profesor.  
-Solo… por favor escúchame- suplico la castaña con las lágrimas comenzando a correr por sus mejillas.  
-Severus… yo… sabes que te amo.

-¡Merlín! ¡No seas hipócrita!- exclamo el hombre, volviendo a acercarse a ella peligrosamente, quien parecía haberse fundido a la pared -¡Lo mismo le habrás dicho a Lupin y sabes Dios a cuantos más!-  
Sintió de pronto, la palma de la mano de la castaña, estrellarse de lleno contra su mejilla.

-No te atreva a hablarme así- susurro la chica amenazante.  
Sentía esta vez, la rabia comenzar a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.  
Snape la observo furioso, ¡Cómo se atrevía!

-¡Lárguese de mi despacho ahora Granger!  
La castaña no se movió.  
-¡Por qué lo hiciste!- exclamó de pronto -¿Por qué tenías que abandonarme así?  
-¿Tú piensas que yo quería hacerlo? ¿Crees que estaba feliz de tener que dejarte así?

-¿Qué más da? Ni siquiera te importaba  
-¿Y yo a ti si? Me olvidaste con el primer imbécil que se cruzó en tu camino.  
-¿Y tú? Tú me abandonaste sin preocuparte por darme una maldita explicación- chillo la castaña.  
Ambos se encontraban a tan solo un palmo de distancia, sus labios casi se rozaban, y sentían el aliento del otro golpear contra sus labios.  
-¡Tú no entiendes nada!- bramo Snape

-¿Cómo esperas que lo haga si ni siquiera te molestaste en explicármelo?  
-¿Y qué más da? Ya te fuiste a revolcar con tu lobito ¿No?  
La castaña lo contemplo dolida.  
-Sabes que, ¡Lar-gar-te con él! Pues, como tú dices, a mi poco me importas.  
Hermione lo contemplo horrorizada.  
-No puedes estarme diciendo esto…  
Alzo su mano hasta posarla sobre la mejilla del pocionista, Severus la alejo de un manotazo.  
-¿Por qué Hermione?- inquirió de pronto. Abatido. -¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto?  
-Severus no fue mi intención…  
-¿Por qué con él? ¡Un amigo de Potter! ¡POR QUE!- bramo el hombre sin prestarle atención.

Hermione comprendió de pronto. Le había dado donde más le dolía. Lo había lastimado de una manera imposible de comprender.  
Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo.  
Se besaron, con pasión, con coraje, con rabia con deseo.  
Snape rompió el beso de manera brusca casi asqueado, alejándose rápidamente de ella.  
La sujeta por una muñeca haciéndole daño y la condujo hasta la puerta.  
-No quiera volver a verla- susurro antes de cerrar la puerta justo en la cara de la chica.

La último que la castaña escucho antes de salir corriendo fuel el ruido de cristales rompiéndose contra la pared del despacho.

Se detuvo en un pasillo solitario, sin poder soportarlo un segundo más.  
Dejo su espalda resbalar por la fría pared de piedra hasta detenerse en el suelo.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libres por sus mejillas.  
Aquello no podía estar pasándole, no a ella.  
-Hermione… ¡Merlín! ¿Estás bien?

Un Lupin salido de saber Merlín donde, se acercaba a ella preocupado.  
El licántropo se arrodillo a su lado.  
-¿Estas bien pequeña?

-¡Déjame en paz!- bramo la chica antes de salir corriendo de ahí, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

La chica caminaba por el sendero hasta la estación de Hogsmade junto con el resto de sus compañeros. Su expresión no podía ser peor.

-Herms… ¿Segura que estas bien?

-¿Qué te ocurre Granger? ¿Por qué esa expresión tan fea?- se burló Malfoy pasando por su lado. -Te dije que no me provocaras- agrego antes de alejarse seguido de sus amigotes.  
Hermione imagino tantas maneras lentas y dolorosas de torturarlo…  
-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Harry extrañado por la actitud de Malfoy  
Hermione la observo con aquellos ojos color miel hundidos en lágrimas.  
Continuaron caminando, hasta llegar a la estación, donde el tren color escarlata ya los esperaba.

Solo podía pasarle a ella.  
Las vacaciones no podían haber llegado en un peor momento.  
¡Merlín! Como podía ser tan estúpida.  
Severus la odiaba, realmente la odiaba, y ahora, tendría que pasar dos semanas con Lupin. ¡Dos malditas semanas!

Lo amaba demasiado, de una manera que jamás había sentido, y ahora... Ahora todo se había ido a la mierda por su estúpida culpa.

**********Snape**********

Todo se había tornado borroso, después de botella y media de wishky de fuego a cualquiera le sucedería.  
Era realmente patético, desahogarme con una estúpida botella de alcohol.  
Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?  
¡Estúpida sangre sucia! ¡Estúpida Gryffindor! ¡Estúpido Lupin!  
¡ESTÚPIDA NECESIDAD DE VOLVER A BESAR AQUELLOS LABIOS!

De nuevo no se por que el primer parrafo se puso en negritas... En fin, dejen Reviews!

Los amo  
Feer :3


	19. Vacaciones en mal momento II

**Vacaciones en mal momento II**

El tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha. Para aquellos momentos el cielo se había teñido de un color azul aterciopelado.  
Pasaban de las siete de la noche cuando el expreso se detuvo en la estación de King Cross.  
-Vamos Herms…- susurro Ginny sujetando a su amiga por el brazo, ayudándola a incorporarse.  
-Gracias Ginny- susurro la chica intentado en vano sonreír.  
-¿Segura que estas bien?- inquirió la pelirroja al tiempo que bajan del tren.  
-Prefiero no hablar de eso, te contare más tarde.  
Un pequeño círculo de personas (no tanto) las esperaban ya en el andén.  
Ahí estaban Fred y George, también Bill y el Sr. Weasley, y Harry y Ron que recién se les habían unido.  
Después de los respectivos saludos y breves comentarios, uno a uno atravesaron aquel muro hacia el mundo muggle.

**********Narradora**********

De nuevo, el ruido de cristales rotos, estrellándose contra la pared de piedra, perforó el silencio de aquella habitación.  
Dumbledore se limitaba a contemplarlo, sin decir una palabra, saboreando un caramelo de "tuti-fruti" (Su nuevo descubrimiento muggle)  
-¿Has terminado ya de destrozar mi despacho, Severus?- inquirió el anciano profesor un par de minutos después.  
Snape se dejó caer sobre una silla frente al escritorio del profesor, abatido.  
-¿Me explicaras que está ocurriendo o lo hare yo?  
-Es claro que se trata de la partida de la Señorita Granger, luego de su discusión de esta mañana…  
El pocionista lo observo con un toque de sorpresa. ¿Cómo le hacia ese anciano para enterarse de todo?  
-Todo esto es tu culpa- susurro el pelinegro incorporándose en su asiento.  
Dumbledore lo observo algo extrañado.  
-¡No finjas que no lo sabes! ¡Si tan solo me hubieras permitido explicarle, al menos despedirme!  
-El hubiera no existe, Severus. Hay que aceptar el pasado y vivir el presente.  
-¡No me vengas con esas tonterías!- exclamo.  
Dumbledore lo contemplo sin inmutarse.  
-Severus, es solo una pelea de novios- dejo escapar una risita - Pronto pasara.

**********Narradora**********

-¿Dónde está Lupin?- inquirió Harry un segundo después de que todos aparecieran justo frente al número 12 de Grinmuld Place.  
-No lo sé- repuso Ginny de pie a su lado, sujetando su mano.  
El Sr. Weasley fue el primero en entrar en la antigua construcción, seguido poco después del resto.  
Sirius los esperaba en el recibidor, al pie de la escalera, con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Sir…- la exclamación de Harry quedo suspendida a la mitad, siendo opacada por un fuerte grito a sus espaldas.  
-¡Sirius!  
Una chica pelinegra salida de quien sabe dónde corrió a los brazos del hombre.  
Poco les importo la mirada de extrañeza que les regalaban todos los presentes, y unieron sus labios en un cálido beso.  
La extraña chica giro sobre sus talones aun abrazada a Sirius y contemplando al resto.  
-¿Pansy?

-¡Pansy!

-¡Pansy!

-¿¡Parkinson!?  
Las exclamaciones de Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos en perfecto coro no se hicieron esperar.  
Lupin se encontraba recargado en el marco sin puerta del corredor, observando la escena divertido.  
-¿Esto es enserio Sirius?- inquino Harry en un susurro acercándose a él.  
-Jamás lo había sido tanto- repuso el hombre abrazando fuertemente a Pansy; sonriente.  
-Hora de cenar- anuncio de pronto la Señora Weasley que los llamaba desde la cocina.

**********Narradora**********

-¡Todo es culpa tuya!

-Severus… ¿Me dejaras hablar? O piensas seguir gritándome toda la noche…  
Snape lo observo casi con odio pero guardo silencio.  
-Tal vez sea lo mejor…  
Snape abrió la boca para protestar pero Dumbledore lo hizo callar.  
-Bellatrix te está buscando.

El pocionista lo observo sin comprender, con una ceja levantada.  
-Sabe que estas tras ella, que la seguías y aun lo haces…  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…  
-Hijo… tal vez la Señorita Granger este más segura con el profesor Lupin  
La mirada del pocionista se llenó de odio.  
-¡No lo permitiré!- exclamo.  
-Por lo que le dijiste esta mañana, tenía entendido que no querías volver a verla.  
Snape le lanzo una mirada frívola. ¿Cómo se había enterado ese maldito viejo chismoso?  
-Si realmente la amas la protegerás…  
-Por supuesto que lo haría, daría mi vida por Hermione…  
-¿De nuevo es Hermione? O ¿Señorita Granger?

Snape rodo lo ojos fastidiado.  
-Severus… debes pensar en la chica, tal vez no esté segura a tu lado, Lupin la cuidara.  
-Yo… yo la cuidare- balbuceo como pocas veces lo hacía.  
-Conoces mejor que yo a Bellatrix, sabes que terminara enterándose y la buscara, ya la torturo una vez y poco le importara hacerlo de nuevo…  
-No- susurro.  
-¿Cómo dices?- inquirió el anciano profesor.  
-Ya nos separaste una vez y no permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo.  
-Eso depende de ti- musito.  
Snape había comenzado a perder la paciencia. Aquellas charla sin sentido no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado.

**********Narradora**********

Todos cenaban despreocupados de la vida, charlando y más aun escuchando a Sirius hablar sobre lo suyo con Pansy.  
Era complicado para los aun estudiantes, estar sentados a la misma mesa que una Slytherin y No cualquiera si no ni más ni menos que la antigua novia de Draco Malfoy.  
A la castaña se le revolvió el estómago tan solo de pensarlo.  
-Bien, creo que es hora de que todos vayamos a dormir, nos espera un largo día mañana.

El número 12 de Grinmuld Place era una casa grande; bastante Sin embargo apenas contaba con cinco habitaciones.  
Después de que todos se instalaran, descubrieron que Hermione, Pansy y Ginny no tenían una habitación.  
-Yo puedo dormir con mis padres- musito la pelirroja, soltando un largo bostezo y abandonando la sala.  
Lupin y Sirius se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

-Volvemos en un minuto- anuncio Lupin antes de desaparecer por el corredor seguido de Sirius.  
Un silencio incomodo reinaba en la habitación donde ambas chicas esperaban.  
-¿Es extraño no? Granger- susurro de pronto Pansy.  
Hermione la observo sin comprender.  
-Tú con Lupin y yo con Sirius- dejo escapar un suspiro.  
Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron un poco.  
-Creo que será mejor que nos llevemos bien.  
Estiro su mano esperando a ser estrechada. Acto que la castaña correspondió un tanto vacilante. Pansy por primera vez para Hermione, sonrió sinceramente.  
-¿Y cuánto llevan juntos?- inquirió la Slytherin sentándose a su lado.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto de pronto la castaña.  
-Yo… me lo contó Draco.  
La castaña casi se atraganto con el vaso de agua que bebía en aquel momento.  
-¿Te dijo…  
La castaña no completo la frase, pero sentía la necesidad de preguntarlo.  
Pansy le guiño un ojos al ver que Sirius y Lupin se acercaban.  
-Lo sé- susurro antes de que Sirius hablara.  
-Tenemos una sorpresa.  
Ambos las condujeron hasta la habitación que antes, era de Sirius. Primero entraron Sirius y Pansy, seguidos de Hermione y Lupin que se desviaron por una puerta contigua a la habitación de Sirius y Pansy.

Lupin cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de él.  
-¿Y bien?- inquirió acercándose a la castaña -¿Qué te parece?  
Hermione no supo que responder, y solo atino a retroceder, hasta que quedo aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo del licántropo.  
-Ya te extrañaba- susurro dejando viajar sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica.  
Hermione realmente quería parar aquello pero no sabía la manera de hacerlo sin lastimarlo.  
-Lupin yo… estoy muy cansada- balbuceo.  
Lupin había comenzado a besar su cuellos deslizando lentamente sus manos por todo su cuerpo.  
-Emm… Hola- Pansy los observaba desde la puerta.

-¡Pansy!- exclamo Lupin alejándose de la castaña.  
-Yo… creo que preferiría dormir con Hermione- susurro la Slytherin ingresando en la habitación.  
Lupin contemplo a ambas, bastante extrañado.  
Hermione asintió.  
Con un movimiento de la varita del licántropo, su baúl aun sin deshacer salió de la habitación flotando.  
-Te veré mañana, linda- se despidió Lupin volviendo a acercarse a la castaña.  
-¡Hermione quieres ayudarme con esto!- exclamo Pansy.  
Hermione se acercó rápidamente a la chica.  
-Si Lupin nos vemos- se despidió desapareciendo por la puerta del baño con un par de cosas de Pansy en las manos.  
Lupin la observo desaparecer algo confundido y poco después abandono la habitación.  
La castaña salió del baño en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse.  
-Gracias- susurro sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

Los días pasaron velozmente para fortuna de la castaña.  
Había conseguido estar lo suficientemente ocupada para alejarse de Lupin y no pensar en Snape.  
Aunque, sabía que en algún momento tenía que terminar con aquello. No podía continuar simplemente evadiéndolo.  
Tal vez Snape no quería volver a verla jamás, tal vez no quería saber nada de ella, sin embargo no quería seguir lastimando a Lupin de aquella manera, sabía que la amaba, se lo había demostrado, sin embargo le era imposible corresponderle y a decir verdad no quería obligarse a hacerlo.

Era la última semana de vacaciones cuando sucedió lo que realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que jamás pasara.

Hacia un año que la guerra había finalizado y Voldemort había muerto, sin embargo el orden y la paz no había vuelto del todo al mundo mágico.  
Bellatrix y algunos más continuaban sueltos, empeñados en vengar la muerte de su amo, por lo que, de vez en cuando, aun se celebraban reuniones de la Orden.  
Los mortífagos estaban inactivos y bastante silenciosos sí; pero se temía que en cualquier momento pudieran comenzar otra guerra. Y pero aun, con Bellatrix al mando.

En fin…

Fue la mañana del miércoles, y Hermione se encontraba ayudando a Fleur a cuidar de la pequeña Victorie.  
La pequeña corría por la casa feliz mente hasta los brazos de su madre que bajaba las escaleras para ir a comer.  
Hermione suspiro aliviada. Estaba cansada de correr todo el día detrás de la pequeña niña traviesa, y realmente necesitaba un respiro.  
Caminaba distraídamente por el recibidor cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento proveniente de la puerta de entrada que se cerraba lentamente, alguien acaba de entrar o tal vez de salir. En eso estaba cuando se encontró de frente contra un fornido pecho cubierto con una capa negra.  
Sus manos se detuvieron en el pecho de aquel hombre y las manos de él viajaron hasta su cintura, evitando que ella cayera.  
Levanto la mirada, hasta que sus ojos miel se encontraron con aquellos profundos pozos que conocía tan bien.  
-Profesor…  
-Señorita Granger, tenga más cuidado- susurro.  
Se contemplaron por un segundo.  
Tanta gente, tanta gente que había en esa maldita casa y venía a encontrarse con ella.

-¿Hermione estas aquí?

Lupin… siempre tan oportuno.

Snape le lanzo una mirada de odio al licántropo antes de alejar a Hermione de él, haciéndola a un lado bruscamente  
Fue el momento más incómodo en el que Hermione pudo haberse encontrado.

Ambos estaban ahí, observándose con odio, y ella, de pie al lado de Snape, contemplando a ambos.  
La tensión pudo haberse cortado con un cuchillo.  
-Vamos pequeña…- susurro Lupin sujetándola por los hombros y alejándola de Snape.  
Hermione comenzó a caminar con el licántropo. Muy en su interior esperaba algo, alguna clase de reacción de parte de Snape, que hiciera algo, que dijera algo.  
Snape los contemplo alejarse.  
Una vez solos, Hermione se zafo del agarre del licántropo.  
-Lupin…

-Necesitamos hablar- concreto el hombre lobo.  
Hermione asintió y ambos caminaron silenciosamente a la sala que se encontraba completamente desierta.  
Lupin se sentó en un sillón y Hermione se sentó nerviosamente, frente a él.

-Lupin yo…  
-Solo quiero que estés segura de que yo si te amo  
Ese "si", esa pequeña palabra de 2 letras acababa de perforarle el corazón. No supo que hacer, simplemente se encontró mirando fijamente aquellos ojos color almendra.  
-Lupin yo no…  
Lupin la cayó posando su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Puedo darte todo lo que no te dará…  
-Lupin, por favor… no hagas esto más difícil.  
-¿Qué quieres haga? Hare lo que sea, Hermione… yo te am…  
-No- susurro la chica - Lupin… sé que tú me amas, realmente me lo has demostrado pero yo no puedo corresponderte…  
-Entonces…  
-Lo intente, de verdad, no sabes cuánto desearía hacerlo, pero no puedo.  
Lupin suspiro resignado.  
Lo estaba lastimando, veía la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, la decepción inundando su mirada.  
Sujeto su rostro entre sus manos, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, pero era la mejor.  
-Gracias- susurro -Gracia por amarme de esa manera, gracias por estar ahí para mí y realmente siento no poder corresponderte, no merezco todo lo que has hecho…  
La chica dejo la frase suspendida a la mitad, cuando Lupin unió sus labios a los de ella.

**********Snape**********

No soy curioso, nunca acostumbre serlo, ni siquiera de pequeño, pero era Hermione de quien hablamos. Hermione, sola con Lupin.  
Los seguí, lenta y silenciosamente.  
Me detuve, a unos pasos de la sala donde ellos entraron.  
¿Qué más daba? A mí ni siquiera me importaba ¡Que hiciera con su vida lo que ella quisiera!  
Pensaba al tiempo que seguía avanzando hacia la sala.  
Ahí estaban ambos, hablaban de algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.  
Hermione sujetaba el rostro de Lupin entre sus manos, hasta que después de un segundo, ambos fundieron sus labios en un beso.

¡ESTÚPIDA SABELOTODO!

* * *

Hola!

Bien espero que mi fic les este gustando, y por fa dejen sus reviews! Se aceptan tomasos y tambien crucios! cualquier cosa, solo quiero saber que les parece :D

Un beso  
Feer :33


	20. La casa de los gritos

**La casa de los gritos**

Hacia un mes que Hermione había terminado con Lupin, hacia un mes que el expreso de Hogwarts había retomado el camino de King Cross al castillo, hacia un mes que los chicos se habían despedido de Grinmuld Place y sus habitantes.

Hacia un mes que Snape evitaba el más mínimo contacto visual con la castaña, hacia un mes que la clase de pociones se había vuelto un infierno.  
Hacía más de un mes que Lupin se había despedido de Hermione con un beso. Hacía poco más de un mes que Snape los había visto…

**********Hermione**********

Era tarde, tarde… ¡Muy tarde!  
Me había quedado dormida, luego de que Ginny me despertase para bajar a desayunar. Pero es solo que, había tenido un sueño tan hermoso, que luego de despertar había vuelto a cerrar los ojos para que este continuara. Sin embargo, cuando se me ocurrió consultar la hora descubrí que faltaban 5 minutos para las 10 a.m.  
Todas aquellas actividades cotidianas como ducharme, arreglarme, bajar a desayunar y alistar mis cosas para la clase en las que acostumbraba tardar casi hora y media las realice fugazmente en menos de 20 minutos. Sin embargo y a pesar de mi sorprendente velocidad, ya iba tarde a la clase de pociones.

¡Merlín iba a matarme! ¡10:13!  
Corría por los pasillos como una loca, aventando gente a mi paso, y gritándoles una disculpa cada vez que los arrollaba.  
Baje de un brinco los últimos dos escalones de la escalera hasta el pasillo de las mazmorras.

¡Merlín 10:17! Iba a matarme, seguro que iba a matarme.  
Corrí lo más rápido que mis agotadas piernas me permitían y tras doblar una última esquina llegue al aula.  
Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y sudaba en exceso. Jamás creí volver a sentir aquel miedo hacia él…  
Mis nudillos golpearon suavemente la puerta, como si no quisiera que fueran escuchados.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando las miradas de todos los alumnos clavadas sobre mí.  
-Granger…- susurro

-Lo siento profesor- repuse ingresando al aula.  
La puerta se cerró detrás de mí.  
-Diez puntos menos Gryffindor- musito volviendo a su escritorio.  
Ocupe mi sitio, entre Harry y Ron, y me dispuse a comenzar a trabajar.  
-Es bastante bueno fingiendo ¿No crees?- susurro de pronto Harry, inclinándose un poco sobre mí para que Ron no lo escuchara, y lanzándome un sonrisita.  
-No está fingiendo- repuse con tono amargo.

Harry me contemplo sin comprender, pero no agrego nada.

La clase de pociones, se había convertido en un auténtico infierno desde que había vuelto de Grinmuld Place.  
No sabía qué hacer, buscaba el momento oportuno para hablar con Snape, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo me daba cuenta de que en realidad, él no quería volver a verme.  
Todo aquello me resultaba demasiado pesado, más aun que cuando él se fue, sin embargo me jure no volver a caer en lo mismo, abandonarme de esa manera.  
Lo amaba, si, con toda mi alma, pero no podía hundirme en mi misma como lo había hecho aquella vez.  
Intentaba estar tranquila, o al menos fingía estarlo.  
Y las cosas con Lupin no iban mucho mejor, me buscaba.  
No era cómodo para mí. Ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba como amigo. Pero solo eso, no algo más.

**********Snape**********

Mi mente era un remolino de confusiones.  
Había visto a Hermione con Lupin, en el colegio y también en los paseos a Hogsmade pero…  
No podía permitir que él se quedara con ella pero… si ella así lo prefería, yo no podía hacer nada.

**********Narradora**********

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, torturando no solo a Snape y a Hermione, incluso a Lupin.  
La necesitaba, su lado. Con él.  
La amaba, la amaba como jamás se había enamorado. Como nunca lo había sentido.

Paso aquel sábado por la tarde…  
Hacia un día soleado y los alumnos ansiaban poder salir del castillo. Aquel día habría una salida a Hogsmade.  
-Vamos Herms- la apuro Ginny desde la puerta.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- inquirió la castaña de mala gana.  
-Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Hogsmade no se moverá de ahí lo juro- repuso Hermione saliendo de la habitación siguiendo a Ginny.

Harry y Ron ya las esperaban fuera del castillo.

-¡Hola, chicas!- saludo Harry para luego acercarse a su novia y tomarla de la mano.  
-¿Nos vamos?- sugirió Ron comenzando a caminar.  
-¡Que tal chicos!- exclamo una voz detrás suyo.  
Aquello ojos almendra se cruzaron con los de la castaña, enseguida este giro el rostro hacia él.

-¡Que tal Lupin!- repuso Harry.

-¿Van a Hogsmade?- inquirió.

-Claro- repuso Ginny -¿Vienes?

Le lanzo una fugaz mirada a Hermione, casi imperceptible antes de aceptar.  
Pronto, Harry, Ron y Lupin se adentraron en una plática sobre Quidditch, en la que, de vez en cuando, Ginny participaba.

-Iremos a buscar una mesa- Susurro Ginny alejándose con Hermione mientras Ron y Harry se dirigían hacia la barra por las bebidas.

Lupin se había entretenido un momento, conversando con el profesor Flitwick.

Los chicos conversaron animadamente, charolando de cualquier cosa y bebiendo sus cervezas de mantequilla despreocupadamente.

-¿Podemos hablar…?- inquirió Lupin de pronto acercándose a la mesa.  
-Ahora vuelvo chicos- susurro la castaña poniéndose de pie y abandonando el establecimiento seguida de Lupin.  
Comenzaron a caminar por la larga calle principal.  
-Hermione yo… no es como decir esto.  
La chica solo espero a oírlo hablar.

-Te amo- soltó así, sin más.  
-Lupin por favor…- susurro la chica deteniéndose. -No sigas con esto.

-Hermione, solo escúchame.

La chica continúo con su recorrido, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Te amo, te amo como jamás había amado a nadie. Te convertiste en parte de mí. Me enamoraste hasta el punto de sentir que enloquezco si no estás a mi lado.  
La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Era perfecta, Hermione. La mujer perfecta para mí.  
Seguían caminado, calle arriba. Podían observar la casa de los Gritos y sus alrededores desiertos.

-Lupin…. Me halagas pero yo… no soy la indicada y… no quiero lastimarte pero…

-Sé que tal vez no me amas… pero debes algo…

-Lupin te quiero, y te quiero mucho…

-Eso es algo- intervino el licántropo soltando una risita nerviosa  
Hermione también intento reír, pero le costaba trabajo.  
-Tal vez sea difícil, pero no imposible. Yo sé que lo puedo conseguir. Te enamorare. Lo hare.

-Lupin…  
La chica callo de pronto. Indicando a Lupin que también guardara silencio.

Le había parecido escuchar algo a lo lejos.

Basto con un grito.  
Un grito quizá de alguna chica de primer grado fue suficiente para alertar a alumnos y profesores. Para alterarlos.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de que progresivamente todos en aquel pequeño pueblito notaron lo que ocurría, nadie hizo nada.  
Las escenas de una batalla tan reciente, aparecieron ante los ojos de todos. Aterrándolos.  
Las abarrotadas calles se vaciaron en un segundo, al tiempo que alumnos y profesores se refugiaban en los pequeños establecimientos a lo largo de la calle principal.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- susurro la castaña al tiempo que ambos giraban en todas direcciones.  
-No lo sé pequeña…- repuso Lupin observando a los pocos alumnos aun en la calle, correr por toda la calle en busca de refugio.  
-Sera mejor volver- susurro el licántropo con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz. Asió a Hermione por el brazo pero ella no se movió.  
Se habían sumido en un profundo silencio, un silencio que perforaba los tímpanos.  
Solo el estridente grito de Bellatrix resonó de pronto, rasgado el aire primaveral. Que fue secundado tan solo un segundo después por la respuesta de Snape y el contrahechizo de Dolohov.

La castaña desvió su mirada en aquella dirección, mientras una especie de terror comenzaba a invadir cada célula de su cuerpo.

Ahí estaban. Ahí estaba él.  
-Severus…- fue lo único que su boca pudo articular.  
Una sombra negra surco el cielo hasta detenerse en la casa de los gritos, revelando a Yaxley, de pie a lado de los 2 mortífagos ya presentes.  
Un haz de luz plateado escapo de su varita, hechizo que Snape apenas consiguió evitar ya que estaba bastante ocupado luchando contra los otros 2.  
-¡SEVERUS!  
Fue un grito desgarrador.  
Hermione comenzó a correr hacia la casa de los gritos, sin pensar en nada. Sin pensar en lo que hacía; solo pensando en él.  
-¡Hermione!- exclamo Lupin detrás suyo.

Unos brazos rodearon a la castaña por la cintura, deteniéndola.  
-¡Severus!

Pataleaba, golpeaba, arañaba el cuerpo de Lupin, tan solo pensando en correr hasta donde estaba él.  
-Hermion…  
Pero era inútil. Hermione había conseguido zafarse de su agarre y corría calle abajo con varita en mano.

-¡Hermione!- exclamo Lupin siguiéndola.

-¡Severus!  
Esa voz. Esa voz que conocía mejor que así mismo, que podría identificar en cualquier sitio floto hasta sus oídos.  
Era ella. Corría calle abajo con la mirada clavada sobre él seguida por el hombre lobo.  
Quiso gritarle que parara, que se detuviera, pero un hechizo asesino lanzado por Dolohov que pasó rozando su oreja lo distrajo.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- exclamo petrificando a este.  
-¡Hermione no!- exclamo.

Pero ya era tarde la castaña atravesaba en aquel momento por debajo de la cerca que rodeaba la casa de los gritos.

-¡Severus!- exclamo.  
Era lo único que podía decir, lo único que su boca podía articular y sobre todo, lo único que le interesaba en aquel momento.

-¡Desmaius!- exclamo la castaña a una distancia considerable, dando de lleno en el pecho de Yaxley.

-Hermione…- susurro Snape observando los ojos de la castaña bañados en lágrimas.

-Severus…

-Que lindos tortolitos…- exclamo la estruendosa voz de Bellatrix.  
Bellatrix lo había descubierto. Con solo ver esa escena, Snape sabía que ella sabía todo.  
Pero ahora eso, le importaba un comino.  
Le importaba cuidar a Hermione, dar su vida por ella si era necesario. Le importaba sacarla de ahí con vida; a como diera lugar.

Ambos fijaron la vista en ella, recordando que aún estaba ahí. Y ella, los observaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamo de pronto Lupin apenas rozando a la mortífago.  
Yaxley se había incorporado, y el hechizo lanzado a Dolohov había pasado.

-¡Petrificus…

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Protego!

Se había convertido en una batalla. Cuatro hombres, dos mujeres. Tres buenos, tres malos… ¡ah! Y tres enamorados.

Lupin luchaba contra Dolohov, Hermione contra Yaxley y Snape contra Bellatrix.

Un hechizo asesino escapo de la varita de Lupin golpeado de lleno en el pecho de Dolohov.

Un chillido escapo de los labios de Bellatrix.

-¡Estúpido hombre lobo!- bramo clavando sus ojos sobre él.

Las maldiciones imperdonables así como hechizos escudo volaban por el aire una y otra vez.

-¡Desmaius!- fue Yaxley, quien golpeo de lleno en el pecho de la castaña.

-¡Hermione!- exclamaron Lupin y Severus al unísono.  
Bellatrix dejó escapar una carcajada.  
Lupin corrió hasta la castaña, apenas esquivando los conjuros lanzados por Yaxley.  
Con un movimiento de su varita incorporo a la castaña, a la que un _"Crucio"_ paso rosando por su cabeza.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- Bramo Snape, golpeando a Yaxley con el haz de luz que emanaba de su varita.  
Solo quedaban Bellatrix y ellos tres.  
Por un momento, solo un segundo, se sumieron en un profundo silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el crujir de las ramas de los árboles.  
De pronto un grito desgarrador surco el aire perforando el silencio.  
-¡AVADA KEDABRA!  
-¡PROTEGO!

* * *

De nuevo ando por aqui...

Bien han estado bastante inactivos... Dejen reviews, quiero saber que opinan sobre la historia Si?

Los amo  
Feer :3


	21. La vida en tus ojos

**La vida en tus ojos…**

**********Snape**********

Todo paso tan rápido y tardo tanto en ocurrir.  
Caí de rodillas sobre la fría hierva, agotado. Con mi brazo extendido y la varita apuntando hacia Hermione.  
Sentía mi corazón latir violentamente contra mi pecho. Azotándolo, amenazando con salir por mi garganta.

**********Hermione**********

Yaxley se había desplomado. Petrificado.  
Por un segundo, todo se sumió en un profundo silencio hasta que…

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!  
-¡PROTEGO!  
Mis ojos se clavaron sobre Severus.

Ahora entiendo lo que dicen, sobre aquello que antes de morir, vez pasar tu vida frente a tus ojos.  
Porque mi vida estaba frente a mí, de rodillas. Me miraba, con aquellos profundos ojos negros cargados de una tristeza infinita.

La estridente carcajada de Bellatrix resonó por todo el lugar.

Me contemplaba eufórica, con sus ojos encendidos de maldad. Maldad pura.

Aquel rayo de luz de verde estaba tan cerca de mí, que casi me tocaba.

Cuando de pronto, una fina barrera casi cristalina apareció frente a mí, separándome de aquella maldición. Protegiéndome.  
-¡Hermione!  
Fue su voz, aquel grito desesperaba el que me obligo a voltear y a mirarlo, y paso…  
La fina barrera, el hechizo "Protego" obligo a aquella maldición, esa maldita maldición asesina a rebotar.  
Observe el hechizo estrellarse contra la barrera casi aliviada, hasta que este tomo una nueva dirección.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!  
Sus ojos se clavaron sobre los míos. Negué con la cabeza. El haz de luz verde estaba tan cerca de él. Lo contemple aterrada.  
Por un segundo me pareció ver que me sonreía, antes de sus ojos brillaran por ultima vez.  
El hechizo impacto contra su pecho, obligándolo a volar por los aires, antes de desplomarse violentamente.  
Todo aquello, paso en tan solo unos segundos.

La estridente risa de Bellatrix volvió a retumbar, antes de que desapareciera surcando el aire, convertida en tan solo una sombra negra.

-¡NOO!- exclame corriendo hasta él.  
Me arrodille a su lado, dejando las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas libremente.  
-Despierta…- susurre sujetando su rostro entre mis manos.  
Sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo, ese brillo especial que me regalaba daca vez, al mirarme.  
Ahora su mirada estaba perdida, la vida en sus ojos se había esfumado.

**********Narradora**********

Severus se había incorporado, observaba a su castaña arrodilla al lado de lo que ahora era tan solo un cadáver.  
Se desplomo sobre el pecho del licántropo, sollozando silenciosamente.  
-Lupin… no…- sollozo.  
Sujeto su mano aun tibia entre las suyas.

-Perdóname…- susurro la castaña. -Tu no merecías esto- su voz era entre cortada y apenas podía hablar -Todo ha sido mi culpa… yo no merezco todo lo que hiciste por mí.  
Beso su mejilla, cerrando delicadamente sus parpados. Ahora parecía que dormía.  
-Lo siento…- susurro.  
Su puso de pie, aunque sus piernas apenas podían sostener su peso.  
Sus ojos estaban hinchados, y rojos.  
Busco con la mirada a Severus, y ahí estaba, de nuevo frente a ella. De pie y tan solo contemplándola.  
-Hermione…  
-¡Es tu culpa!- exclamo con las lágrimas volviendo a brotar de sus ojos.  
Se había acercado, con paso dudoso y tambaleándose.  
-Hermione…

-¡Por que!- exclamo. -¡Es tu culpa!- exclamo la castaña.

Había comenzado a golpear su pecho con sus pequeños puños. Desahogando todo aquello que sentía.  
Las lágrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas y ella sollozaba.  
-Es tu culpa…- sollozaba a cada golpe.  
Snape no la detuvo, solo se quedó ahí, sin defenderse. Con los ojos cargado de una tristeza y dolor infinitos.  
-Tú lo mataste… ¡Te odio!

Snape sujeto de pronto a la castaña por las muñecas, clavando sus profundos ojos negros cargados de dolor, sobre los miel de ella.  
-¡TE AMO!- exclamo la castaña abrazándose a su cintura fuertemente. Volviendo a sollozar. Hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, mojando su levita con las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.  
Snape le correspondió el abrazo enseguida.  
-No sé qué haría si te hubiera perdido- susurro Snape acariciando su mejilla.  
Hermione se volvió a abrazar fuertemente a él. Como si tuviera miedo de perderlo. De que en cualquier momento pudiera desvanecerse.  
-Te amo Hermione, eres mi vida- susurro el profesor abrazando fuertemente a la castaña. A SU castaña.

* * *

Holi!

Bien emmm... los dejo con un capi cortito, super cortito! Espero les guste:'3

Y sobre mi otros fic, ("Una Razon") tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, acabo de volver al colegio y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero intentare no demorar demasiado.

Espero les guste, y gracias por sus coments

Un beso  
Feer :'3


	22. Adiós pequeña

**Adiós pequeña...**

Snape se alejó de la castaña de pronto, al ver aparecer a Dumbledore justo detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- inquirió el anciano acercándose a la pareja.

La gente había comenzado a abandonar los establecimientos del pequeño pueblito y a salir a la calle principal, observando confundidos la extraña escena.  
Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en correr calle abajo, al distinguir a su amiga.

-¿Cómo paso?

-Yo…- susurro Snape.  
Hermione estaba de pie al lado de él, pálida. Con la mirada clavada sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Lupin.  
Dumbledore contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de Dolohov, justo al lado del de Lupin.  
-Era un bueno muchacho- susurro -¿Cómo es que…?

Contemplaba a Snape esperando una respuesta.  
-Un hechizo de Bellatrix reboto- susurro el pocionista.

-¿Reboto? ¿Con que…?

Pero encontró la respuesta de pie, justo al lado de Severus, temblando ligeramente. No pudo conseguir ocultar una tierna sonrisa. El chico estaba verdaderamente enamorado.  
-Señorita Granger, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

La chica asintió como atontada, sin despegar la vista del licántropo.

-¡Hermione!

Harry y Ron habían atravesado la cerca, corriendo hacia la chica.

-¿Qué ha…?- pero Harry no completo la frase, Ron acaba de darle un codazo en las costillas, señalándole algo con la mirada.

-Lupin…- susurro Harry.  
Ron intento detenerlo, pero el chico se lanzó sobre el cuerpo sin vida del licántropo.

-No, no, no.

Hermione observaba con lágrimas en los ojos a su amigo, que susurraba sobre el cuerpo inerte del licántropo.  
Ron observaba interrogante a su amiga, y más aún confuso.  
-¿Qué ocurrió?- inquirió el pelirrojo en un susurro, pero su amiga no le prestaba atención.

Estaba como ida. Como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En una especie de shock.  
-¿Qué ocurrió?- inquirió Harry de pronto, incorporándose.

-No fue culpa de nadie Harry…- susurro el director dedicándole una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora.  
Harry lo miro extrañado.  
-Fue un hechizo de Bellatrix, que reboto…

-¿Reboto?- inquirió Harry.  
-Severus hizo lo que pudo…  
-¡Claro!- exclamo Harry fuera de sí. -¡Lo que pudo! -¡TU LO MATASTE!- bramo el chico de pronto, apuntando al pelinegro con su varita.  
-¡Harry!- fue Dumbledore, fue Ron.  
-¡NO!- exclamó la castaña reaccionando de pronto. Interponiéndose entre alumno y profesor.

-¡Potter! No te atrevas a apuntarme…  
-¡Cállese! Usted lo mato.

-¡Harry!

-¡Hermione quítate!

-¡No lo perderé al también! exclamo la castaña.  
-Hermione, ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Él lo mato!

-Harry, lo hizo para salvar mi vida- susurro la chica sollozando.

Ron observaba la escena sin creer lo que veía, Hermione defendía a Snape, de pie entre ambos. Protegiéndolo.  
-Harry, vamos baja la varita, por favor- musito el director acercándose al pelinegro.

-¿Hermione que esto?- bramo Ron de pronto, con la clara intención de armarle alguna escenita.  
Pero la castaña no le prestaba atención.  
-Severus… susurro girándose hacia él, y apoyándose contra su pecho

-¿Qué ocurre amor?

-Me… me siento mal- balbuceo la castaña.  
Sintió sus rodillas doblarse bajo su peso. Sus ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos.  
Todo se había oscurecido.  
Unos fuertes brazos la habían sujetado, impidiendo su impacto contra el suelo  
-Hermione…  
Fue el susurro de Severus, lo último que escucho antes de perder la noción de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

**********Narradora**********

Se veía tan linda cuando dormía.  
Extrañaba tanto sentirla tan cerca, observarla dormir, pero sobre todo dormir a su lado.  
Por un momento, parecía que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, y solo existía ella, recostada en aquella camilla de sábanas blancas con esa expresión relajada, casi sonriente.  
Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día, y la castaña había sufrido un pequeño shock.  
Eran alrededor de las 9 p.m., llevaba algunas horas ahí, sentando justo al lado de ella, solo observándola dormir.

**********Hermione**********

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Los parpados me pesaban demasiado, me era casi imposible mantenerlos abiertos.  
Estaba sola en la enfermería, era la única en todas aquellas camillas.  
Las cortinas de mi cama estaban descorridas un rayo de luz de luna se colaba por la ventana, proyectándose sobre el piso, confiriendo un aura misteriosa a la enfermería.  
Por un momento, no conseguí recordar lo que había ocurrido, hasta que de a poco las imagines de aquella mañana acudieron a su mente, torturándola lentamente.

Escucho de pronto, unos pasos lejanos acercándose a la enfermería.  
De pronto se percató de que él se encontraba ahí.  
La observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una ligera sonrisa surcando sus labios.

-¿Lupin?- inquirió la castaña, abriendo los ojos.  
-Hola pequeña- susurro el licántropo.  
-¿Cómo…? La castaña se incorporó en su cama.  
-Gracias por ser tan especial para mí- susurro el licántropo observando a la castaña desde los pies de su cama.  
La castaña lo observo sin comprender.  
-Te amo Hermione.  
-Lupin…  
El licántropo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
-Espera… ¿Adónde vas?

-Debo irme- susurro dedicándole una sonrisa desde la puerta.  
-Lupin… no me dejes.  
-Adiós pequeña…

**********Snape**********

Me sobresalte al escuchar su voz, y más aún al descubrir que aun dormía.  
Había balbuceado algo, pero no conseguí entender que había dicho.  
Hermione comenzó a revolverse entre las cálidas mantas.

-Pequeña…- susurre acercándome a ella, dándole un suave beso en la frente.  
-Lupin…- sonrió por un segundo.  
Aleje un poco el rostro del suyo al escucharla.  
-¿Severus?- susurro un tanto extrañada.  
-Creo que necesita dormir- repuso incorporándome. -Te veré por la mañana- volví a besarla sobre la frente, más secamente esta vez.

**********Narradora**********

Fue una gran conmoción la que invadió a alumnos y profesores, la mañana del domingo, cuando Dumbledore tuvo que hablar sobre lo ocurrido, durante un discurso en el desayuno.

Más de una chica sollozaba silenciosamente, escuchando las palabras del director. Pero la más afectada era Hermione, que lloraba incontrolablemente.  
Snape la observaba desde la mesa de profesores.  
-Lupin, vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones, como nuestro preciado profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- concluyo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, intentando vanamente contagiar al resto.

**********Hermione**********

Ya no estaba, aquella silla en la mesa de profesores estaría por siempre vacía, justo como lo estaba ahora.

Se había desvanecido, igual que en mi sueño, sin dejar rastro.  
Me era imposible parar las lágrimas que emanan de mis ojos.

**********Snape**********

"Lo asesino Bellatrix Lestrenge" había dicho Dumbledore. No me había mencionado siquiera, y se lo agradecía realmente. Sin embargo, al escuchar aquello, tanto Potter como Hermione, me lanzaron una fugaz mirada.  
Potter asesina, claro. Pero la de Hermione no sabría definirla.  
Estaba dolida, triste, lastimando…  
Los extrañaba, lo necesitaba. Le era imposible ocultarlo.  
Y eso, aunque fuera egoísta e incluso estúpido, me molestaba.

* * *

Dejen Reviews!

Los amo  
Feer :'3


	23. Besos sabor a te extraño…

**Besos sabor a te extraño…**

Los días de nuevo habían comenzado a trascurrir con una velocidad impresionante, para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Lupin.  
Y no solo eso, estaban a menos de dos meses de finalizar el curso en Hogwarts, el curso se le había pasado volando, sin que ella apenas pudiera notarlo…

-¡Hermione!

La chica de cabellos castaños se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, buscando a quien le llamaba

-¿Pansy?-inquirió la chica viendo acercarse a la morena.  
-¿Cómo estás?- inquirió la Slytherin abrazando fuertemente a la castaña. Hermione la observo extrañada.  
-Yo bien… supongo- repuso la chica.  
-Ya paso un mes…- susurro Pansy.  
El peso de la verdad cayó sobre los hombros de Hermione. Sonrió de lado.  
-¿Quieres hablar?- inquirió la morena.  
-Yo… prefiero no…- replico la Gryffindor con voz ronca, debido al nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

La chica se alejó por el largo pasillo, no sin antes despedirse de Pansy.

1 mes…

La chica caminaba por los pasillos, sumida en sus pensamientos, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escurrir por sus mejillas.  
Había pasado un mes desde que Lupin había muerto, por su culpa. Por querer protegerla, por correr detrás de ella. Eso, era una culpa que no la dejaba en paz.

Y por otro lado, estaba Severus.  
Se había distanciado tanto de él. Simplemente, era como si todo se hubiese esfumado. Simplemente, se dejaron.  
Ya no había más encuentros furtivos en el aula, ni visitas a su despacho. Solo, había dejado de pasar.

Le extrañaba, le extrañaba de una manera dolorosa, le extrañaba demasiado, y sin embargo estaba tan sumida en su dolor por la muerte de Lupin que no se había molestado en buscarle.

Su vida era un caos, un completo y total desastre.  
Su mente y más que eso su corazón, se habían tornado en un cumulo de sensaciones indescriptibles.  
Quería, más que nada, volver a los brazos de Severus, gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba, y sin embargo, simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Sucedió aquella mañana, alrededor de las doce del día, cuando Hermione se dirigía velozmente a la biblioteca a terminar la tarea de Runas Antiguas, que la noche anterior había dejado pendiente.  
Entro sin apenas mirar quien se encontraba ahí, acostumbrada a que a esas horas, siempre se encontraba desierta.  
Torció sin poner atención, por un pasillo, sumergiéndose entre las estanterías de libros, cuando chocó contra una persona.  
Unos fuertes brazos, que ella reconocería en cualquier sitio la sujetaron por la cintura, evitando que cayese.  
-Señorita Granger tenga más cuidado- susurro Snape secamente, soltando a la chica.  
Hermione hubiera dado todo porque nunca más la soltase.  
-Yo… lo siento profesor- balbuceo la castaña.  
Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, como hacía ya tanto tiempo que no lo hacían.  
Aquellos profundos ojos negros que ella conocía tan bien taladraban sus brillantes ojos melados.  
-Con permiso- repuso Severus siguiendo de largo.  
La castaña quiso tomarle del brazo, decirle que no se fuera, que no volviera a dejarla sola, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo.  
Snape deseo dar la vuelta, volverla a sujetar entre sus brazos. Deseo que Hermione lo detuviera, que le pidiese que no se fuera, pero eso no sucedió.  
Estaba a punto de abandonar la biblioteca, casi en la puerta cuando escucho su dulce voz a su espalda.  
-¡Severus…!  
Snape volteo enseguida escucho su voz, casi de manera brusca, con una llamarada de esperanza en su mirada.  
Se contemplaron por otro largo y eterno segundo.  
-Te extraño- musito la castaña en un susurro apenas audible.  
El rostro de Severus pareció iluminarse por un segundo.  
La chica se lanzó a los labios de este de pronto, sin esperar una reacción de él.  
-Te amo Hermione, te amo… ¡Merlín! TE AMO.  
Exclamo sujetándola tiernamente por la cintura.  
Todas aquellas barreras, todas aquellas dudas que ella no sabía que tenía se vieron disueltas con aquel beso.  
Hermione lo rodeo por el cuello.

-¿Qué nos pasó?- susurro el pocionista un par de minutos más tarde, luego de que ambos hubieran corrido a refugiarse en su despacho.  
-No lo sé y no me importa- susurro la castaña tiernamente, dándole un beso en los labios.  
Severus le correspondió el beso enseguida, sin pensarlo siquiera.  
Ambos habían necesitado tanto aquello.  
Habían extrañado tanto al otro, sus besos, sus caricias, su voz, su aroma.  
Aquello, aquello eran besos sabor a te extraño.  
-Te extrañe tanto pequeña…  
Severus la contemplaba como si fuera el más hermoso de los tesoros, y eso era; era su tesoro.

Despertar en sus brazos, en aquella cama que conocía tan bien, entre aquellas sabanas que olían a él… Era lo único que quería hacer por el resto de su vida.  
No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba aquello, hasta que, al abrir los ojos se topó con aquellos profundos pozos negros que la observaban tiernamente.

De nuevo, todo volvía a ser perfecto. Por un momento, parecía que nada pudiese arruinar su felicidad.  
Aquellas visitas nocturnas, aquellos encuentros desesperados entre clases, todo había vuelto.  
Y ahora, estaba más segura que nunca de cuanto amaba a Severus.  
Sin embargo, los días corrían a una velocidad impresionante.

1 de junio… 5 de junio… 10 de junio… 20…  
Solo 10 días… y todo terminaría.  
Aquello había comenzado a agobiar a Hermione de una manera casi insoportable.  
¿Qué sería de ella?  
No quería ni siquiera pensarlo.  
Tener que abandonar el castillo. Aquel castillo que siempre fue su hogar y sobre todo, tener que abandonarlo a él.  
¿Qué pasaría después de que ella se fuese? ¿Todo terminaría? ¿Podría seguir en algo más?  
Estaba cansada de todo aquello, de que aquellas dudas que por un momento parecían haberse disipado de su mente, volvieran a acosarla…

-Señorita Granger, que gusto encontrarla por aquí- susurro el profesor Snape pegando sus labios delicadamente al odio de la chica.  
Hermione sonrió, y se dejó arrastrar por el hasta un alejado pasillo, ocultos entre la sombras.  
-Te extrañe…- susurro la chica al tiempo que el profesor la acorralaba entre su cuerpo y la pared.  
-Y yo a ti… sabelotodo insufrible- susurro el pocionista comenzando a besar el cuello de la chica.  
La castaña se dejaba hacer, acariciando la espalda del pocionista.  
-No tengo mucho tiempo- susurro el pocionista ascendiendo al odio de la chica y dándole un toque con la lengua, para después atrapar el lóbulo entre sus labios.

-Aprovéchalo- susurro la castaña.  
El profesor contemplo aquello ojos melados un segundo antes de atrapar los labios de la castaña con los suyos.  
La chica correspondió el beso enseguida con ansias, con lujuria, con deseo.  
El pocionista rompió el beso para volver a su cuello.  
Mientras tanto, sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de la chica, comenzado a deshacerse su corbata y camisa.  
La castaña soltó un gemido al sentir la mano de su profesor colándose por debajo de su falda.  
Snape sonrió, divertido.

-¿Has visto a Hermione?- inquirió el pelirrojo mirando hacia ambos lados del Gran Comedor.  
Harry lanzo una rápida mirada a la mesa de profesores. El murciélago tampoco estaba. Dejo escapar una risita.  
-No…- replico Harry  
-Últimamente no estaba durante la comida y tampoco en la cena

-Nunca lo hace- repuso Harry- Siempre está en la biblioteca.  
-Creo que iré a buscarla- repuso el pelirrojo.  
Harry lo contemplo por un segundo, un tanto preocupado.  
-Mejor esperamos a que vuelva, sabes que no le gusta que la molesten cuando estudia- argumento el ojiverde.  
-Sí, pero necesita comer algo-  
Harry intento detenerlo, pero que más daba, Ron nunca buscaría en el despacho de Snape…

La camisa de la chica y su sostén hacia un rato que habían ido a parar al suelo y Severus estaba entretenido en uno de sus pezones, besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordisqueando.  
A la chica le resultaba casi imposible reprimir los gemidos a cada toque de su amante.

Severus volvió a besarlo labios de la chica, al tiempo que comenzaba a deshacerse de su falda.  
-¿Hermione…?

La chica había enredado sus manos alrededor del cuello del pocionista. Mientras el la sujetaba delicadamente por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia sí.

-¿Hermione…?  
Al pelirrojo, le pareció escuchar ruidos extraños al fondo del pasillo.  
-¿Hermione eres tú?

Se trataba de unas sombras que le resultaba imposible reconocer. Tal vez, por primera vez haría valer su autoridad como prefecto.  
La pareja de sombras parecía moverse extrañamente.  
El pelirrojo se acercó sigilosamente. Intentando no hacer ruido, aunque la pareja parecía no percatarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Profesor… ¿Podría dejarse de preliminares?- susurro la castaña juguetonamente.  
-Sera un placer Granger…

-… placer Granger…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-¡HERMIONE!

-¡RON!

-¡WEASLEY!

Ron parecía querer asesinar a Snape con la mirada y contemplaba a Hermione sin poder creer lo que veía.  
Snape estaba de pie delante de la castaña, cubriéndola de la mirada de Ron, pero el pelirrojo lo mal interpreto enseguida.

-¡Como se atreve!- bramo -¡A una alumna! ¡Es un maldito bastardo!

-¡No se atreva a hablarme de esa manera Weasley.  
Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello debido a la ira que comenzaba a acumularse y distribuirse por todo su cuerpo.  
-¡Suéltala!- bramo de pronto el pelirrojo sacando la varita.  
Snape sujetaba a la chica aun detrás suyo. En un intento tal vez, de protegerla.  
-¡Ron!

-¡Solo suéltala maldita serpiente!- escupió el pelirrojo.  
Ambos se contemplaban lanzándose miradas de un odio profundo, de aquellas que Snape guardaba exclusivamente para Harry.  
-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

La profesora McGonagall acaba de aparecer en mitad del pasillo con el ceño fruncido y expresión confundida.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme a que se deben esos gritos?  
Hermione contemplo a la profesora aterrada  
-¡Profesor Snape! ¿Señorita Granger? ¡Weasley! Guarde ahora mismo esa varita.  
Snape contemplaba nervioso a la profesora, olvidando que aun resguardaba a Hermione detrás suyo.  
-Profesor, explique qué diablos ocurre aquí.  
-Yo le diré profesora- repuso el pelirrojo con los ojos centelleantes por la rabia.  
-Ron…- suplico la castaña en un susurro -No…  
-¿No que señorita Granger?

-¡Lo estas defendiendo!- bramo Ron sin prestar atención a la profesora McGonagall.  
-Tú no lo entiendes…- sollozo la castaña.  
-¡Que debo entender! ¡Vi lo que él te hacia!  
-Ron… yo... él… no  
-No me vengas a decir que te has convertido en una…

-¡Mucho cuidado con cómo le habla Weasley!- salto Snape de pronto.  
-¡Dejen de decir idioteces! ¿Profesor que está ocurriendo? ¿A qué se refiere el señor Weasley?  
-¡Snape abuso de Hermione!- bramo Ron sin rodeos.  
Los ojos de la profesora McGonagall se abrieron como platos.  
Por un segundo, quiso soltar una carcajada, Snape podría ser lo que fuera menos un violador y ¡Por Merlín! ¿A Granger! ¡Era imposible!  
Pero aquella duda quedo disuelta al ver los llorosos ojos de la castaña aun de pie detrás del profesor.  
-¡SNAPE!- bramo la profesora fuera de sí.

* * *

Hola! Como estan?

Owws Dejen Reviews!

Les mando muchos abrazos asfixiantes  
Feer :'3


	24. Problemas

**Problemas…**

-Pluma de azúcar- susurro la profesora McGonagall ante la gárgola que protegía el despacho de Dumbledore, con la voz temblándole por la ira que hacía rato se había apoderado de toda ella.  
Ron subió por las escaleras, arrastrando de mano a Hermione y secundado por la profesora McGonagall que, ni por un segundo, dejo que el profesor Snape siquiera mirara a la castaña.  
Ron toco con poca delicadeza a la puerta del despacho del director.  
-Adelante- susurro el hombre desde dentro.  
Ron abrió bruscamente la puerta.  
-¡Señor Weasley, señorita Granger! Que agradable sorpresa.  
La sonrisa del anciano pareció desvanecerse por un segundo al ver a expresión de la chica, y más aún, al ver que McGonagall y Snape los seguían.

-Severus, Minerva ¿A que debo tan extraña visita?- inquirió el profesor con un brillo en sus azules ojos.  
Todos se contemplaron por un segundo, sin decir nada.  
-Siéntense…- susurro el anciano, asiendo aparecer los asientos suficientes para cada uno.  
Todos ingresaron al despacho, y Snape cerró la puerta detrás suyo.  
-¿Y bien?-

Hermione contemplo aterrada a Ron, que había abierto la boca para decir algo.  
-Señorita Granger ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- inquirió Dumbledore regalándole una amplia sonrisa.  
La castaña continúo sollozando en silencio. Estaba a punto de responder cuando…  
-¡Es culpa de esta maldita serpiente!- espeto la profesora McGonagall de pronto.  
Dumbledore alzo una ceja sorprendido, al escucharla.  
-Minnie, no es necesario referirse de esa manera a Severus.  
-¡No hay otra manera de llamarle!- exclamo la profesora fuera de sí.  
El director contemplo a Severus, que en aquel observaba el piso visiblemente apenado.  
Su vista viajo después a Hermione y volvió al pocionista. Creyó entender que ocurría.  
-¿A qué viene el señor Weasley en todo esto?- inquirió de pronto clavando sus ojos azules sobre el pelirrojo.  
Ron pareció ponerse nervioso por un segundo.

-Yo lo descubrí… ¡Yo salve a Hermione de él!- exclamo Ron.  
Por un segundo, la profesora McGonagall pareció sorprenderse por lo dicho por el chico, pero prefirió no decir nada, tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza en aquel momento.

-¿Salvar de quién?- inquirió el anciano director.  
Hermione dejo escapar un sollozo, y por un segundo, Snape se atrevió a levantar la vista y contemplarla.

-¡Este bastardo!- exclamo la profesora McGonagall enloquecida, sujetando a Snape por la túnica y obligándolo a despegar la vista del suelo.  
-¡Minnie!- exclamo Dumbledore, sorprendido por la reacción de la profesora.  
-¡Este maldito animal abuso de Hermione!- exclamo Ron de pronto, exasperado por la situación.  
-¡No se atreva a llamarme así Weasley!- exclamo Snape volviendo de pronto en sí.  
-¡Tu cállate!- exclamo McGonagall.  
-Señor Weasley, no tiene motivos para llamarle a si al profesor Snape y Minerva, intenta calmarte- susurro el director demasiado tranquilo a pesar de la gravedad de la situación.  
-¿Señorita Granger?- musito el director como esperando que la castaña interviniese.  
La chica alzo la vista. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y rojizos debido al llanto.  
La chica contemplo al director suplicante.  
-Minnie, señor Weasley, me regalan un segundo con Severus y la señorita Granger- pido el director amablemente.

Ron se puso de pie resignado, sin embargo Minerva no se movió de su lugar.  
-No- negó rotundamente -No dejare que el este cerca de ella- repuso la profesora que, en aquel momento se encontraba sentada en medio de la pareja.  
-Minnie, aquí estoy yo- repuso el profesor con una sonrisa, intentando convencerla.

La puerta se cerró detrás de la profesora, que abandono el despacho, recelosa.  
Dumbledore guardo silencio por un momento, limitándose a observar a ambos. Hermione aun sollozaba en silencio, y Snape no despegaba la mirada del suelo, visiblemente apenado.  
-¿Pueden explicarme que sucedió?- susurro el profesor seriamente. Sin dejar de sonreír, aunque sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo que reflejaba si impasible tranquilidad.  
Severus apenas se movió, sin atravesar a decir nada.

-¿Señorita Granger?- inquirió el director.

Pero la castaña apenas pudo negar con la cabeza.  
-Severus…  
-Dumbledore, yo no…

-Claro que comprendo que lo que menos sucedió entre ustedes fue una violación- susurro el anciano dejando escapar una risita. -Mi pregunta es…- continuo el director -¿Cómo fue que el señor Weasley y la profesora McGonagall llegaron a creer semejante cosa?

Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon enseguida de un rojizo intenso. Y Snape se removió nervioso en su asiento.  
-¿Estaban en tu despacho, Severus?-

El pocionista negó con la cabeza.  
El director levanto una ceja.  
-¿Dónde se encontraban, Señorita Granger?

La chica enrojeció sobre manera, dando un respingo.  
-En… en un pasillo- balbuceo la castaña, con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas.  
Dumbledore abrió algo los ojos, sorprendido.  
-Esperaba algo de recato de su parte señorita Granger. Y Severus, pensé que serias más discreto- susurro el director sin ocultar la decepción y sorpresa entremezcladas en su voz, con un toque de molestia en la misma.  
-Y ahora, necesito hablar con Minerva…- susurro el director

-Puede retirarse Señorita Granger- agrego visiblemente decepcionado. -Y tu Severus, espera fuera, volveré a hablar contigo.  
Hermione se puso de pie, lanzándole una última mirada al director, seguida de Severus.  
La castaña temblaba de pies a cabeza. Quiso voltear ahí mismo, y abrazarse al cuerpo de Severus, y no soltarlo nunca más…

-¡COMO PUDISTE PERMITIRLO!

Albus apenas se movió, sabía que aquel huracán se desataría en su despacho así como cada palabra había salido de su boca.  
-Minnie, querida, intenta calamar…

-¡No me pidas que me tranquilice!- bramo la directora de la casa de Gryffindor -¡Acaso te has vuelto loco! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlos que…

-Minnie siéntate- susurro el director señalando la silla frente a él.  
La profesora McGonagall se sentó de mala gana frente a él.  
-No están fácil de comprender, tal vez cometí un error, que muy contadas veces lo hago- aclaro el director con una ligera sonrisa, esperando hacerle gracias a la profesora, cosa que no consiguió.  
-Minnie, cuando iba el profesor Snape a volver a enamorarse…  
-¡Eso no era amor!- bramo la profesora interrumpiendo al director.  
-Minerva, tu no escuchaste a Severus hablar sobre la señorita Granger como yo, estoy convencido que ambos están enamorados.  
McGonagall abrió la boca para decir algo, peor Dumbledore continuo  
-… Pero no puedo negar, que esperaba algo más de prudencia de parte de ambos.  
-Snape es una mala influencia para Hermione.  
Dumbledore alzo una ceja sorprendido ante el comentario de la profesora.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- musito él  
-Las notas de Hermione has bajado enormidades, esta desconcentrada, deprimida…  
Dumbledore soltó una risita.  
-Eso ocurriría con cualquiera pareja que tuviera la Señorita Granger.  
-¡Albus! Esto no es correcto, es Snape, un ex mortífago, amargado, lleno de odio y rencores y… ¡Por Merlín! Le saca 20 años.  
-Severus, es un buen hombre, que merece una segunda oportunidad. Minnie además, la edad no importa, si se está enamorado  
-No Albus, Hermione tal vez este enamorada, pero Snape, él no, él no está comprometido con esa relación, ¡Merlín!, se lo que vi, Granger lloraba, aquello no era algo que Hermione quisiera hacer, la estaba obligando.  
Dumbledore pensó por un segundo.  
-No creo a Snape capaz de algo así…- susurro.  
-Yo tampoco lo creía, pero se lo que vi… Albus… no puedes permitir que esto continúe así.  
Albus callo de nuevo.

-¡Y además! No es posible, simplemente no lo es. Es poco profesional, no es moral… no es correcto. Una alumna y un profesor y no es cualquier profesor, es Snape de quien hablamos.  
-Minnie, Snape es como cualquier otro ser humano…

Minerva tomo aire, dispuesta a continuar discutiendo, pero Albus la interrumpió.  
-¿Y el señor Weasley?

-Él fue quien los descubrió juntos  
-Albus…  
El director levanto una ceja, en señal de que la escuchaba.  
-Hermione necesita buscar alguien de su edad, que este a su lado a pesar de todo… ¿Qué hará ella cuando todo termine con Snape?... el podrá dejarla en cualquier momento… ella aun es inocente…  
Dumbledore suspiro.  
-Sera mejor que hable con Severus.  
Minerva asintió y se puso de pie.  
-Albus… se lo que vi- susurro la profesora de nuevo abandonado el despacho.

* * *

Dejen Reviews!

Los amo  
Feer :'3


	25. Eres mi vida, pequeña

**Eres mi vida, pequeña**

-Siéntate Severus.

Severus tomo asiento frente al director, aun sin atreverse a mirarlo.  
-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- inquirió el director, contemplándolo con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules.

El pocionista negó lentamente, con la mirada aun clavada en el piso.

-Severus- lo llamo el director obligándolo a mirarlo -Pensé que serias mas prudente…

-Albus…- susurro el hombre en tono suplicante.  
-No tienes excusa, Severus- intervino el director duramente -No debiste hacerlo, sinceramente, esperaba algo más de recato, por parte de la Señorita Granger…  
-No la juzgues a ella…- musito el pocionista suplicante -Todo es culpa mía.

Albus suspiro, se encontraba notablemente molesto.

Por un par de minutos, un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación.

-Supongo, que sabrás lo que esto significa, ¿No, Severus?- inquirió el director, interrumpiendo el pulcro silencio.  
Severus levanto la vista del sus rodillas, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió el pocionista.  
-No puedo permitir que esto continúe- repuso Dumbledore, completamente decidido.  
-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, tendrás que terminar tu relación con Hermione.

**********Narradora**********

-¿Estas bien?

Fue lo primero que inquirió el pelirrojo, acercándose a ella en cuanto la vio salir del despacho de Dumbledore.  
Hermione lo contemplo, con una llamarada de furia encendiéndose en sus melados ojos.  
-¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil!- exclamo al tiempo que su mano se estrellaba sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo.  
-¿Pero qué ocurre contigo?- inquirió el chico, sujetándose la mejilla en cual acababa de recibir el golpe.  
Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar nuevamente por los ojos de la chica.  
-¡Te odio!- exclamo yéndose de ahí.  
-¡Hermione!- la llamo Ron.  
Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, había echado a correr, huyendo de ahí.

La castaña susurro entrecortadamente la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y entro a la Sala Común.  
-¡Hermione!- la llamo el pelirrojo alcanzándola en medio de la Sala Común, ahora solo ocupada por Harry y Ginny.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió el moreno acercándose a ambos.  
Ginny los contemplaba, sentada en una butaca cercana al fuego.  
Hermione intentaba parar las lágrimas que aun resbalan por sus mejillas, pero le resultó imposible.  
-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?- inquirió Harry, pero cabe decir que la pregunta estaba de más.  
-¡Vamos Herms!- susurro la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, y dándole un cálido abrazo.  
-¿Qué paso?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, ayudando a su amiga a sentarse en la butaca más cercana.  
-¡El idiota de Ronald! ¡Eso es lo que paso!- exclamo con la voz temblándole por la rabia.  
-¿Qué hizo esta vez el idiota de mi hermano?- inquirió Ginny como si Ron no la escuchase.  
Hermione sollozo más fuerte esta vez, aferrándose a la túnica de Harry, sentado a su lado.  
-Es por él ¿Cierto?- susurro el pelinegro quedamente, al odio de la castaña para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo.  
La chica asintió lentamente, contemplándolo con aquello ojos melados, ahora enrojecidos por el llanto.  
Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a qué venia Ron en todo eso, sin embargo el pelirrojo se adelantó.  
-¡No entiendo por qué te comportas así!- bramo el pelirrojo molesto -¡Te salve de ese maldito bastardo!- grito al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.  
-¡Tu no me salvaste de nadie!- repuso la chica, poniéndose de pie y encarándolo.  
Ron la observo.

-¡Porque tienes que seguir fingiendo! ¡Ambos sabemos lo que ahí sucedió!  
-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Solo eres un maldito entrometido!  
Ron había abierto la boca, dispuesto a replicar.

-Herms, ven aquí- susurro la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga, y obligándola a sentarse.  
La chica se sentó, resignada, pero aun con los ojos centelleantes. Ron la contemplaba, incrédulo. Como si le pareciera simplemente imposible que ella estuviera negando algo como lo que acababa de suceder. Y es que, eso era, era simplemente imposible.  
-¿Herms, puedes explicarme a qué diablos se refieren ustedes dos?- inquirió la pelirroja, completamente confundida.  
-¡Diles Hermione! ¡Anda! ¡Diles que fue lo que paso en ese pasillo!

-¡Ronald cállate!

-¡Díselos! ¡Quiero que se los digas!  
-¡Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer!  
-¡No me cambies el tema!

-¡Solo cállate Ron!- exclamo la castaña comenzando a llorar de nuevo.  
-¡Diles que fue lo que ese imbécil te hizo!

-¡Él no me hizo nada!  
-¡ El abuso de ti!  
-¡YO LO AMO!

Harry los contemplaba gradualmente sorprendido, en cambio, Ginny había tapado su boca con ambas manos, ahogando un grito. Y Ron, la observaba incrédulo.  
-¿Qué has dicho?- susurro el pelirrojo negándose a asimilar lo que la castaña acaba de gritarle.  
-¡Lo que oíste!

-No tiene por qué encubrirlo…- susurro Ron, con fingida paciencia, como si tratara con una niña pequeña.  
La castaña lo contemplo fastidia, siendo esta vez ella quien negaba con la cabeza.  
-¡Hermione! ¡Él te forzó!- volvió a exclamar el chico.  
-¡Fue algo que yo quise!- repuso la chica perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Eres una…  
-¡No te atrevas a llamarla de ningún modo!- intervino Ginny.

Ron contemplaba a ambas horrorizado.

-¡Estás loca!- grito antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de los varones.  
Por un segundo, los tres presentes se contemplaron, sin saber que decir.  
-Hermione…- susurro el ojiverde acercándose a ella.  
-Solo déjenme sola- repuso la chica abandonando la Sala Común.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido.  
-Severus, ¿Estás aquí?- inquirió. Pero no recibió respuesta.  
La chica recorrió el despacho con la mirada. Por un momento, tuvo miedo de que aún no volviera del despacho de Dumbledore.  
Camino hasta la puerta, situada en el fondo de la habitación, e ingreso por ella.  
La cama del pocionista se encontraba perfectamente tendida, con aquellas pulcras sabanas negras que tanto le rememoraban.  
Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, contemplando la habitación. Las lágrimas unas vez más, comenzaron a brotar de sus melados ojos.  
Fue cayendo lentamente, hasta encontrarse tenida sobre aquellas cálidas, mantas, abrazada a la almohada sobre la que, durante tantas noches, ella había dormido.

**********Narradora**********

-Lo que oíste, tendrás que terminar tu relación con Hermione.

Los ojos del pocionista se abrieron desmesuradamente.  
-No puedes hacerme esto- susurro casi de manera suplicante.  
-Ya lo he decidido, y es lo que harás- repuso el director, terminante.  
-No- negó el pocionista.

-Lo siento hijo, pero es lo correcto. Desde un comienzo, no debí permitirlo…

-Albus…

-No Severus, confié en ti, de verdad, esperaba algo más de responsabilidad por parte de ambos, pero después de esto, no pudo permitir que lo tuyo con la Señorita Granger continúe.  
-Albus, fue solo un error… yo…  
-Fue más que un simple error Severus, un error que te está costando caro, y lo lamento, pero me veo obligado a pedirte que termines con todas relación con Hermione, más allá de lo laboral.  
-Albus no puedes hacerme esto, yo la amo.  
-Lo siento hijo, pero tú me has obligado a tomar esta decisión, además, tal vez Minerva tenga razón.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió el pocionista, recuperando aquel tono de voz frio.  
-Severus… no has pensado, ¿Qué pasara cuando finaliza el curso? En algunos días Hermione se marchara, y partirá del castillo para nunca volver.  
-Yo…  
-Severus, la señorita Granger, partirá del colegio, continuara con su vida.  
-No… no, yo… algo haremos…  
-Tal vez es mejor así- susurro el director guiñándole uno de sus azulados ojos. -Puedes irte.  
Snape se puso de pie. Albus lo llamo antes de que este cerrara la puerta detrás de él.  
-Severus, debes terminar tu relación con la Señorita Granger, si no la haces, lo sabré.  
Severus lo contemplo casi con odio y cerro de un portazo detrás de él.

Entro a su despacho tan molesto, que apenas noto que la puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro, como él la había dejado.  
Comenzó a lanzar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, desahogando así, la insoportable frustración que sentía.  
Abrió la puerta de su habitación, aun furioso.  
-¿Hermione?- susurro visiblemente sorprendido.

-Severus- repuso la chica incorporándose y corriendo hasta él, sin embargo este se apartó.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió la castaña extrañada.  
-Sal de mi despacho, por favor.  
-¿Qué ocurrió con Dumbledore?- inquirió la chica ignorando lo dicho por el pocionista.  
-¿No me escuchaste? Vete.

-Severus… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Esto debe terminar- repuso el pocionista  
-¿Qué?- exclamó la chica sin creer lo que escuchaba.  
-Hermione, no hagas esto más difícil, solo vete.  
-Severus no…  
-Y por favor - continuo este -No habrá más Severus ni Hermione.  
-No me hagas esto. Por favor- suplico la chica acercándose a él, pero de nuevo, el logro apartarse-  
-Por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil- pido el hombre.  
-No… Severus… yo te amo  
Aquellas palabras hicieron que Severus se sintiera morir…  
-Por favor Hermione… tu vida continua, conocerás a más personas, volverás a enamorarte, pronto lo olvidaras.  
-¡No!- exclamo la chica -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No es tan sencillo.  
-¡Hermione! Todo pasara, pronto quedara en el olvido, tú conocerás a alguien mejor, formaras una familia y continuaras con tu vida.  
Las lágrimas, de nuevo surcaban las mejillas de la castaña.  
-Pero yo no quiero olvidarte, no quiero conocer a nadie más, quiero formas una familia contigo, continuar mi vida a tu lado.  
-¡Hermione por favor! Esto solo es pasajero, una aventura, pronto pasara.  
-¡Eso es lo que soy para ti! ¡Solo una aventura!- bramo la castaña sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar.  
Severus la contemplo por un segundo.  
-¡No!- exclamo.  
Odiaba que ella causara eso en él, que complicase tanto las cosas, porque no solo se iba y lo dejaba continuar pudriéndose por dentro, odiándose por perderla. Por qué tenía que complicar de tal manera las cosas, obligarlo a contradecirse hasta el punto de darse cuenta que le era imposible engañarse a sí mismo.  
-¡Entonces!- grito la castaña -¿Qué fui para ti? ¿Solo un juego?-

-¡Tu!- exclamo Snape acercándose a ella peligrosamente -Tu eres una insufrible sabelotodo, MI insufrible, eres mi pequeña bruja, mi alumna favorita, mi perfecta prefecta, mi reina, mi princesa, mi todo. Mi razón de ser, de existir, de continuar respirando cada día. Eres mi vida pequeña. El amor de mi vida.  
Estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, sus alientos se entremezclaban, embriagándolos.  
La catana cerró los ojos esperando sentir los labios de él posarse sobre los suyo, pero aquello no sucedido. Sintió aquel cálido y envolvente beso sobre su frente, y, para cuando abrió los ojos, él ya había desaparecido por la puerta del despacho, con aquella capa negra ondeando detrás de sus pasos.

* * *

De nuevo estoy por aqui! Les traigo la penultima entrega de este longfic, y espero poder actualizar pronto!

En cuanto a los que leen Una Razon, les pido me disculpen pero yo creo que taradare un poco mas en actualizar, mis maestros muggles de mi prepa muggle son una hijos de la chi*** y me dejan desiada aburrida tarea muggle! apenas tengo tiempo de respirar!  
Puff! Prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda!

Un beso apalstante  
Feer

P.D: Dejen sus reviews


	26. No me hagas esto…

**No me hagas esto…**

Los días pasaron a una velocidad increíble, sin apenas dejarse notar, para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor, en medio de Harry y Ron, escuchando a Dumbledore dar su motivador discurso de graduación a aquellos alumnos de séptimo grado que, sin más remedio, se despedían del colegio.

Sin embargo, le era imposible enterarse de lo que el director hablaba, su mirada era atraída como un imán hacia aquellos ojos negros situados en el extremo de la mesa de profesores.

**********Snape**********

Dumbledore me había llevado hasta ahí casi arrastrando. Literalmente, había ido a sacarme de mi despacho.  
¿Acaso no entendía que lo que menos deseaba era tener que estar ahí?  
No quería tener que soportarlo, saber que estaba por perderla, que se me escapaba como agua entre los dedos y que yo lo permitiera, que no hacía nada por evitarlo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Dumbledore?- inquirí cuando le permití pasar a mi despacho.  
-Buen día hijo…

Lo observe con una ceja levantada, como quien dice que no quiere verlo.

-Vendrás a la ceremonia de Graduación- musito entrando en el despacho.

-No- repuse, sin despegar la vista de los ensayos que aun corregía.  
-¡Merlín! Severus, Es el ultimo día del curso, podrías darte un descanso.  
Lo ignore, y continúe con lo mío.  
-Vamos, la ceremonia está por comenzar- repuso abriendo la puerta.  
-No iré- repuse.  
-No te lo he preguntado- respondió terminante -Debes estar ahí.

-No me obligaras- intervine cortante.  
-Sigo siendo tu superior- repuso sonriéndome.  
Rodé los ojos fastidiado y abandone el despacho sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Quieres dejar esa actitud tan infantil?- dijo Albus de pronto, alcanzándome por el corredor.

Quise responderle tantas cosas, gritarle cuanto lo odiaba por obligarme a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-No se dé qué hablas- repuse tajante.  
-Sabemos que es por el bien de Hermione.  
-No me interesa Albus- repuse secamente y me aleje de ahí.

Y ahora estaba sentado en esa larga mesa, escuchando el estúpido discurso de Albus que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, y soportando aquellos ojos melados clavados sobre mí, contemplándome fijamente.  
¿Por qué se empeñaba en torturarme de esa manera? Se lo había dejado lo más claro que mí ya de por sí, podrido corazón me lo había permitido.  
¿Acaso no lo había entendido?  
¿No podía tan solo dejarme e irse? Apartarse de mi vida, sin seguir torturándome.

Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello, vivir solo y pasar el resto de mi vida en completa amargura.  
Y ella no merecía eso, ella necesitaba a alguien joven a su lado, alguien de su edad, sin un pasado oscuro y una reputación manchada de por vida.  
Ella se merecía a alguien mejor. Alguien que pasara el resto de su vida a su lado, que formara una familia con ella y la cuidara por siempre.

Ahora, hablaba McGonagall, todos los chicos de séptimo año se habían puesto de pie. McGonagall entregaba un pequeño reconocimiento a cada uno, conforme los mencionaba.  
-Harry James Potter.  
El inepto de Potter avanzaba sonriente, mientras recibía su reconocimiento, como si realmente mereciera estar ahí.  
-Por ultimo- anuncio la profesora -Los mejores promedios de la clase.  
-Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
-Y Hermione Jean Granger.

Paso al frente con esa sonrisa suya tan perfecta y sus hermosos ojos cafés centelleantes de alegría.  
Era simplemente perfecta, y yo estaba tan orgulloso de ella. Mi insufrible sabelotodo, mi pequeña bruja siempre tan inteligente.

**********Hermione**********

Una gran sonrisa oscilaba en mi rostro, y sin embargo me dolía estar ahí.

No sabía cómo hacía para soportarlo, sonreír a todos, sentados a las mesas del Gran Comedor, con ese rollo de pergamino en la mano; como si verdaderamente fuera feliz.  
-Gracias Sr. Malfoy, Señorita Granger, pueden volver a sus sitios- susurro el Director poniéndose de pie, tal vez dispuesto a continuar con su discurso.  
Camine hacia mi mesa, cuando de pronto todo pareció girar a mí alrededor y el suelo moverse bajo mis pies. Me tambalee por un segundo y perdí el equilibrio, casi cayendo sobre Malfoy, quien caminaba a mi lado, y apenas consiguió sujetarme.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo Granger?- susurro sujetándome fuertemente por la cintura, impidiéndome caer.  
Había quedado casi recostada sobre sus brazos, de espaldas a las 4 mesas de las casas y viendo la mesa de profesores, justo frente a _él_.

Estaba tan cerca del rostro de Malfoy que sentía su loción flotar hasta mis fosas nasales. Por un segundo, creí ver a Snape removerse incómodo y más que eso, molesto, en su asiento.  
Aun mareada, me separe rápidamente de él. Pero supongo que volví a tambalearme, porque de nuevo volvió a sujetarme, esta vez de un brazo y la profesora McGonagall se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-Señorita Granger ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- inquirió un tanto alarmada.

-Si yo… si profesora- balbucee.  
Me contemplo un tanto molesta.

-Vuelvan a sus sitios enseguida- susurro dando media vuelta.

**********Narradora**********

Draco le lanzo una última mirada de desprecio a la castaña antes de dirigirse hacia su mesa, al igual que Hermione.  
-Herms ¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió Harry enseguida su amiga se sentó a su lado.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- respondió la chica con una fingida sonrisa.  
-Te vi, ahí al frente, casi caes de no ser por Malfoy…

-Solo tropecé- repuso la chica cortante.  
-¿Hermione, de verdad estas bien?- susurro la pelirroja, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, para que solo su amiga pudiese escucharla - Estas algo pálida…

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, en verdad Ginny, no es nada.  
La chica le lanzo una mirada suspicaz, pero no insistió más.

Dumbledore aun hablaba, pero Hermione apenas conseguía prestar atención.  
Desvió la vista, y de nuevo la fijo sobre Snape, que paseaba distraídamente la mirada por el Gran Comedor, hasta que sus oscuros ojos se toparon con los marrones de la chica.  
La chica sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle toda la espina dorsal. Por un momento, se sintió como aquellas primeras veces, cuando todo era confuso, cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de él durante las clases de pociones, cuando sentir su aliento cerca de su odio la hacía experimentar sensaciones desconocidas…  
Por un momento, pareció hundirse en los hipnotizantes ojos del pocionista, hasta que este desvió la vista rápidamente.

De pronto Hermione volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que todos aplaudían, y Dumbledore parecía haber finalizado su discurso. La chica se unió a los aplausos, intentado ocultar su momentáneo desconcierto.  
Después de un momento, todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie. La castaña comenzó a perderse entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían a la Sala Común, seguida de sus amigos.  
-Luz de vela- susurro Ginny al retrato de la Dama Gorda, entrando seguida de sus amigos.  
-Las veremos en un rato, chicas- se despidió Harry despareciendo junto con Ron por la escalera que conducía hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.  
Ambas chicas entraron a su habitación, y descubrieron que el resto de sus compañeras no estaban.  
Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de sí.  
-¿Qué es esto?- susurro de pronto la pelirroja casi lanzándose sobre la cama de su amiga.  
Hermione se acercó y vio a Ginny tomando un pequeño paquete rojo que reposaba sobre la colcha color escarlata de su cama.  
La pelirroja dio media vuelta entregándole el paquete a su amiga, sonriente.  
La castaña la observo extrañada, tomo el paquete entre sus manos y se sentó a la orilla de su cama, observando la pequeña caja roja, fijamente.  
-¿Qué es?- inquirió Ginny ansiosa acercándose a ella.  
La chica deshizo el pequeño moño de hilo dorado que sujetaba caja y la destapo lentamente, casi con manos temblorosas. Un trozo de pergamino resbalo, hasta posarse en el suelo.  
Ginny se precipito a levantarlo.  
-_ Amor… No sé cómo comenzar_…- había comenzado a leerlo en voz alta, pero repentinamente había preferido parar. Despego la vista del trozo de pergamino y se dio cuenta que su amiga lloraba.  
-¡Hermione!

La chica contemplaba fijamente aquel reloj de plata que reposaba dentro de la caja, al tiempo que otro trozo de pergamino oscilaba en su mano.  
-¿Qué ocurre?

La castaña sollozo.  
¿Cómo era posible que le estuviese sucediendo eso?

Le había devuelto el reloj. Ese reloj que sabía que significaba tanto para él como para ella.  
-No…- susurro releyendo aquel trozo de pergamino.

_No puedo seguir con esta tortura.  
Lo siento_

_S.S_

De nuevo tan frio, tan seco. Verdaderamente no lo entendía.  
Le había dicho que la amaba, que era su vida, y ahora, le devolvía el único indicio que podía recordarle aquello que alguna vez podía haber sucedido entre ellos dos.  
-No puede hacerme esto- sollozo la castaña.  
La pelirroja se acero tímida a su amiga y le entrego el trozo de pergamino que se había dispuesto a leer.  
La castaña se secó el rostro y sujeto el pergamino, pero al notar de qué se trataba sollozo aún más fuerte.

Era la carta, aquella carta donde había plasmado su corazón con las palabras que apenas podían acercarse a todo aquello que había querido decirle. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle eso? Tratarla de esa manera.  
-¿Qué ocurre Herms?- inquirió la pelirroja sentándose a su lado.  
-¿Por qué me hace esto Ginny?- sollozo.  
-¿Quién?- inquirió está sin comprender.

La castaña soltó un largo suspiro antes de responder.

-Severus…- dijo apenas en un susurro, como si le doliese pronunciarlo.  
La pelirroja la miro extrañada por un segundo. Pensaba en que decir cuando su amiga intervino.  
-Yo lo amo ¿Sabes? Lo amo como nunca llegue a amar siquiera a tu hermano… no sé qué paso, o porque fue que sucedió lo único que sé es que quiero pasar mi vida a su lado, me enamore de él… de tal manera que siento que muero si no está conmigo...  
Al fin lo había dicho en voz alta. Había sentido una paz sencillamente indescriptible al expresar todo aquello que sentía que le oprimía el pecho y le cortaba la respiración.  
Ginny parecía impresionada. Estuvo a punto de cuestionar a su amiga, de preguntarle si aquello era enserio, pero prefirió callar al ver otra gruesa lágrimas resbalar por la mejilla de ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- inquirió la pelirroja en un susurro.  
-No lo sé- repuso Hermione sollozando.  
-¡Oh! Vamos Herms… todo estará bien…

Hermione soltó una amarga carcajada.  
-No lo estará- repuso -El tren a King Cross parte en un par de horas, después de esto no volveré a verlo

-Entonces corre, ve a buscarlo, soluciona las cosas- musito Ginny sonriente.  
Hermione levanto la vista, y la observo un tanto confundida.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? Él no quiere verme…  
-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?  
La castaña suspiro.  
-No te des por vencida, eres Hermione Granger, una mujer fuerte y hermosa que logra todo lo que se propone y que no se dejara abatir por tonterías, si de verdad le amas, ve a buscarlo, él no se permitirá perderte, no tan fácil.  
Hermione le contemplo con una sonrisa de lado.  
-Ginny, esto es complicado.  
-No lo compliques más, solo búscalo, dile lo que sientes.  
La pelirroja poso su mano sobre la de la castaña, al tiempo que sonreía. La castaña volvió a soltar un largo suspiro, decidida esta vez.  
-Lo hare- susurro contemplando agradecida a la pelirroja.

Por un segundo ambas callaron.  
-Pero corre, el tren parte en poco más de una hora.  
Hermione sonrió una última vez y abandono la habitación, con ambas notas arrugadas dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y aquel reloj jugueteando entre sus dedos.

**********Narradora**********

Seguramente, en aquel momento debería estar partiendo hacia Hogsmade, rumbo a la estación y aun que se negara a aceptarlo, había conservado la pequeña esperanza de que fuera a buscarlo.  
Pero… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?  
Luego de haberle hecho aquello, no habría razón para que ella le buscase, para que quisiera volver a saber de él.  
¿Por qué le había devuelto el reloj, y la carta? Aquella carta que significaba tantas cosas para él… ni siquiera él lo sabía.  
Lo había hecho en un arranque de descontrol, en un intento de alejar de él todo aquello que le recordaba a ella pero, el simple hecho de mantenerse vivió la hacía pensar en ella.  
¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo podía dejar que se alejara de su lado de aquella manera?

Pero, de alguna forma, Dumbledore tenía razón. Por duro que le resultase aceptarlo, era lo mejor para ella. Y él, siempre buscaría la forma de que ella estuviera bien. Y si la mejor manera era alejándose de ella, eso haría.

Su mente, en aquellos momentos se encontraba en aquel dialogo interior cuestionándose a sí mismo por sus estúpidas decisiones cuando le pareció oír que alguien golpeaba a la puerta de su despacho. Por un segundo, su corazón dio un vuelco, al pensar que se trataba de ella, pero eso resultaba sencillamente estúpido, seguramente se trataría de Dumbledore, que vendría a molestarlo con cualquier estúpido comentario.  
Por un momento considero muy seriamente el no responder, fingir que no se encontraba ahí, pero sabía que Dumbledore no se tragaría esa mentira, y que insistirá hasta que él abriese.  
-Adelante- musito de mala gana.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando aquella esbelta figura que era la dueña de sus sueños y la creadora de todos aquellos problemas que ahora lo agobiaban.

Por un segundo, un incómodo silencio invadió el lugar. Hermione lo observaba con aquellos ojos miel, un tanto hinchados por el llanto, del que él sabía, era el causante.  
-¿Se le ofrece algo Granger?

-¿Puedo entrar?- inquirió la chica aun de pie en el marco de la puerta.  
-Le dije que entrara, ¿Es que acaso esta sorda?  
Había olvidado como ser frio. Aquel sarcasmo e ironía que parecían siempre colgar de sus labios, desaparecían frente a ella. Aquellas palabras suyas, cortantes, secas, siempre presentes en su vocabulario parecía haberlas olvidado.

La castaña entro con las piernas temblando bajo su peso como gelatina. Por un momento se tambaleo, de nuevo estaba mareada.  
La chica cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y de nuevo el silencio invadió la invitación.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Se va a quedar ahí esperando hasta que comience a nevar?

Snape la observaba con una ceja levantada.

-Yo... yo ven-ven-vengo a hablar conti… con usted.  
-¡Granger! Basta de balbuceos y hable ¡ya!, no tengo todo su tiempo.  
A Hermione le dolían aquellas palabras, aquel tono frio y falto del cariño que alguna vez le había escuchado, pero sabía que al también le dolía, no podía simplemente haberla olvidado.

-Quería despedirme de usted, profesor  
Snape la contemplo con un profundo dolor disfrazado de sorpresa.  
-¿De mí? No veo por qué deba interesarme el que usted se vaya...

-¡Quieres parar!- lo corto Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

Snape la volvió a contemplar con una ceja levantada. Sabía lo que se avecinaba.  
-¡Estoy cansada de esto! ¡De que finjas que nada ocurre!

-Señorita Granger, no sé de qué diablos habla y le pido, baje su tono de voz, que no permitiré que me hable de esa manera…

-¡Solo cállate! ¡Porque tienes que seguir fingiendo?  
Snape estuvo a punto de responder pero prefirió callar.  
-¿Por qué tenías que devolverme esto?- exclamo la castaña arrojando la bola de pergamino amarillento, que fue a parar contra el pecho del pocionista.  
-No sé a qué se refiere Granger, es solo un trozo de pergamino.  
-¿Eso es para ti? ¿Solo un trozo de pergamino?  
Snape sabía perfectamente que para el podían significarse tantas cosas, pero no un trozo de pergamino.  
-¿Y esto?- grito la chica agitando el otro trozo de papel en su mano -"_No puedo seguir con esta tortura. Lo siento" _¿Crees que acaso yo soy muy feliz?

-Granger, solo salga de mi despacho y lárguese

-¿Por qué tienes que tratarme así?- bramo la chica.  
Snape resoplo cansado.

-Hermione…

-¡No! Snape ¡Por que! ¿Porque tienes que fingir que nada ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes que evitarme?  
-¡No te estoy evitando!- bramo Snape.

Había olvidado aquel intento suyo de tratarla como una alumna más, de hablarle de usted y llamarla por su apellido.  
-¿Y por qué no puedes decírmelo a la cara? ¿Acaso eres tan cobarde para ello?  
-No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde- exclamo Snape poniéndose de pie.  
-¿Y qué nombre tiene esto que haces?- exclamo la chica lanzando el reloj sobre la mesa.

El reloj resbalo por la obscura madera hasta caer al piso. El cristal del reloj se estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos. Así como el corazón de ambos.

Por un segundo, ambos lo contemplaron, sin decir nada.  
-Te odio- sollozo la chica  
Snape pensaba en algo adecuado que responder cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

-¡Por que tenía que enamorarme de alguien como tú!  
Severus la contemplaba sin atreverse a decir nada.

-¡Eres lo peor que me ha pasado! ¡Me arrepiento de cada minuto a tu lado!

En su vida, JAMÁS, había sentido el dolor que sintió en aquel instante. Todo a su alrededor pareció derrumbarse. Su mundo se vino abajo.

-Granger, salga de mi despacho- musito con voz ronca.

-Deja de llamarme "Granger" ¡Merlín! ¡TE ODIO!

Snape estaba cansado. Se acercó a ella ferozmente sujetándole fuertemente por la cintura, casi haciéndole daño.  
-¿Si tanto me odias por que tenías que venir a despedirte?  
La castaña sollozo, evitando verlo a los ojos.  
-Suéltame…- exclamo intentado zafarse del agarre de Snape.  
Estaban tan cerca, como hacía tiempo que no lo habían estado, como hacia tanto que extrañaban estar. La loción de Snape flotaba hasta sus fosas nasales embriagándola al igual que el perfume de la chica hasta la nariz del pocionista.  
-¡Respóndeme!

-¡Creí que sería diferente! ¡Pero veo que ni siquiera te intereso! ¡Soy una tonta! Pensé que sentías algo por mi…  
Snape resoplo, al fin liberándola.  
-Solo fue una aventura…

-¡No! No fue solo una aventura, eso entre tú y yo fue más que eso, y tú lo sabes.  
Snape estuvo a punto de responder a no ser por la fuerte campana quee retumbo por todo el castillo, indicando que recién, habían dado las 12.  
-Debes irte, o no alcanzaras el tren

Hermione callo por un segundo, contemplando el piso.

-¿Y ahora qué?- musito de pronto, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara -¿Simplemente termino?

-Nunca comenzó…

-¿Y que fue todo aquello? ¿Pretendes que solo lo olvide? Así, sin más…

-Hermione…

-¡Eres el amor de mi vida Severus! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-Vete… no me hagas más esto, por favor.  
La castaña respiro hondo, reuniendo el valor suficiente.

-Bien… entonces… Adiós…  
Severus no tuvo el valor para responder y solo atino a mover la cabeza en señal de despedida.  
La castaña abandono el despacho con un sonoro portazo.  
¡Acaba de perderla! ¡Merlín como podía ser tan idiota! Quiso abrir la puerta, correr tras ella; gritar su nombre.

La castaña dejo resbalar lentamente su espalda por la puerta ya cerrada.  
¡Lo había perdido! Todo se había ido a la basura… ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué?

De pronto, escucho el ruido de cristales rotos contra la puerta del despacho.  
Seguramente, había comenzado a desquitarse con todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance.

Se puso de pie, secando sus ojos, y comenzó a andar por el largo pasillo, cuando se percató que aun sostenía aquel trozo de pergamino arrugado en su mano.  
Volvió a contemplarlo y por un segundo, su mundo pareció iluminarse.

El reverso de aquella insignificante nota, oculto entre tachones y borrones se leían las palabras "te amo". La chica sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Abrió la puerta del despacho sin preocuparse en tocar y sin más se lanzó sobre él, besando sus labios apasionadamente, apenas dándole tiempo de reaccionar.  
Snape apenas a tino a rodearla por la cintura, alejándola un poco de sí.

-No me hagas esto…- susurro la chica, volviendo a besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

** FIN...**

**Hola!  
Como estan? **

**Bien, que les parecio el final de mi historia. De verdad espero les allá gustado, y agradezco a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia.**

Muchisimas Gracias!

Y saben, como los amo muchote, les tengo una buena noticia, ¡Habra epilogo!  
Así que espero sus reviews y tratare de actualizar pronto.

**Les mando un millon de besos aplastantes.  
Feer :3**


	27. Epilogo

**Por siempre a tu lado…**

2 Meses después…

La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre las ventanas del Expreso de Hogwarts.

El tren había comenzado a aminorar la marcha al tiempo que se acercaba a la estación de Hogsmade.

-Severus, hijo ¿Podrás acompañar a Hagrid a la estación?- musito Dumbledore asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape.

Snape observo a Dumbledore con cara de pocos amigos, y se puso de pie de mala gana.

-¿Tengo de otra?- murmuro fastidiado.

Dumbledore sonrió, y abandono el despacho sin decir nada más.

¿Estaba molesto? Si, Snape estaba de un humor que ni él mismo se soportaba. No tenía ánimos de estar ahí, de aguantar a Dumbledore y mucho menos de tener que caminar hasta Hogsmade a recibir un montón de niños idiotas, que poco le venían a importar.

Ya nada le importaba, ella ya no estaría más ahí. Ya no la vería bajar del tren aquella noche, ya no asistiría más a sus clases de pociones, ni la vería sumergida en algún enorme libro de encantamientos, durante sus horas libres en la biblioteca.  
Pero lo que más le pesaba, es que ya no habría más encuentros furtivos en los pasillos y aula de pociones, ya no lo visitaría más en su despacho por las noches, ya no habría supuestos castigos por cualquier motivo, ni miradas indiscretas durante clase. Todo había terminado.  
Llevaba apenas un par de horas dentro de aquel frio castillo, y ya le hacía falta, era como sí sin ella el oxígeno no entrara a sus pulmones y el aire le faltase. Resoplo

El temible profesor de pociones cruzaba en aquel momento el vestíbulo, en dirección al Gran Comedor, cuando…

-Profesor…- murmuro una infantil voz a sus espaldas.

Snape giro sobre sus talones, bajando la vista y topándose con un pequeño niño de segundo año. Le lanzo una mirada asesina, de aquellas que le dedicaba a todo mocoso que interfería en su camino.  
-¿Qué quiere?- inquirió.

-Lo-lo buscan en su despacho…- balbuceo el niño, con un notable temor por el hecho de tener que estar hablando con el profesor.

Snape elevo una ceja.

-¿Quién?

-No-no- no lo sé… Una joven.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Quiere verlo…

-¡Largo!- exclamo Snape viendo al niño alejarse velozmente.

Camino con paso rápido hacia su despacho, temiendo, pero muy el fondo, desenado que se tratara de quien él pensaba.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho con un movimiento de la varita. La habitación estaba completamente obscura, poco común, ya que él acostumbraba dejar encendida una tenue luz al fondo.

Entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la profunda obscuridad.

Había dado apenas unos pasos dentro de la habitación cuando sintió unos frágiles brazos enredarse alrededor de su cintura, posando sus dos palmas abiertas sobre su espalda, y aquellos dulces labios rosas pegarse a los suyos.

Se abandonó a los brazos de la mujer que más había amado en su vida, y correspondió aquel beso con ansias.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Snape alejándola solo lo suficiente para ver su rostro, ya que, cabe mencionar, Hermione había encendido las luces con un movimiento de la varita.

-Te extrañaba…- repuso la chica con una sonrisa inocente.

-No puedes venir aquí cada vez que te plazca- la reprendió Snape, aunque su rostro reflejaba claramente que le encantaba verla.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte…- susurro la chica alejándose un poco de él, y sentándose en el mullido sofá.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, Dumbledore debe estar buscándome.

-¿Y?

-No es bueno que te encuentre aquí, y yo debería estar en el Gran Comedor.

-Él dijo, que no podía tener nada contigo mientras fuera tu alumna.  
-Granger, retírese…

-¡Uh! Hacia demasiado tiempo que no me llamaba Granger, profesor Snape- susurro la castaña poniéndose de pie y acercándose al pocionista peligrosamente.

-Hermione… vete, no quiero que Dumbledore nos encuentre aquí.

-¿Qué pasa si faltas a la ceremonia de selección?- susurro la castaña seductoramente, sellando la puerta del despacho con un movimiento de la varita.

La chica había acorralado al pocionista contra la pared y ahora, enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Hermione… no me obligues a esto- susurro Snape comenzando a responder a los besos de la castaña en su cuello, enredando sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Severus estas aquí?- Dumbledore lo llamaba del otro lado de la puerta, golpeando suavemente.

-Te lo dije- murmuro Snape alejando a la castaña de su lado.

La chica lo miro, sin apenas moverse.

-Anda vete.

-¡Severus!- los golpes de Albus se habían vuelto insistentes.

-Tengo algo que decirte…- musito la chica entrando en la chimenea.

-Hablaremos más tarde… Ahora vete.

-Severus…

-¿Qué?- exclamo el hombre perdiendo la paciencia, que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Vas a ser papa- susurro la chica.

Jamás, nunca en su vida, volvió a ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Severus. La confusión, emoción, alegría, se había hecho patente en su expresión como nunca le había visto, sus ojos siempre negro y profundos, parecieron resplandecer por un segundo, llenos de un brillo especial.

La chica había decidió irse, a punto de arrojar los polvos flu dentro de la chimenea a no ser que sintió la mano de Severus deteniendo la suya, impidiéndoselo.  
-Repítelo…

-Vamos a ser papas.

La tomo de la cintura, acercándola lo suficientemente a él para que ella saliera de la chimenea.

-Te amo… _miss_ Snape

La chica sonrió ampliamente, a decir verdad no se esperaba aquello.  
Rodeo su cuello con sus delicadas manos y ambos se fundieron en un cálido beso.  
-Alohomora… Severus… ¿Interrumpo?- Dumbledore acababa de irrumpir en la habitación.

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Qué tal?

-¿Señorita Granger?- repuso el mago a modo de saludo. La chica sonrió. -¿Qué hace aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar con Severus.

-No la vi llegar.

-Llegue por red Flu.

-Ya veo, creí que no dejabas entrar intrusos a tu despacho, Severus.

-Hay confianza- intervino la chica con claras dobles intenciones.

-Lo he notado.

-Me voy, profesor Dumbledore hasta luego- se despidió la castaña amablemente. -Te veré más tarde Severus- susurro la chica besando los labios de Snape a lo que este apenas quiso responder, para luego desparecer por la chimenea envuelta entre fuegos verdes.

-Es… hermosa…

Literalmente, Sirius fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre la Señora Weasley que había salido de la habitación de Hermione, con aquella pequeña niña en brazos.

Tomo a la nena entre sus brazos y la contemplo fascinado, como si él fuese el padre.  
¿Y como no iba a ser así? Durante el embarazo de Hermione él era el que había estado más cercano a ella, Severus por estar Hogwarts y el resto de sus amigos por sus respectivos trabajos, apenas habían tenido tiempo de verla. Así que, Hermione había convencido a Snape de mudarse a Grinmuld Place durante su embarazo, mientras él se encontraba en Hogwarts.

-Es igual a ti…- susurro Sirius sonriendo ampliamente a Hermione, un par de minutos después, con la nena aun en brazos.

-Excepto por los ojos- susurro la chica en el justo momento en que Snape aprecia en la puerta de la habitación -Tiene los ojos de su padre.

Snape contemplo a Hermione y después clavo los ojos en el que era su hija. Sirius se lo paso y Severus lo tomo entre sus brazos. Jamás había sentido aquella sensación que lo invadió en el momento en que tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Una alegría pura y llenadora.

Sirius había abandonado la habitación dejando a ambos solos.

Era idéntica a su madre, unos pequeños mechones de pelo castaño caían por su rostro, y gracias al cielo, había sacado su nariz, pero Hermione estaba en lo cierto, tenía sus ojos…

Severus se acercó hasta la cama donde se encontraba Hermione y sentó a su lado, depositando en un lindo beso en su frente.

-Te amo- susurro la castaña.

-Y yo a ti.

Jamás, se pudieron sentir tan felices. Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, se sintió lleno, completo, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía a su lado a la mejor mujer del mundo y el mejor regalo que pudo darle, una hermosa bebe.

La castaña lo contemplo fijamente, perdiéndose como tantas veces en aquellos profundos ojos negros.

Se acercó a él, besándolo cálidamente.

*Ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de que Sirius, Pansy La familia Weasley casi completa, Harry y Luna los observaban desde la puerta, pero ninguna se atrevió interrumpir, pues jamás imaginaron poder ver una escena

* * *

Holis!

Les traigo aqui el epilogo de esta historia espero lo hayan disfrutado!

Les mando un beso

Y gracias por todos sus reviews!

Los amo muchote 3


End file.
